Choice
by BondSlave
Summary: Aerith gives Sephiroth a choice. Either to remain floating for all eternaty in the lifestream, or to return to his past to relive his life and choose his destiny. What will he choose? & will Jenova win? Or will Sephiroth find redemption? CLEPHIROTH YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was told I should do a Clephiroth or Sloud story by Lady-Yuna7. Kind of. We had been Pming each other and this is what she had to say.**

oh yes! i love cloud torture!! cloudxsephy is my second fave couple, next to cloudxsquall/leon. maybe you can have sephiroth reject jenova! i love those storys cause it makes me all happy inside!! yay for good sephiroth. it a pity cause my story 'Elder scroll IV: Sephiroth' i cant think of anythink to write for the next chapter! im not good at writeing action scenes and mine a bloody. i think you should put the hojo human experimentation to the max!! sure i hate hojo hurting sephiroth, but if you do it, people will hate hojo more XD!!

**So, I decided to actually write my idea, since I had already been planning a 'reject Jenova' story. ^^ I hope you like it Lady-Yuna7! AND I have started the next chapter for 'Used from the Beginning' it's just not long enough for my liking which is why it isn't up yet.**

**WARNING: The first paragraph is from On the way to a smile: Case of the life stream Black prt 2. But that'll be the only spoiler.**

**PLEASE READ.**

CHOICE

"You have a choice to make." -Aerith-

Chapter 001: Choose now Sephiroth.

When the Lifestream erupted onto the surface of the planet, the man had already surrendered his inconsequential memories to the planet. Memories from when he was a boy, of his few friends, of the battles when he was still unaware, of his life in bygone days– all these became a part of the inundation, encased around Meteor, and finally receded. At the same time, the core of his spirit, and those memories deeply related to it, moved from torrent to torrent, and traveled around the land, from city to city. When the people who were trying to escape, or those left unable to do anything but stand still, were enveloped by those streams, he decided to leave them with his stigma. If Cloud noticed that stigma, the man was certain that he would never disappear. _As long as Cloud remembers me, I can continue to exist. Within the Lifestream, and on the surface. Even if my spirit disseminates, even if just one fragment of a memory courses around the planet, in the end I can count on Cloud's consciousness to bring me back,_ the man thought as his mind continued to float and course through the life stream, though he refused to give himself up, refused to truly join it.

* (End SPOILER)

Though he could not form an actual true form for himself he was mentally able to create a shadow of himself, a being much like a ghost. He stood in blackness, the life stream flowing all around him. He spent his time traveling all around the world digging himself into the darkest corners of the human's hearts, leaving behind the stigma. He smirked. It was their own fault for leaving themselves with no protection against him. His smirk faded as he heard a sigh from behind him. He turned to see another shadow, the shadow of the flower girl from the slums. He smirked, Clouds little girlfriend had joined him.

"After all the destruction you caused, I don't know if I will ever be able to heal the planet." Aerith's shadow muttered, obviously weary of the thought. Sephiroth was well aware of what the flower girl did in the life stream and what she did on the surface of the planet.

"You will never be able to heal the planet." He stated with a cold smirk. She looked at him blankly.

"I can't believe how easily you forgot everything."

He crossed his arms across his chest, not actually feeling the motion but knowing he had done it and she could see it. He glared at her, his jade eyes narrowing at her.

"I have forgotten nothing!" He snapped. Aerith crossed her own arms across her chest and glared at him. She had not at first wanted to seek him out, but she had taken it upon herself to help those evil doers seek redemption.

"Oh no? Then what about you're friends?"

Sephiroth glared.

"I have no friends! I don't need friends! I WILL NEVER MAKE FRIENDS WITH THOSE FILTHY HUMANS!" He barked. Aerith's eyes shifted slightly behind him as another shadow appeared. The shadow was of a feminine creature with blue skin, long silver blue hair and glowing red eyes. She wrapped her arms around Sephiroth resting her chin on his shoulder. Aerith felt a sudden rush of hatred wash over her, but chose to ignore it, knowing she had a job to do.

_"That's right…they were never you're friends. What did they ever do for you?" _

Aerith's eyes narrowed. _//So…it was her….\\ _She thought listening while the life sucking alien spoke gently to Sephiroth who was still fuming slightly from Aerith's last comment. _"They betrayed you, that's what they did. Betrayed you, hurt you…hurt me." _

_//Ugh, her voice is sickening!\\ _But Aerith didn't interrupt, she needed to know exactly what was going on in that head of the ex-SOLDIER general before she could find a stepping stone to work with. _"Don't you want to avenge your mother?" _

Sephiroth turned his head slightly and glanced down at the _woman _clinging to him.

"Of course I do." He whispered, smirk crossing his lips. "That is why I am leaving the humans a gift from us."

The creature let a cold chuckle escape her lips which curved up into a smirk.

_"The stigma. What a lovely gift." _

Aerith's eyes widened. _//Mother?! Sephiroth thinks she's his mother? She's using him! She's…."\\ _Aerith's thoughts quieted down as she recalled a conversation she had, had with her boyfriend Zack about the general, she had been to angry to listen back then…angry that he would dare talk about the general around her. But she recalled that Zack had said that Sephiroth had never had a family, he'd been raised in the labs, no father no loving mother to comfort him…nothing. _//She's using that against him….\\ _She vanished leaving the shadows of Sephiroth and the alien alone.

Sephiroth blinked at the slight glowing spot where the flower girl had vanished.

_"Don't listen to her Sephiroth…she doesn't matter, none of them matter. All that matters is you." _She said turning so she could be in front of him. She gently cupped his chin smirking. _"You becoming the ruler you ought to be…becoming the God you ought to be." _

Aerith's shadow reappeared upon the surface of the earth. She fluttered through a cavern which was decorated with beautiful glowing mako crystals everywhere.

"Lucresia? Lucresia Crescent?" She called approaching the large fountain where the empty body of Dr. Lucresia Crescent rested. _//Hmn what a beautiful resting place.\\ _She thought when she heard a soft sob. She blinked and turned to see the shadow of said Dr. hovering near a sleeping figure Aerith hadn't seen.

"I've caused him such heart ache." She whispered gently lowering herself so she was kneeling near the sleeping figure. Aerith approached slowly, her eyes taking in the figures appearance. It was a man with long messy black hair, pale skin who was clad in a tattered red cloak.

"I know you regret the pain you caused him Dr. Crescent but…I need to speak to you about someone…else…."

The shadow the ex-scientist slowly rose and turned to look at her. Glowing pearl like tears left her eyes and hovered away from her face before vanishing completely.

"Who?" Lucresia questioned in a quiet voice, as if she were afraid to wake up the sleeping man at her feet.

"Sephiroth."

The jade eyed woman grew pale, her ghost like form flickering and fluttering slightly as if she wished nothing more then to vanish and return to the life stream and flow as far away from Aerith as she could, but she didn't. She merely nodded.

"What about my son…do we need to talk about?"

Sephiroth's mind floated willy-nilly through the life stream in a slight dazed state, he grew bored with spreading the Geostigma.

"Sephiroth!"

In a swirl of black life stream with a few green lights here and there he formed his shadow form and eyed the flower girl who appeared before him. "I think I have someone who needs to talk to you." She stated as another woman appeared. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at the woman as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waste as his _mother _appeared behind him, obviously interested to see what was going on.

"I don't know you." Sephiroth stated simply. "And I don't care about you."

"Sephiroth…please, listen to Aerith, she knows what she is talking about. This isn't you, this is Jenova. She's controlling you!" Lucresia stated. Sephiroth's eyes flared slightly. "You're nothing but a puppet to her, a means to her whim! She's just using--"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!" He barked. Lucresia froze, her jade eyes filling with tears again.

"Oh Sephiroth…why…" A sob caught in her throat. "What did he tell you? WHAT DID THAT MONSTER OF A MAN TELL YOU!" She cried. Aerith wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Hojo! What did he tell you? Why are you…why are you calling her your mother?"

"Because she is my mother. AND YOU AND YOU'RE FILTHY RACE DESTORYED HER!" He snapped causing Lucresia to sob a little and shake her head.

"You're wrong Sephiroth. She's not you're mother. Hojo lied to you." She looked up at him. "I'm your mother!"

Sephiroth froze slightly a mixture of absolute rage and morbid curiosity of what the woman wanted to say twisting with in him. But Jenova had something to say.

_"Don't listen to her Sephiroth. You are my son, and I am your mother. How could this human? Ever conceive a god?"_

"Let her speak." He muttered. Jenova cringed slightly but didn't argue, Sephiroth had a rather entertained look on his face so she decided to remain silent. For now.

"Sephiroth. Why did you do all of that damage? Why did you hurt your friends? Why did you hurt…why did you hurt Cloud?" Lucresia questioned. Sephiroth felt a spark of anger rise with in his chest.

"That weak disgusting excuse for a human…WORTHELSS LITTLE RAT! How could he do this to me!?" He yelled, mostly angered with himself for allowing Cloud to destroy him.

Aerith glared at him.

"Don't you dare talk about Cloud like that!"

His glaring eyes snapped to her. "He loved you! Do you think it was easy for him to do that? No, you betrayed him! You hurt him. You have no idea how much you hurt him." She stated.

"What are you talking about?"

_"Don't listen to her."_ Jenova stated quickly, growing more and more weary of the direction the conversation was going. Aerith rolled her eyes loosing her patience.

"Damn it Sephiroth! You are going to remember damn it!" She stated as a white light enveloped them all and they disappeared.

They reappeared in a small bedroom. Sephiroth looked around.

"What is this?" He snapped at Aerith, attempting to return to the life stream, but it seemed Aerith was some how preventing this.

"I'm going to make you remember!" She snapped.

"Where are we?"

"Clouds bedroom. Spring 1999. A week before he left for Midgar to join the SOLDIER program." He turned and glared at him. "Three years before the two of you met."

They both glanced towards the door as they heard foot falls.

_Cloud entered his bedroom, dragging his feet, head hung. He was exhausted, he'd spent the whole day moving his valuables to storage as to leave his room a little emptier and cleaner then it had been before. He looked up looking around his room. All that remained in his room was his dresser, his bed, his bed side table and all of his posters. He had news paper clippings and articles tacked all around the room on his walls, most of them near his bed. He closed his door and crossed to his bed flopping down on his back, closing his eyes and sighing before opening his eyes and gazing up at the large poster he'd tacked above his bed. It was a large almost life sized poster of the General Sephiroth. As he gazed up at the poster his weariness began to slowly ebb away as his heart beat began to quicken against his rib cage. The poster depicted the general in full uniform, leather pants and fatigues, no shirt, long leather jacket only two of the ties actually tied. His long silver hair was caught in motion, being caught and carried on a slight breeze. The setting wutainese sun cast a golden glow upon his skin, and caught his jade green eyes just right. Cloud remembered how an article had said the picture for the poster had been canon and that the general had been unaware that the camera man planned on taking a picture, but Cloud couldn't believe it. If the poster was canon and could capture such an absolutely beautiful image he wondered how absolutely beautiful the general must have been in person. The thirteen-year-old boy sighed closing his eyes. He wasn't just physically exhausted he was mentally exhausted. When he wasn't taking stuff to storage he was trying to keep his temper in check long enough to not get in fights with the other teenagers around Nibelheim, with little success. He couldn't stand the other teenagers, they were all immature, he was far more mature then them. Of course then he would tell himself having an obsessive crush on the general of Shinra wasn't all that mature, mostly when the general would never know he existed. He sighed sadly to himself. It was true, the general would never know he existed, and maybe if he were to learn about him, he would no doubt just see Cloud as another SOLDIER to order around. But Cloud didn't care, at least he had his imagining. 'Maybe I wouldn't just be another SOLDIER…maybe…maybe I could be…could be his friend.' He thought to himself before slipping his hand under his shirt and gently rubbing his stomach. It was warmer then it had been for the past month and he was debating whether or not he should remove his shirt before he passed out. But he never got that far, the gentle motion on his abdomen felt nice and was slowly awakening his rather pathetic sexual appetite. He kept his eyes closed merely petting and running his hand over his stomach enjoying the relaxing sensation. 'I might not even…bother….' He thought wondering if he were to tired to bother to give the effort to relieve his weak erection. He usually didn't touch himself for his own sexuality confused him. He had always been attracted to women, and didn't find men in slightest sexually appealing. He had a crush on his neighbor Tifa, and loved the way she looked and the way she was turning into a well developed young woman. 'A very well developed young woman.' He thought with a coy smirk. But whenever he touched himself and thought of Tifa it was impossible for him to get off…at all, it just wouldn't happen. And slowly but surely his thoughts would drift to the man depicted in the poster above his bed. 'Speaking of Poster above my bed….' He opened his eyes and took in the beauty of the man above his bed, and his penis stiffened to it's full length. He smiled miserably up at the poster, in away mentally shaming himself. He was pathetic, and he knew it. He was in love with the general, and he had never even met the man. _

Sephiroth gave a disgusting grunt shifting back slightly. Aerith eyed him. From the look in his eyes that action hadn't been entirely his. Jenova was grimacing as she clung onto him. And it was her to speak, not him.

_"What is the point of being in love with a male? There is no chance of reproducing!"_ She snapped, causing the slightly glazed look in Sephiroth's eyes to vanish and he looked at her, seeming to have just heard what she'd said. He eyed her for a moment before turning to look back at the thirteen-year-old who has ghosted his hand into his pants and was gently fondling himself. He said nothing, though Aerith had a feeling he wanted to. Jenova leaned up, her lips near his ear. _"How could he have felt anything for you? He betrayed you. What kind of affection is that?" _

Aerith glared as she saw Jenova's words had caused Sephiroth's rather curious/neutral face return to it's stone expression. _//Damn you calamity!\\ _

"Fine. If you don't believe me…then here." She snapped, they were once again swallowed by life before reappearing. This time they were inside the old Shinra manor. Lucresia let out a little sob, but was other wise ignored by the other three. Two if you didn't include the alien. They watched as the manor doors opened.

_Sephiroth entered looking around, followed by Zack and Cloud, who closed the doors behind them. Zack turned and smirked wrapping his arm around the cadet's shoulder._

_"Come on Cloud, it's not like this is someone's house, you don't need to be so freaking polite!" He laughed giving the smaller boy a good shake before releasing him and following the general who had paused to wait for them near the stairs. "And you can take off that helmet now."_

_Cloud did so letting out a sigh of relief. "So what's the plan Sephy?"_

_Sephiroth shot the SOLDIER a glare._

_"Don't call me 'Sephy' Zachary." _

_Zack merely laughed._

_"What are you going to do? Spank me?!" He gave a faint apologetic look. "Oh sorry, I forgot only Cloud get's spanked in this party."_

_Cloud turned as red as a tomato and Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Zachary, please just go and search the lower portions of the manor." He groaned. Zack smirked, having achieved his goal before saluting._

_"Yes sir!" And then he ran off. Cloud continued to blush not making eye contact with Sephiroth who smirk before turning and making his way up the stairs. Cloud blinked and followed._

_"I can't believe Zack…."_

_"He's just playing." _

_"I know that, but it's just…you think he'd lay off or something. I'm surprised you haven't snapped him in half or something." Cloud stated as they walked along the halls opening doors here or there and looking in to see if there were any monsters. _

_"I have known Zack for a long time, he has always been a hyper active puppy."_

_Cloud smiled and gazed out over towards Sephiroth who exited a bedroom he'd entered._

_"Puppy?"_

_"Yes. It's his pet name. He is a puppy." Sephiroth stated, his face as serious as ever. Cloud smiled and approached him. Sephiroth eyed him. "Why do you insist upon wearing that helmet around town? You never wear it any where else."_

_Cloud's smile faded and he bowed his head._

_"Because of…Tifa."_

_"Tifa?"_

_"She's an old friend…she's the whole reason I tried to join SOLDIER…but I failed. I couldn't keep my promise."_

_Sephiroth blinked, aware of the slight depression consuming his lover. He gently clasped his shoulder causing the cadet to look up._

_"Don't worry Cloud. Soon our mission will be complete and we can go back to Midgar. And you'll never have to return to this town in less you want to." _

_Cloud smiled. _

_"When are we returning Seph?" _

_Sephiroth turned to continue his way down the hall. _

_"Me and Zack will be going to search the reactor tomorrow morning, but I think we will be staying here for at least a week."_

_Cloud looked thoughtful, nodding his head._

_"I want you to meet someone while you're here." He stated catching up with the general who blinked and glanced over his shoulder at him._

_"Oh?"_

_Cloud nodded._

_"Yeah, I want to introduce you to my mom. Maybe after you and Zack are done searching the reactor we could go over there and have dinner…but uh…don't say anything about me and you, she doesn't know I'm…in a relationship."_

_Sephiroth smiled and nodded._

_"Ok."_

Sephiroth's expression was grim.

_"This is pointless Sephiroth. Let us leave these two." _Jenova stated, but Sephiroth ignored her.

"I. I remember that night."

Aerith turned hopefully towards him. Sephiroth closed his eyes, brows knitted together. "We spent the evening together…that was the last time I saw him before he attacked me."

"Sephiroth."

He opened his eyes and gazed down at the flower girl.

"Cloud really loved you. And, from these memories you really loved him to. I know you believe Jenova to be your mother…but she isn't. She's an alien and she's using you the same way she used my people."

He felt rage fill him, but he didn't say anything. "She would kill one member of a family then take on their form so she could get close to others and kill them. That's how she operated. She'd use people, dig into them control them like puppets."

_'Is that what she has been doing? Am I just a puppet? Like Cloud?' _He wondered.

_"Sephiroth don't listen to her. She's lying!" _

"I'm not Sephiroth. I'm giving you a choice."

He looked at her.

"A choice?"

"Yes. I am going to give you choice to remain wandering the life stream for all eternity, never knowing the truth for yourself…or sending you back to relieve these memories…where you will need to choose what you want to do. If you choose the same choices you did before…then you will end up back here as if nothing had happened. But if you make different choice you may find yourself surprised at what happens."

_"Sephiroth…."_

"If you send me back…"

"You will have all of you're memories. Of all of the actions you did. All of the people you killed, all in the name of revenge for your _mother." _

He remained silent for a long while, the only sound around them the soft sobs coming from Lucresia.

"Fine."

_"Sephiroth!"_

"Fine." He said a little more conviction. "You can send me back. But I can almost guarantee you that nothing will change."

Aerith smiled before a ray of white light enveloped him and he was no more.

**A/N: I am proud of this first chapter. I am not sure if others will be interested in it, but I am proud of it. Proud of how it turned out. I hope you guys could understand it, it's just a little concept of mine. ^^ So, if you like it please review. If you don't like it, then you can go a head and review but I'm pretty sure I'll ignore you. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks goes out to all my reviewers! ^^**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**

**Haltia**

**Sanz0girl**

**ISON**

**SadandLonelyOne**

**And Lady-yuna7**

**You are all amazing! Thank you for the reviews. ^_^ Six reviews on the first day. ^^ I feel so special. O.o okay well it's mostly cause Clephiroth is hot. Now, on to the next chapter! **

CHOICE

"You've made your choice, now you have to live with it." -Jenova-

Chapter 002: Mixed emotions and the Messenger boy

_His eyes narrowed as a suspiciously coy smirk crossed the flower girls lips before he was blinded by a white light that enveloped him before he blacked out and knew no more. _

*

Light fluttered in through the open window casting the room in a warm, early morning glow. The only sounds in the room that could be heard was the soft 'tick, tick ticking' of the black rimmed, white faced clock above the doorway and the low inhaling and exhaling of breath--not to mention the early morning traffic from below and the sounds that drifted up on the breeze from the subway.

Sephiroth shifted, scrunching his eyes before cracking them open slightly letting out a slight groan due to the early morning light momentarily blinding him. His vision was blurry causing all the colors of the room and the light from the sun to blend into a blurry mess. He slowly sat himself up and rubbed his eyes before he blinked and looked at his hand, realizing that he had just _rubbed his eyes…rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _He blinked and looked down running his fingers along his opposite arm and across his chest, the sense of feeling shooting up his arm from his finger tips. He blinked and looked up and out towards the window where the sun light was shinning in. _'She really did it….' _He thought, slight surprised look crossing his face. He stiffened as he felt a shift next to him and he jumped up his instinct to attack kicking in. The figure who had triggered said instinct yelped and jumped as well falling from the bed in a mess of sheets blankets and pillows landing on the floor with a loud thud. Sephiroth paused as a mumbled 'ow' followed by a line of 'ow ow ow ow's' followed. He walked around the bed and gazed down at the figure laying on the floor. The figured was rubbing the back of his head and winced looking up at him. "Gaia Seph, what the hell?"

Sephiroth blinked, slightly surprised as Zachary Fair slowly rose to his feet rubbing the back of his head, hurt expression on his face.

_'What the hell is Zachary doing in my bed?!' _He wondered momentarily, attempting to recall any time in his past--in his life where he had ever shared a bed with the First class SOLDIER. Zack stretched, the muscles in his hip, back and shoulders popping slightly, before he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah, why the hell do you insist upon getting up this early Seph?" He questioned climbing back onto the bed and flopping down. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. _'Now I remember. This must be right after Angeal disappeared…or is he dead? Hmn.' _He thought, remembering how he had allowed Zack to stay with him while he got over the loss of his mentor, friend and lover. If he recalled Zack had slept on his sofa for a matter of weeks before eventually sneaking into his bed. _'What should I do? Should I just kill him and get it over with? No…what would that do to help me? In fact if I were to do anything to Lt. Fair no doubt I would just be causing myself more trouble.' _

Zack rolled onto his back stretching his arms above his head and gazing up towards the frowning general.

"Hey Seph, are you okay? You already look pissed and it's not even six-thirty yet."

Sephiroth blinked and forced his features to grow more neutral.

"Nothing…nothing." He muttered. "I'm just going to go and take a shower." He stated turning to head for the bathroom.

"Okie dokie!" He heard Zack call from the bedroom as he entered the bathroom. He had a vague feeling she should have told the Lt. to stay out of his kitchen, but also had a vague feeling it would have been a waste of breath. From what he could recall of the Lt. He was an obnoxious individual who hardly ever listened to a word he said. _'Of course, that's why I liked him wasn't it? He didn't treat me like the others, he was different, he didn't treat me like a hero…he treated me like a normal person.' _He thought before shaking his head as he closed the bathroom door. _'What are you thinking? Don't be thinking thoughts like that! You'll just delude yourself and will miss any opportunity to get to mother.' _

_"Yes son, don't let those thoughts enter your mind." _He heard or rather felt his _mothers _words brush against the back of his mind as he locked the bathroom door and slipped out of his pajama bottoms and boxers. He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to shower. _'Of course, after spending so long in the Lifestream with no sense of sensation a shower will be quite refreshing.' _

As he stepped into the shower and turned it on he felt a sudden lonely feeling wash over him. His mothers voice was very faint, obviously because his present self had yet to actually have contact with her. He stood there looking down at the drain as the water cascaded over him, soaking his hair and causing it to grow thick and heavy. He could hear his mother clearing then he remembered, but no doubt that was because he was actually listening for her. _'What am I going to do?' _He wondered, the feeling of loneliness beginning to eat away at him. He began to panic. Had he always felt that way before he had met mother? He couldn't recall, he just knew he didn't like it. And he also knew it would no doubt be awhile until he would have a chance to venture to the Nibelheim reactor and rescue his mother. _'Perhaps I will find away to get there sooner…rather then later.' _

*

Sephiroth spent the rest of the morning doing paper work, which was beginning to get on his last nerve. He wasn't sure how he could have forgotten all of these little details of his life, how he and Zack were close enough to share a bed, all of the paper work he had at one point 'enjoyed' doing and the little annoying people he was forced to be in contact with. He leaned back in his desk chair, finally finished with the last of the paper work. _'Just relax Sephiroth, you did this all once you can do it all again with out loosing control. You just need to ride it out until you can get to mother, destroy Cloud and the others before they even have a chance to destroy you!' _He told himself an evil smirk crossed his lips. He blinked his expression dropping back to it's neutral state as he heard a timid knock on his office door. He frowned, stood and crossed the room before opening the door. He blinked feeling a mixture of emotions course through him. _Rage, hate, passion, love._ It was all very confusing--and the voice of his mother trying to appease his busy thoughts wasn't helping either.

"Message from Captain Jevics." Squeaked the small cadet standing before him, arm extended, white envelope clasped so tightly between gloved fingers it caused the paper to bend slightly. Sephiroth's jade eyes widened a fraction. Standing before him, blush painting his cheek bones, even painting itself across the bridge of his slightly freckled nose, lowered bright electric blue eyes, gravity defying blond spiked hair stood Cloud Strife, Shinra Cadet.

_"Kill him! This is your chance, when he has no defense against you!" _

Sephiroth couldn't move, his jade eyes locked onto the blond standing before him.

Cloud blinked, and slowly looked up at the **much **taller man, his fingers trembling slightly due to how tightly he was holding the envelope. "General?"

Sephiroth blinked his mind returning to focus. He quickly swiped the envelope from the cadet getting a bit of hidden pleasure from seeing Cloud jump quickly retracting his arm and holding it close to himself. Sephiroth opened the envelope and began to read it before his eyes narrowed and he glanced back to the cadet still standing in his office door way.

"Well?" He questioned. Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to stay at attention, though his nerves were beginning to go into over drive. He hadn't actually talked to the General before, and had almost died when the Captain had requested him to deliver a letter to the great general.

"Well sir, the Captain told me to await a response."

Sephiroth finished reading the letter before folding it and tossing it onto his desk.

"No need. Just tell the Captain that I will no--" _'Wait…was the meeting with the Captain important? Is it something I __**should **__go to? Or could I blow it off? No wait…if it is important and I don't go it might ruin something farther in the future that may keep me from mother.' _He paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Just tell the Captain I will meet him later around 6."

Cloud nodded, saluted a turned and vanished down the hall.

Sephiroth closed the door gritting his teeth as rage filled him.

_"You should have killed him. You could have easily killed him with your bare hands." _

"I know that." He muttered aloud balling his gloved hands into fists. _'Damn it! What was that just now?' _He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head. Having to remember things he had chosen to forget and feel the rush of emotions unexpectedly would be a very large stumbling block. But he understood why, it was obvious really. Aerith had sent him back, but only in the sense of sending his mind back to his younger body…which would explain why he wash having issues with his emotions. "This is going to be difficult."

**Yes, this chapter is a little short--okay shorter then the last by like a page and four paragraphs but that is because I expect the next chapter to be just as long or longer then the first chapter. ^^ Hope you liked. Poor Seph he's going through angst. Haha. Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was almost afraid I wasn't going to get this up today. ^_^' Even though it's late in the day, the clock has yet to strike midnight! I HAVE STILL SUCCEEDED! MWUAHHAHAHAHA! *lightening flashes and thunder rumbles in the background!* **

**Thanks to Reviewers!!!! **

**Lady-yuna7--**You rock. ^^ If it weren't for you I doubt I ever would have posted this story!

**SadandLonelyOne**

**ISON**

**Sanz0girl**

**Haltia**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**

**ShindouSerenity28**

**Rin'negan Naruto **

You all rock for reviewing the first two chapters of this story. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. ^_^ Now with out any farther a due, I present to you the third chapter of…

CHOICE

"Damn it Jevics! I knew I should have _killed _you sooner." -Sephiroth-

Chapter 003: Left with Strife

Jevics turned and looked towards the entrance to the training room as his little 'messenger boy' returned. He frowned slightly seeing that the Cadet held no letter. The cadet approached and saluted as was appropriate.

"General Sephiroth well, umm." The Cadets arm fell back to his side. "He said that he would meet you later around six."

Jevics smiled and nodded.

"You did good Cadet, now get back to the drills."

"Yes sir." Cloud stated saluting once again before trotting to return to his station.

"Oh and Cadet."

Said Cadet skidded to a halt and glanced over his shoulder. Jevics smile grew into a smirk. "You'll have to work _extra _hard to catch up with the others."

Cloud frowned before turning to see all the other cadets had already moved from the third drill to the seventh. His eyes widened and he yelped quickly returning to his post, a laughing Jevics slowly following behind.

*

"And then there was this HUGE explosion, I thought I was done for!"

Sephiroth inwardly sighed and rolled his eyes as he continued to read through a report from one of the SOLDIERS under him as Zack relayed his day to him with **great **enthusiasm. "Thank Gaia Collins was there, I never would have thought to jump down into the sewer!"

"That might explain why you spell like a chocobo ranch." Sephiroth commented as he turned the page of the report. His jade green eyes fluttered up to see that Zack had stopped his crazy arm motions and jumping around to sniff at his uniform.

"I don't smell _**that **_bad." He commented slouching his shoulders and looking at Sephiroth with a pouty puppy eyes, bottom lip puckered out. Sephiroth cocked a delicate silver eyebrow.

"Go clean up Zachary, other wise you will **not **be entering my apartment."

Zack crossed his arms and pouted before leaning across the desk causing Sephiroth to stiffen eyes growing slightly wider as the first class SOLDIER leaned in so close that the tips of their noses were almost touching. Bright electric blue eyes meeting cold--and slightly shocked jade green.

"So your saying…I can still come over?" Zack asked all hints of his tom foolery having vanished. Sephiroth blinked. _'What the hell should I say to that?'_ With out giving it another moment of thought he heard his voice work with out him directly telling it to.

"Of course Zachary, I understand what you are going through and being your friend I am here for you. As poor as I am will dealing with others feelings I at least know you will understand." As a toothy grin spread across the SOLDIERS face Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow quirking his head slightly. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

_"You're just going to let him enter your home? You do remember what happened don't you? He betrayed you, betrayed your trust. He is no friend of yours."_

Sephiroth's expression hardened slightly but he was drawn back as Zack let out a laugh and jumped atop the desk wrapping his arms around his neck causing Sephiroth's eyes to grow wide and his teeth grit together.

"OH THANK YOU SEPH! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE OTHERS SAY ABOUT YOU YOU'RE AN OKAY GUY!" Zack yelled. Sephiroth desperately trying to push him off with out hurting him. _No matter how badly he __**wanted **__to. _

"Down puppy!" Sephiroth snapped shoving the his LT. Off of his desk. Zack merely fell back onto the chair opposite him wide grin on his face. Though Sephiroth wasn't as confused by the grin rather the nickname he had used. _'I have got to get this under control before it gets worse!' _He quickly stood causing the grin to slowly fade from Zack's face, instead being replaced with a look of curiosity.

"Where are you going?"

"I am meeting Javics at the pub in Sector eight." Sephiroth merely stated as he set his papers aside.

"Oh you mean that really nice one on Loveless avenue?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Aww why not?"

"Because it is an important meeting between me and Javics! And you were not invited." He stated simply as he exited his office, leaving a pouting Zack behind.

*

Sephiroth entered the pub and glanced around, it made his skin crawl to be surrounded by so many lowly humans--even if they were all Shinra workers, that made it all the worst. He walked half way across the pub when he noticed someone sitting at the end of the bar looking around nervously. His eyes narrowed, hands clenching into fists as anger and rage and hate bubbled up inside him. He clenched his jaw. _'Now I remember! How could I have forgotten so easily! Damn it! I never did meet Javics, he had been sent out to Wutai an hour before out meeting and in his place he sent…' _

The little blond at the bar looked around till his eyes met jade green and widened before he stood at attention.

"General."

_'…Cloud.' _

_"I told you, you should have killed him, why not do it now?"_

_'I can't do it now…there are to many SOLDIERS let alone Turks here. It would just cause me to much trouble, and would most likely jeopardize my chance to get to you.' _He responded to the shadow of a voice of his mother. His eyes softened and his rage ebbed away as the lonely feeling reentered him. He approached the bar, hiding his emotions away and nodding to the cadet who remained at attention.

"At ease cadet." He stated as he took a seat at the bar, the cadet doing the same. He tried to act neutral, but wasn't all to sure he was succeeding. "I was supposed to be meeting Captain Jevics here tonight, why has he sent you?" He questioned, even though he already knew the answer, and it was eating at him inside. He was so pissed he would have loved to just go on a killing spree…but for some reason his loneliness was drowning that desire with something else.

"Captian Jevics sent me because he was shipped out to Wutai an hour ago and wishes to apologize."

"Do you know why he wanted to meet me?"

Cloud blushed and averted his eyes, shaking his head.

"No. Sorry sir."

Sephiroth sighed leaning his elbow on the bar. _'Now what am I going to do?' _He wondered. _'I bet that information is sitting on my desk in the pile of papers I left unattended to. Damn I knew I shouldn't have let the pupp--Zack monopolize my time with his damn ranting.' _

He turned to the bar tender.

"One please." He stated lazily. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, and a drink sounded good. Or at least from what he could remember it sounded good.

"Yes coming up."

He looked back at the blond, eyes narrowed and hard. He was fidgeting with a strand of thread on his vest.

"If you have nothing else to say then you may go." Sephiroth stated. The blond looked up.

"Oh, umm yes sir…" He stated preparing to get up before he paused and sat back down. "But I have no where else to go." He stated before looking to the bar tender. "Make that two please." He stated. Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow causing the blond to jump eyes growing wide.

"Don't worry I have money! I'll pay for mine, its just," he nervously ran his gloved fingers through his messy spikes. "it would be easier to order together." His cheeks turned pink. "Oh…never mind." He grumbled bowing his head. Sephiroth eyed the blond for a long while. There was something about the site of Cloud that eased the loneliness that had been eating away at him. There was also something very pleasurable about a Cloud who constantly bowed his head, blushed whenever talking to him.

"So, tell me Cloud."

The blond jumped, his head snapping up to look at the general. "How are you doing in the SOLDIER program?"

_'He knows my name? When, how…oh by the goddess __**the **__General Sephiroth knows my name! Wait…did I tell him my name?' _Cloud's thoughts were crashing into each other, and the back of his skull.

"Oh umm…I suppose it is doing well." He stated eyeing the chipped wood corner of the long bar counter. "I mean…I'm doing relatively well, I'm not at all top of the class or anything but I'd say I'm pulling average…" he blushed and looked side long towards the man sitting next to him. "We haven't gotten our evaluation reports back yet."

Sephiroth nodded as they were served their beers and he took his taking a smooth gulp of the bitter tasting liquid. While he swallowed enjoying the sensation of the liquid against his taste buds and as it flowed down the back of his throat he eyed the cadet sitting next to him through blissfully narrowed eyes. The blond was sniffing at his glass before he began drinking it--a little faster then was expected. Sephiroth allowed his lips to linger near the rim of his glass for a second longer before setting it down and turning towards he blond.

"You might want to be careful." He warned as the cadet downed his entire drink in one sitting before setting it back down.

"Hmn…oh…that." He muttered eyeing his empty mug down and wiping his mouth on the back of his gloved hand. He looked to the bar tender. "Could I have another?" He questioned.

"Sure." The bartender stated taking the mug to refill it. The blond slouched, his elbows resting on the counter.

"I'm guessing your nervous about the evaluation report." Sephiroth stated taking another slow swallow from his mug. Cloud blinked and looked at him.

"I…I guess." He mumbled taking his now full mug and beginning to down it again. He drank half of it before setting it down. "I'm not very good at navigating…at all even with a dumb old compass…and that'll take me down by at least fifteen points, and I suppose my swordsmanship could be better." He stated. Sephiroth noted the pink raising in the boys cheeks--and knew it wasn't from blushing.

"Oh?" _'The Cloud I know is a very good swordsman…'_

_"Not better then you."_

_'Good enough to destroy me.' _

The Cadet downed the rest of his drink before setting it down--a little harder then he'd wanted to.

"Yep. I mean Captain Jevics says I have great strategy, accuracy and precision…but he says I don't have enough power behind it. Hey, could I have another one?"

_'Oh no.' _

*

"Easy, hey stop."

"Ow…I'm--I'm okay!"

"Grrnmn."

"Woops. Ow…stupid…stupid street….tr-trying to…assaphinate me."

Sephiroth looked down at the heap of cadet at his feet through narrowed eyes. His arms were crossed across his chest and a very disapproving look was plastered on his face. He sighed and bent down picking the blond up by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him to his feet, where he wobbled this way and that before falling forward, losing his balance and having to grip onto Sephiroth for support. Sephiroth quickly grabbed him as he fell forward causing them to end up in what Sephiroth could call an 'awkward embrace'. He blinked and gazed wide eyed down at the blond who was holding tightly to the leather of his coat, brows tilted back, mouth turned downward electric blue eyes beginning to water.

_'Damn it…not only is he drunk, he's a sobbing drunk!' _

_"Sobbing drunk?"_

_'Not now!'_

He felt a slight hurt--pushed away sensation wash across his mind but ignored it as the tears finally fell.

"I'm so-so--hiccup--sorry sir."

"Hmn?"

"I'm such a frailer!" He sobbed. "I'm not good, I'll never make a good SOLDIER, I don't even deserve to be used as your messenger boy!" He cried before realizing who he was holding onto. He let out a sob/yelp and pushed back stumbling slightly. "I'm sorry! I don't even…" He fell over onto the ground. "Ow…."

Sephiroth sighed shaking his head before approaching the sobbing cadet. He bent down, picked him up, flung him over his shoulder and began walking down the road. Cloud apologizing the whole way.

**Well okay I finished this at 11:59 but sadly it took a little while to actually UPDATE. T.T**

**But here it is. ^^ I hope you liked it. Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed:**

**Dragi**

**WomanishEdge**

**Qseued**

**Ranni**

**LuminousSpark**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**

**Rin'negan Naruto**

**Haltia**

**Lady-yuna7**

**ShindouSerenity28**

**Sanz0girl**

**ISON**

**SadandLonelyOne**

**You all rock for reviewing this story. ^^ You are all an inspiration. Now, on with the story! ^^ ALSO! There will be slight yaoi in this one. But only slight. **

CHOICE

Chapter 004

Have you ever felt as if you were being torn in to different directions? That is exactly how Sephiroth felt as he stood in the empty main lobby of the Shinra building. He more then anything wanted to dump the now passed out cadet (who was in his arms) on his rack in the Cadet bunkered…but didn't really want to be seen carrying said Cadet. He also wanted to quickly get to his apartment--but still had the issue of the sleeping cadet in his arms. He snarled before quickly crossing the lobby and jabbing the up elevator button--watching impatiently as it said elevator slowly made it's way down from the 50th floor do the main lobby. Once the elevator arrived and the doors dinged and slid open, Sephiroth stepped in and jabbed the button to close the doors and the button that would take him to his floor, cadet in arms all the time.

Once Sephiroth had made it to his apartment door, he began attempting to reach his card key when the door flew open and an enthusiastic Zack with a spoon of ice cream in hand opened the door. "SEPH glad your--why is Cloud with you?" He asked blinking, surprise writing itself all over the LT. Expression. Sephiroth let out an annoyed and overly agitated sigh as he pushed his way passed the other man and entered the apartment, dropping the cadet on the sofa--not so gracefully. He then dusted himself off.

"Well, as it turns out Javics was shipped out earlier--so he sent this little…thing to talk to me." He snapped waving his hands at Cloud as he 'lovingly' gave him the title of 'thing'. Zack snorted and began laughing. Sephiroth would have found it funnier if ice cream chunks had come out the LT. Nose--but they didn't. _when would I have found that entertaining? _

_"Sephiroth, he's unprotected, kill them both--he's the one who will get in your way."_

Sephiroth sighed, crossing his arms. "So he's staying here till he wakes up."

Zack nodded, taking another bite of his ice cream.

"So, I went and got some wutainese food and those good yellow egg roll things you like." Zack stated as he headed for the kitchen. "Have you any idea how expensive this stuff is getting, I swear Shinra is raising the prices to everything." He grumbled as he started going through the bags of wutainese food.

*

Later that evening once Zack had passed out on the small love seat Sephiroth decided he'd catch up on some paperwork which was in desperate neat to be done. He glanced up as Zack grumbled and rolled onto his side, curling up into a tight ball hugging one of Sephiroths boots of all things. Sephiroth shook his head looking back to his paper work when another muffle--this time from the other side of the room--caught his attention. He looked over to see the little blond sitting up, though slouched over and attempting to get to his feet--failing miserably. "Cloud?" Sephiroth questioned, standing up, eyes narrowing at the little blond, who had gotten to his feet and began stumbling towards the hall…or in that general direction at any rate.

"I…I…" The blond turned in circles lifting his finger into the air…his eyes half closed. "Gotta pee…." He mumbled before falling against the wall and landing on his rump. Sephiroth slouched his shoulders slightly walking over and picking up the blond and setting him back on his feet, holding his shoulders tightly as to keep him from falling again. "Whe---werf your baffroom?" He slurred. Sephiroth wrinkled his nose slightly, the blond smelled like alcohol--A LOT of alcohol.

"This way Cloud." He stated turning the blond towards the hall, gently pushing him forward till they reached the bathroom. He shoved the blond inside and closed the door. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. _'He better not pee on my floor.' _

_"I don't understand why you won't get rid of them Sephiroth?"_

_'Mother…you sound so far away.' _He relayed to her the lonely feelings that seemed to be continually enveloping him. _'I can hardly sense you anymore….'_

_"Don't let these emotions frighten you," _He felt a slight comforting sensation brush against his mind. _"Though I do not understand why you wait…I trust that you will come to me when you are able. You after all, are a god, and you know what you must do."_

_'Yes. Now isn't a time to attempt getting to you…not when we are so far apart…but…mother?'_

_"…."_

_'Never mind.' _

He pushed himself form the wall as the bathroom door opened and the little blond fell out. Sephiroth looked down at him, the blond tilted his head up and met his gaze, giving a shy smile.

"Hehe…sorry." He mumbled grabbing onto the generals legs and arms pulling himself back up to his feet. "I sorta…missed the first step."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow looking passed the blond to the bathroom threshold. Their were no steps. He sighed.

"No more alcohol for you Cadet Strife." He stated turning to lead the blond back to the living room to see Zack had migrated to the sofa. He sighed then jumped grabbing the blond as he fell limp against him. He looked down to see the blond had fallen sleep again. He inwardly snarled picking up the blond and leading him towards the bedroom, where he laid him on the bed before throwing his hands in the air and returning to the living room to do his paperwork.

*

Sephiroth worked for several hours on his paper work until he was finally finished. He sighed and smiled victoriously before stretching and standing. He looked at the clock. It was already two in the morning and he had to be up at six. He sighed but knew he could survive with only four hours of sleep--he had survived longer with out any. He turned and headed into the bedroom when he froze in the door way. He snarled--he'd forgotten that Cloud was there. He closed the door behind him, locking it. He glared upon the blond figure laying in the center of his bed. There was so much he could do to that figure, hurt it, cut it, make it bleed. So much he could do with little to nothing to stop him. How he would love to see that figure squirm beneath him in agony--bleeding, pleading for death.

"Ugh…Seph…iroth."

The general froze, his eyes growing wide momentarily wondering if he had woken the blond. He walked around the bed and gazed down at the blond.

"Cloud?" He asked quietly. The blond was still asleep. His brows shifted forward, nearly knitting together.

Cloud shifted in his sleep, arching his neck back so his throat was exposed, his hand resting on his stomach which was rising and falling quickly along with his chest as his breathing increased. "Hmnnmm…" His hand traced a little higher along his chest as he shifted again. "Seph…iroth."

Sephiroth felt himself starring at the blond--confusing obvious on his face as he eyed the boy.

"What…what is he? Is he having a…"

The boy groaned and arched slightly, panting a little before turning onto his side and snuggling into one of the pillows his hips shifting in a flexing motion. Sephiroth took a few steps back as the boy arched and turned again panting harder. "He is having a wet dream!" he snapped quietly, disgust being replaced with morbid curiosity. "About me?" he mumbled. He lowered himself onto the bed till he was hovering over the blond, his arms and legs caging the boy in place. He watched the boys face, his hair falling over his shoulders and framing both their faces.

"Seph…S-sephi…roth." Cloud whimpered squirming slightly against the generals arm. Sephiroth felt his stomach do a few flips. He lowered himself a little so he was resting most of his weight on his knees and his elbows--caging the blond in a little more. The boy whimpered again arching his neck slightly as he rose his hands gripping onto the front of Sephiroth's shirt. Sephiroth looked down at the hands on his chest for a moment, but when he looked back he was slightly startled to see half lidded blue eyes looking lustfully back at him. His first instinct was to jump away from the boy but before even he could register what to do the blond leaned up and their lips met. Sephiroth's eyes widened, his pupils dilating slightly. The blond moaned and arched against him. Sephiroth let out a slight grunt at the sensation of the boys obvious erection rub against his thigh and part of his own sheathed penis. The next moment, before Sephiroth could tell what had happened the blond--after letting out a struggled groan--had fallen back to the sheets seemingly peaceful. Sephiroth eyed him, jade eyes wide. _'What just happened?' _

*

**Well Sephy--you just had Cloud grind his penis against yours. ^^ Poor confused Sephy. Lol He wants Cloud and yet he doesn't know that he wants him yet he craves him. Oh the tortures drama! ^^ Hope you like. Once Sephy figures out what he wants there will be more Clephiroth yummieness. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks to all of my reviewers! That are quite a lot of you now so trying to name you all is getting a little difficult. ^^; please forgive me. But THANKS TO YOU ALL! And because of your amazing reviewing skills I have updated! ^^ I'm hoping for there to be some lemony goodness in the next chapter or the chapter after that!**

CHAPTER 005

Sephiroth sat in the bathtub, knees pulled upwards forming a rest for his elbows, which in turn formed a rest for his head, which was being held in his hands. _'I don't understand!' _He mentally pleaded. He'd spent the last several hours attempting to find a solid connection to his mother, though the connection remained week. She was just too far away. _'Please, mother…I don't understand!' _

"_Neither do I my son. After all he is your greatest enemy."_

'_Not just that HE'S THE FUCKING SAME SEX AS ME!' _ Sephiroth let out a slight whimper of defeat. He didn't like how things were going. He still had his mind, but he had his younger self's emotions and longings. How could he cope with both factors when he didn't even understand them.

"_I do not understand it either." _

His head snapped up as he felt his mothers presents vanish. He blinked, bowing his head again. Her voice was getting weaker and weaker and he was beginning to worry that soon he wouldn't be able to feel her presents at all. He would be alone to handle whatever would come until he could reach her.

'_I hate this.' _

*

The next morning Sephiroth sat at the dining room table reading the latest Shinra news while Zack munched away at his breakfast. Both glanced up as Cloud entered, rubbing his rather red eyes. Sephiroth felt a slight heat lick at his ears, and was glad that his hair was—at the moment—hiding his ears. Zack grinned. "GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

The cadet winced and covered his ears, leaning against the door frame.

"Please Zack…not so loud." He grumbled, approaching the table. Zack smiled, standing and crossing towards the coffee pot.

"Hey, no biggy Cloud, a cup or two of coffee and some water and you'll be good as rain."

Cloud grumbled and slouched over the table, resting his head on its smooth surface.

Sephiroth eyed the blond, who didn't show any signs of remembering the events of the previous evening. That was good, or at least Sephiroth thought it was anyway. He didn't want to have to think about it, and the cadet not remembering at all made him forgetting a WHOLE lot easier.

*

After breakfast, and several cups of coffee Sephiroth sat in his office going over paper work. He sighed, he had completed a mountain of paperwork the previous night and still he had paper work to do, it was as if the paper work would NEVER end. He wondered how he ever got it done before. And how he could have liked it totally confused him.

He glanced up as his door opened, his mood darkening slightly as in waltzed the always hyper active Zack. "Zackary, I am very busy can this wait?"

Zack paid him no head and merely leaned his palms upon the desk gazing at him. Sephiroth was taken aback. Zack had never given him the 'serious' look before, it was rather unsettling. "Zack?"

"You have a thing for Cloud don't you?"

This hit Sephiroth like a frying pan to the face. He blinked. "I saw you eyeing him this morning…there is no denying that look in your eye when you looked at him!"

Sephiroth's jaw tightened and he leaned forward glaring at his LT.

"THIS LOOK!"

Zack leaned back slightly, it was obvious he'd caught Sephiroth in a bad mood.

"uh, no that's more like rage then love."

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead.

"Zack I do not have time for this."

"So you don't deny your love for Cloud!?"

Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched. //This is going to be along day.\\

*

Once Sephiroth had managed to rid himself of the ever persistent Zackary Fair, he had successfully completed his paperwork and was free by lunch time—not that he knew what he was going to do with his spare time. He wandered around the Shinra building for awhile, reading up on the latest news, and calculating mentally how long it would be till he would get his first opportunity to locate his beloved mother. The sudden rush of loneliness washed over him. Now he knew he was truly alone…he could no longer feel his mothers presents, at all. How he was going to survive the next sixth months was beyond him. "Hmn?" He paused and gazed through the large glass windows that over looked the cadet training area. He knew he couldn't be seen, the glass looked like a mirror when in the training room as to prevent those in training from losing their focus. He watched as the cadets sparred, and practiced their swordsmanship. They were all an mature at best, all but one. His eyes narrowed. The only one who showed any hopes of ever becoming a well-to-do swordsmen was cadet Cloud Strife. His jaw tightened as he watched the cadet sparring with one of the instructors, he was determined as ever, and every mistake was quickly corrected. This young fifteen-year-old boy would be his demise, no, was his demise.

He turned away as a slight heat crept along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He glanced back over his shoulder at the cadet. His eyes were narrowed, his teeth clenched in a determined snarl, sweat trickling down his neck. Sephiroth unknowingly let his guard down and leaned his hands against the barrier of the window watching the blonds every move. _//That look…that absolutely ferial look…it was the same look he gave me at the reactor…his true self, his true rage…a beautiful phoenix born from the ashes of his small exterior.\\ _Sephiroth thought, only coming to himself as a sudden heat began to flare up in his lower abdomen. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes down at the figure. _//No…he's your enemy!\\ _He snarled to himself, quickly turning and continuing his way along the hall.

**Please review. ;] maybe if I get enough reviews there will be several lemons in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks for all of the reviews, and because of those reviews here is a LONGER chapter with a LEMON in it. XD I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. **

**ALSO: Not just Sephy's POV in this chapter! ^^**

Chapter 006

Zack entered the cadet bathroom, seeing as he really needed to pee and running four stories just didn't seem worth it. Not that he had anything against the cadet bathrooms; he just didn't really need all those aw struck cadets starring him down while he relieved his bladder of his morning coffee.

Upon entering the bathroom he was mildly surprised to find it empty. He cocked an eyebrow. It was odd to find the cadet bathroom ever empty during break. He shrugged it off, not to terribly concerned as he strode to one of the urinals. He spread is legs a little bit, undoing his fly. He sighed. He was a naturally routy guy, but with all of the mako in his system that mixed with his still raging hormones—he was nearly always hard…or at least a little. Not that he minded, being semi hard was exhilarating and kept him in a pretty damn good mood…but it could get annoying at times as well. This was one of those times. He sighed, he had sparring with the general during the lunch period and now he was sporting a fully erect hard on. He groaned as he shook himself dry. "Damn it." He grumbled. He liked the general and they were friends, but he had to admit, the general was a homo-erotic sex symbolic wet dream just waiting to happen. He didn't really want to show up to their sparring session with a full on erection poking at his fatigues. As he flushed the urinal he glanced around. No one was in there; it wasn't like he'd get caught. Besides, what was so wrong with him relieving himself and sparing himself the embarrassment? He smirked and crossed the room to one of the bathroom stalls, closing it behind him. The stalls didn't lock, but they did have little turning knobs that read: **OCCUPIED **or **VACANT. **

*

Cloud slouched as he walked along the hall. He was aching all over and his head was throbbing. No doubt due to his hang over—he was surprised he even made it through that mornings training, he was sure glad that it was lunch time. He entered the bathroom, crossing to the sink. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with ice cold water, attempting to wake himself up a little. He looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed. He was tired, and it showed. Cadets had it rough, and hardly ever got enough sleep. Sometimes Cadets would just fall over out of exhaustion, not even responding as the trainers kicked them in the ribs. Cloud had never done that, though he had fallen asleep while standing in line once, luckily for him he had his cadet issued helmet on and nobody had known the difference.

He stretched, several tired throbbing muscles in his back, shoulder, neck area popping loudly. He turned and crossed to the first stall, grabbing the small handle and opening the door. He froze, electric blue eyes widening, doubling in size as his mouth hung open as if someone had slapped him in the face with a frying pan. Zack starred back at him from over his shoulder. He was facing the toilet, cheeks slightly flushed, mouth barely parted, gloved hand wrapped around his erect shaft. It was as if timed had stopped and it took an eternity for anything to happen—though in all reality it only took about two seconds. Cloud quickly turned away, covering his eyes with his hands. "OH MY GAIA…ZACK…I'M SO, SO SORRY!" He said loudly, his panic stricken voice bouncing off the blah walls of the bathroom. "I SHOULD HAVE PAID ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS DOING!"

Zack merely gazed at the younger teenager as he had a sudden panic attack. He silently almost lazily slipped his still hard flesh back into his pants, turning to face his young friend.

"Cloud."

"I MEAN, WHY DIDN'T I LOOK AT THE SIGN?!"

"Cloud."

"THAT'S WHY THEY PUT THE SIGNS THERE RIGHT? SO PEOPLE KNOW WHEN SOMEONE ELSE IS IN THERE!"

"EARTH TO SPIKY!"

Cloud jumped and turned, parting his fingers just slightly to see if Zack was decent. Zack gave him a slightly awkward smile. "It's okay Cloud, don't worry about it. Embarrassing stuff like this happens to everybody."

"You're—you're not mad at me?"

Zack shook his head.

"No, sure I don't want to repeat this little incident, but we're friends. I mean we talk we spar we know everything about each other, so my bet is in a couple of days we'll be laughing about this little encounter."

The next several minutes were spent swapping embarrassing stories, just to lighten the mood, which worked wonders. Zack was leaning against the corner of the row of stalls while cloud leaned against the counter.

The blond cadet blushed.

"Hey Zack, can I confess something to you?"

Zack perked up slightly.

"Sure yeah anything." He stated, he vaguely wondered what this confession would be. Cloud squirmed.

"Last night, well I guess when the general came to bed he…he heard me."

Zack cocked an eyebrow.

"Heard you?"

Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, I…I was dreaming about him, and well it wasn't your average dream."

Realization struck Zack like a chain slice across the face and a impish grin slid onto his lips.

"Oh yeah, was spiky having a naughty, naughty wet dream about the general?"

Cloud blushed crimson at Zack's playful comment, but continued none the less.

"And well, I woke up, or at least I think I was awake and he was hovering over me, sort of examining me." His blush depend. "I…I think I may have well umm…I think I may have rubbed myself the right way, against him the wrong way."

Zack nearly jumped in the air with excitement.

"Oh my Gaia, Cloud! Do you have a thing for the general!?" Not that, that wasn't a dumb question. Cloud scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know, but Zack, what am I going to do if I see him? I mean, I never expect to be in his apartment again, but what if we bump into each other, what am I going to do? What if he's mad at me! What if he gets me kicked out of the SOLDIER program!" He was suddenly panicking now. "What if he does! He could easily get me kicked out of the SOLDIER program, SHINRA even!"

Zack walked over to the blond and gripped his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Listen Cloud, he didn't say anything this morning at breakfast, meaning he's blowing it off and no doubt thinks that you don't remember anything—so relax. I don't think Seph would try and kick you out of the SOLDIER program, but I can't promise that he won't give you hell. He may increase your training, or something. Who knows."

Cloud gave Zack a pouting look, and Zack's heart nearly broke. Cloud was so cute, it was amazing no one had jumped the kid and stolen his innocence yet—of course Zack may have had something to do with delaying that. He cared a lot about the kid, and probably killed anyone who dared to touch him that way. "Now listen, I have to go and meet Sephiroth for a sparring match and I'm already late—so just relax and I'll feel things out okay? And if I get any sign that Seph might try something horrible I'll forewarn you and try and talk him out of it."

Cloud nodded. Zack smiled, cuffed his chin and exited the bathroom, heading for his sparring match.

*

Sephiroth leaned against the wall, tapping his gloved finger against his elbow, jade eyes narrowing upon the bashful looking LT. "You're late." He stated pushing himself from the wall. Zack smiled innocently.

"I was held up in the bathroom." He stated with a light laugh. Sephiroth eyed him. He could pretty much place his finger on what kept the LT. After all his sense of smell was fabulous. He could smell the teenagers musk though it was faint, very faint. The teen probably had no more than a slight sensation of arousal. But there was something else that tickled Sephiroth's keen sense of smell. A slightly airy, foggy rain type smell, mixed with the scent of alcohol. _'He's been with Cloud.' _His stomach nearly did a flip, and he mentally beat himself for allowing such a thing to happen. "So," Zack stated shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Let's begin I guess."

*

Once Zack had gotten his ass utterly kicked he claimed defeat and merely lay at the generals feet. Sephiroth gazed lazily down at him, it was true Zack really was no match for him, but they enjoyed sparring either way. Zack because it taught him new things and Sephiroth because he was stressed out and needed to hit something and Zack was a good target. "You seem distracted Seph." Zack stated, jumping to his feet, dusting himself off. "Something on your mind?"

Sephiroth turned his gaze away from his LT. he hadn't meant to act distracted—he just wasn't as good at hiding what little emotion he had when around his LT it seemed.

"Zack," He said quietly. "How is Cadet Strife doing in his training sessions?"

Zack was slightly surprised by the question.

"Well, umm he's doing fine I suppose, average at best but fine. He just needs to get some actual experience and he may be ready to pass the SOLDIER entrance exam."

Sephiroth looked thoughtful. Experience huh.

*

Zack exited the Shinra building in search of a blond little cadet on guard duty. He knew he could locate the blond at the main gate of the Shinra building—aka at the most boring post ever created.

As he approached he could see the blond slouched against the gate sighing in boredom. "I don't blame you." He called, causing the cadet to jump and look his way. Cloud looked eager as Zack approached. He scuffed the blond on the chin. "Well, he's not going to kill you or do anything _too _horrible to you."

Cloud's eyebrows knitted together and his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What do you mean 'too horrible'?"

Zack gave him a toothy grin.

*

Sephiroth entered his apartment, glad to find that his 'roommate' Zackary wasn't there. He was tired and agitated and the lingering scent that the cadet had left behind was maddening. He sighed, closing his door which locked automatically. He kicked off his boots at the door, and began undoing his shoulder pads and sword holster as he crossed his living room and made his way down his hall towards his bedroom. He closed that door as well before setting his shoulder pads, sword holster and long black leather trench on the chair in the corner. He was now only clad in his pants and was debating whether or not he wanted to change those as well. He shrugged and pulled them off. His bedroom door was locked and he knew no one but a Turk could access the code to unlock it. He stretched, feeling several strained muscles and joints pop before he crossed to his bed and laid down on his back stretched out. He let out a sigh. It was hot, and he sort of wished he had the capability to sweat. He hated how his body stored heat and he couldn't release it through loss of water, salt and bacteria. No, he wasn't normal, no he couldn't sweat, and he hated it. _'I can't wait to get out of this heat.' _He thought, a slight smirk playing across his thin lips as thoughts of his plan for the following week floated to the surface of his mind. He couldn't wait, it was going to be fantastic. He rolled onto his side and rested his head on his pillow, inhaling the scent of the cadet. It was truly and intoxicating scent.

*

Cloud was in hysterics and Zack didn't know if he should laugh, comfort his friend or leave. The blond cadet was face down on his rack, pillow over his head, bottom slightly in the air. "Cloud, it'll be okay."

Cloud shook his head, which shook his whole body in away causing his bottom to sway slightly. Zack couldn't help but smirk at that, Cloud was so cute.

"No it won't!" Cloud whined pulling his head from beneath the pillow and sitting up on his knees gazing over at his friend. "I've already made a total ass out of myself, I practically tried to hump the general, Zack my life is over!" He cried. His eyes were puffy, he'd broke out into sobs the moment Zack had explained what the general had planned, and though his sobs had stopped he still felt like throwing himself off the plate.

Zack took a seat on the rack across from the blonds, he didn't really care who's it was. He waved a hand.

"Oh come on, listen tons of people guys and girls want to hump the general, or get humped by the general ok. You're just lucky you were drunk and that he thinks you don't remember ok? He honestly just wants to help you, he sees you have potential."

Cloud shook his head frantically

"No, no that's just what he told you cause he knew you'd tell me! You got a big mouth Zack!"

Zack pouted. "And he's planning something horrible, really, really horrible!"

Zack rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so overly dramatic. Act like a SOLDIER."

Cloud glared.

"I'M NOT A SOLDIER!" He snapped. Zack shrugged.

"Not yet." He sighed and leaned forward. "Listen Cloud, the general wants to help you, so accept it. He's really a nice guy when you get to know him."

Cloud whimpered and fell back onto his rack.

*

Cloud stood out of the motor pool office, trembling. The motor pool itself was a large open mouthed garage with many different vehicles that would take different people different places. He'd never had a reason to use the motor pool. He'd heard stories of other cadets who had been ordered to go out on assignment with a higher up who had to use the motor pool. A upper would simply pick a cadet or two and take them out on assignment, it was frightening and almost cruel. The cadets would never know what they were in for, ever. All they'd know was that the goal was to learn as much as possible in order to pass all of the SOLDIER tests. Cloud trembled, he was going on assignment with _Sephiroth. _He was going alone with the general. He was either very excited or very terrified, he couldn't decide which.

"Good morning cadet Strife."

Sephiroth smirked as the blond nearly jumped five feet in the air. It was obvious his nerves were shot, no doubt from that mere fact he was going to be going out on assignment with the great _GENERAL. _"Follow me." He stated, leading the blond over to a large iron walled truck. Sephiroth jumped in, receiving salutes and 'Good morning General Sephiroth, Sir!' from the two other SOLDIER second classes who were already seated in the back. He took his own seat, nodding to them before gazing out at the dumb struck blond. It was true they would be going out on assignment alone—but since Sephiroth didn't want to do extra paperwork he decided to commandeer a truck that was already going out on assignment in the same direction he planned on going. "take a seat cadet." He stated. Sephiroth felt a slight rush of power as he watched the small cadet climb onto the back of the truck. He was small in frame, and was rather unorthodox. He pushed this odd sense away and merely smirked amusedly at the cadet.

*

The ride was quiet, and Sephiroth feigned sleep as not to be bothered by the two second class SOLDIERS. He rested his head back, listening to the two converse cheerfully and to the ever so often 'shifting' of the cadet sitting directly across from him. They were so close, their knees almost touched, but Sephiroth didn't let that cloud his mind, he needed to be sharp in order to execute his plan. Though he was excited about his plan he hid it well, kept a cool head, but this odd sensation nawing away at the back of his mind was beginning to bother him. He'd had it all evening and morning long, this sensation that he was forgetting something, something very important. Something involving him and a second party. He mentally shrugged off the feeling and rather focused on his plan.

*

Several hours later Sephiroth climbed off the back of the military truck, his high boots causing the grass beneath his feet to crunch slightly. He turned as the blond cadet jumped out of the truck, stumbling slightly. The truck drove off, leaving the two alone. Cloud looked around. "Uh Sir, where are we?" He asked. Sephiroth smiled.

"A place ever second and first class SOLDIER call 'no where'." He stated, turning towards the woods, cadet following quickly behind him. To ever one of Sephiroth's strides Cloud had to make two, the general just had really long legs. Cloud felt himself blush as he thought about the generals long, _strong _legs. He shook his head. He was an assignment, he needed to stay alert. "Uh Sir…since we are out in the middle of nowhere…uh what if we get into trouble?" he asked, knowing how utterly stupid he sounded. "Like, what if there are snakes or poisonous marvroles out here?"

"Don't worry Cadet, the only thing _you _need worry about are the Behemoth. They breed out here." He stated, glancing over his shoulder in slight amusement at the cadet who had halted in his footsteps, mouth hanging agape. He paused, turning to gaze at the stunned cadet, who took several uneven steps towards him.

"What do you mean Behemoths?! And what do you mean they breed out here? That means they're at least level 80 monsters!" He fumbled, eyes wide and semi pleading. Sephiroth ignored the pleading questions and turned continuing on his way. Cloud whimpered and followed, dragging his feet. He knew he was going to die out there. No, first he'd make a fool out of himself in front of his IDOL and then he'd get himself killed. What a way to go. "Are there…actually Behemoth out here?" He asked quietly as he followed behind the older and more experienced man.

"I wouldn't have warned you if there were no reason for caution cadet, I do not joke nor do I lie." He stated, another sudden sensation of forgetfulness and uneasy nawing at his insides. Cloud hung his head.

"If I'd known that this is what we'd be doing I wouldn't have showed up." He grumbled, receiving a searching look from Sephiroth. _'That is not the Cloud I know.' _The thought was random and he hardly registered it at all as he eyed the blond.

"That would have been insubordination Cadet Strife. If you have not yet caught on, I am bringing you out here to help you pass the SOLDIER exam."

Cloud's head shot up and he gazed wide eyed up at the general. General Sephiroth had _never _opted to help any other member of SOLDIER, which caused Cloud's heart to skip a beat and his stomach to flutter. He felt foolish but to be receiving such focused attention from the man he used to (cough) masturbate to was greater than his wildest dreams. "Now Cadet Strife, I would like you to attack me." Sephiroth stated, pulling his sword from it's sheith, jade eyes narrowing at the young cadet. Cloud gaped in alarm.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"I've already told you I do not mess around." Sephiroth stated. Cloud jumped as in a blink of an eye the general was in front of him and the next thing he knew he was sent flying into a nearby tree trunk. He groaned quickly pulling his casual shinra sword to defend himself. Cloud yelped as Sephiroth rounded the tree and aimed for him again. He quickly lowered himself to the ground the blade of the generals sword missing him by a mere hair, which fell to the ground, he spun and shot up his leg hitting the general in the chest. Sephiroth let out a slight grunt in surprise, he hadn't expected that. Cloud yelped and quickly scurried to find footing as the general began attacking him again.

"Damn!" he yelped as he stumbled to the side and then was slammed on his back the general towering over him. Sephiroth gazed down at him.

"Congratulation's Cadet."

Cloud blinked.

"Huh?"

Sephiroth leaned down and pulled the cadet to his feet.

"You will make it into SOLDIER no doubt about it." He stated mater of fact like.

"But, but how…."

"It takes a talented SOLDIER first class to lay a single hit on me…and for a mere cadet to kick me square in the chest," he smirked. "Takes talent." He stated turning and walking away. Cloud felt a huge grin plaster itself on his face. Not only had the general complimented his ability (in an odd way) but the general had 'smirked' at him. Not his usually coy 'I'm going to kill you' smirk but a true 'I'm proud of you' smirk. Cloud felt his stomach flutter again as he picked up his sword and followed after the generals retreating back. Ready to die right then and there due to sheer happiness.

*

Sephiroth began heading back to 'base' which in all truth was a very small camp site he had picked out. He had gotten fire wood to cook dinner with and was wondering how far along the cadet had gotten with the actual assembly of the camp site. When he passed through the trees to the small incased clearing he found the cadet inside the 'unassembled' tent, pole sticking out one end the other sticking straight up. Sephiroth stood there and smirked as he watched the cadet struggle with the tent. Sephiroth recalled when he had first attempted putting up one of the shinra tents and also recalled he, Angeal and Genesis had slept out under the stars due to his poor temper (Which lead to the tent being torn to pieces).

Once Cloud had managed to get three of the four poles into place Sephiroth made his presents known by entering the campsite farther. "How are things going Cadet?" He asked sarcastically. Cloud snarled at the tent, jabbing the remaining pole at it.

"I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHERE THIS POLE GOES!" He snapped before throwing it on the ground and kicking it. Sephiroth felt the corners of his lips twitch upward. He couldn't help but chuckle as he set the fire wood down.

"This is one of Shinras four man models Cadet Strife." He said walking forward and picked up the pole, easily locating its place and finishing up the tent. Cloud was beat red in agitation and Sephiroth smirked down at him. Cloud huffed and looked at the tent.

"Uh sir…are you sure it's big enough?" He asked bending down to gaze into the tents open flap. Sephiroth cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean Strife? It's a four man tent, we are only two men, it will be plenty big."

Cloud blushed as he stood up straighter.

"Yes, well…I just would have figured you would want more space."

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders as he started the fire with a simple fire spell.

"I shared tents smaller then this with two and more other men before, and though I like my space I am accustom to not getting what I want in that department."

*

Cloud sighed, he was laying on the farthest left hand side of the tent, Sephiroth on the right, their things separating them. That had been Cloud's idea, he just couldn't handle being in such close courters to the general in such a situation. And even now when he as positive the general was sound asleep he couldn't help the erection poking up at his sleeping bag. Both were in sleeping bags, and both were naked. Sephiroth had explained that, that way they would both retain body heat and wouldn't freeze, after all 'nowhere' seemed to get frigid at night. Cloud hated to admit that he unconsciously fondled his erection, slightly lost in his nakedness and the warmth produced by his body that remained in the sleeping bag. And after a little while, his hand merely rubbing his erection slowly his mind and body relaxed enough for him to fall into sleep.

Awhile later Cloud sensed the world around him. His eyes fluttered open and he was startled to see the general leaning directly over him. He was clearly amused. Cloud noticed he'd somehow squirmed or kicked off his sleeping bag and was now laying uncovered, naked with his hand on his hard erection. Cloud yelped and rolled away, hiding his erection as best he could with his hip and hands, glancing horrified back at the general who was smirking broadly towards him. "You have a nice buttock cadet Strife."

Cloud's face turned bright red and he was sure he was going to be sick right then and there. He wanted to die, wanted to cry, but he wanted to die more. Sephiroth leaned down, his hair spilling over the teens smaller frame as he leaned towards the blonds now red ear. "Do you want help with that _Cloud?" _He asked, gently running his hand along the teens lower back. Cloud's head went limp and he bowed hit, eyes closed. He was still turned away from the general, but Sephiroth continued gently rubbing the teens back.

After several minutes of the generals large hands rubbing and massaging his back Cloud realized how much he'd surrendered himself. He suddenly remembered the General was also naked and that maybe the general wasn't teasing him. Even if he was being teased, Cloud so desperately wanted that large hand to go lower and touch his bottom, which the general had teasingly complimented. The blond shifted slightly, keeping himself hidden as much as possible while he glanced back at the general, who had climbed over the wall between them and was seated behind him. The general's _general _was stiff, which caused Cloud's own hard flesh to throb longingly. Sephiroth smiled scooting closer to the cadet, pushing him gently back into a laying down position and claiming his lips. The blonds eyes widened as he gazed into jade green.

This hadn't been part of Sephiroth's plan, but the sight of the cadet touching himself in sleep and the smell that came with it was too much for even the general to ignore, mostly when he felt himself so attracted to the Cadet, how he hadn't noticed it earlier was beyond him, had he lost his mind? He didn't understand it, but he was glad he figured it out. He broke the kiss. "It's okay Cloud, don't be shy." He whispered, gently nuzzling the blonds temple. "I just," _'Want to fuck you to oblivion.' _"Just want to kiss you." He said quietly. The blond's skin was tinted pink, illuminated through the sky net above the tent that allowed the light of the full moon to spill in. His lips were parted as haggered breath passed through.

"I…I want you." Cloud whispered. Sephiroth starred at him. "I always have."

Sephiroth felt his heart skip a beat. "I've always had a crush on you, but when I came to Shinra I knew I'd fallen in love with you."

Sephiroth claimed the cadets lips as he gently lowered his hand and gently poked at the boys puckered entrance. Cloud gasped, breaking the kiss and squirming slightly. Sephiroth gently kissed his jawbone.

"I don't know how long I've wanted you Cloud, I just can't believe I've waited so long for you." He stated, lifting his finger and wetting it with his own saliva before lowering it again. Cloud lifted his hips meeting the generals finger as it pushed against his entrance.

As he caressed the blonds opening with his finger the blond moaned and gasped when Sephiroth leaned down and gently licked at his nipple. Sephiroth paused as a yelp escaped the blond as his finger pushed passed his entrance and into him. "Do you want me to stop?"

Cloud shook his head.

"No…but…it feels weird…please…go…s-slo…"

Sephiroth mentally noted what the teen was saying. He was a virgin. He gently kissed the blonds lips.

"I'll be as gentle as possible."

Sephiroth gently positioned the teen on his stomach and gently lifted the boys round bottom, gently brushing his wet head against the boys puckered entrance. Cloud let out a cry and gripped onto the sleeping back, tucking his head slightly as the general entered him. Tears burned the corner of his eyes at the burning sensation ripping at his back side. The pain was blinding, though the large hand holding his hip and the other gently rubbing his shoulder blades seeped warmth and comfort. Sephiroth gently stroked the boys trembling frame as the blond let out the breath he'd been holding against the pain in a large wisp of air before taking a large gulp of air. "Do you want me to stop?"

Cloud shook his head at the quietly asked question. The general gently gripped the boys hips pulling himself out slightly, before pushing back in, he repeated slowly, moving out farther with each slow steady thrust, the sound of pained whimpers almost making him stop all together, but the slight panting that slowly began to follow began to encourage him that the pain was passing and the pleasure was beginning to kick in.

Cloud let out a pleasured scream as the general's cock was so deeply embedded in him that it pushed firmly against his prostate. Both were moving, quickly and with no apparent rythem. IT was obvious to Sephiroth Cloud didn't have the coordination yet to match any rythem, he was very much a virgin, awkward and uneasy. Their bodies continued to meet, back and forth, in and out. Sephiroth could feel the muscles beginning to slowly tighten around him and with the teenagers ever growing moans he knew the blonds orgasm was soon to come.

Several thrusts later Cloud out a strangled cry, his entire body tensing as he began shooting his load onto the sleeping bag. He curled in on himself slightly groaning and moaning in ecstasy as he came, his body being racked with convulsions. Sephiroth came with a grunt and bent over, resting his forehead on the blonds trembling shoulder.

Sephiroth pulled out of the cadet and eyed him. Cloud was on his side still trembling from his orgasim, eyes clamped shot, knees pulled up to his chest tears rolling down his cheeks. Sephiroth gently leaned down and pulled him close. "Are you okay?"

Cloud nodded, sniffing slightly turning in the generals arms, opening his shining, watery blue eyes.

Sephiroth understood and gently pulled the teen to his chest, cuddling him. Cloud snuggled against his chest, and felt the General pull his own 'clean' sleeping bag over them both as he held him. Cloud felt foolish for crying, but he couldn't hold back all of the emotions he felt in that one moment. "Cloud."

"hmn?"

"I love you."

Cloud let out a sob, and the generals eyes tightened around him. His wildest dreams couldn't have matched to this moment, this awkward and beautifully cliché moment. The general loved him, and he loved the general. He prayed that when he woke the general would still love him, but he didn't linger on this thought, and instead snuggled as close to the general as possible and let sleep wash over him.

Sephiroth closed his eyes sighing in content, waiting for sleep to claim him like his deep breathing lover when a seemingly lost thought crossed his mind. _"I don't understand." _

But before he could figure out where the thought had come from, he had fallen to sleep.

**Well, this chapter was much longer, and there is a lemon. I know that it's probably the worst lemon ever written, but I think it's sweet. I like the awkward cliché first time between cloud and sephy. ^^**

**Now, please review. **

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed, your names are so many I cannot personally thank each and every one of you (though I will make it a point at the end of the story). Now I thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. Some of you LOVED the lemon and others thought it was 'blah' for those of you who loved it ^^; I'm glad, and to those who did not then it was you who noticed the blahness of the lemon, which WAS intentional. Any ways, thank you all again.**

**NOTE: It was pointed out to me I may have plagiarized two things from Bjanik author of 'the other way around'. I feel guilty for not noticing my own blunder and correcting it before posting and thus have written Bjanik an apology message and await her reply. If she takes this accident as a fowl move, I will go back and edit the situation where Sephiroth and Cloud are together, but if she is not offended then it will remain. **

**WARNING: angst, SO MUCH AGST IT'LL BE COMING OUT YOUR BUTT!**

**Thank you again for reviewing.**

Chapter 007

Cloud awoke finding himself alone. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and tried to sit up but regretted it, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth as fire like pain shot up through his rectum and up his spinal cord. He let out a breath and moaned flopping back down. He didn't think it was possible to feel such pain. He took several long breaths trying to relax, but the throbbing pain in his bottom just wouldn't let him. He glanced around to find the generals things gone and he suddenly felt panicked. What if the general had left him! Out in the middle of nowhere! He forced himself to sit up, tears burning the back of his eyes as he scrambled around gathering his things. He found slipping on his pants the hardest part, for the baggy cloth rubbed against his throbbing anus making him want to cry and curl in on himself. But he at least 'tried' to push the pain aside, he needed to locate the general—the fear of being totally rejected frightened him and caused his heart to double in rate and his anxiety levels to sky rocket.

*

Sephiroth sat out near a stream that made its way through the forest, PHS in hand, head bowed slightly, long strands of silver hair falling over his shoulders and hiding his face. He had been mentally beating himself over the incidences of the previous night, he had never meant to engage in such an act with the cadet, and didn't know what had caused him to in the first place. He had morals, and he had broken them. He had dragged the cadet out in the middle of nowhere to help him, to train him up so he could have a better shot of passing the SOLDIER exam, and what did he do? He robbed the cadet of his most prized possessions, the cadet could never get back his virginity that he had so thoughtlessly stolen. Sephiroth felt another wave of guilt and nausea wash over him. Not only had he stolen the cadets virginity, but he had done it in the most brutal and impersonal way known to man. He hadn't taken care of the cadet, he hadn't comforted him the way he should have and he knew it. He felt empty and wasn't all too keen on facing the cadet.

He stiffened slightly as he heard a twig snap behind him and a scent like fog, rain and mountain air mixed with musk assaulted his nose. The cadet had located him. "General?" Cloud asked, wincing as he held to a tree to keep his balance. His face was red with pain and effort and sweat lined his brow. Just the boys voice caused guilt to flood the generals insides. He sat up straighter and glanced over his shoulder towards the boy. _'Last night should have been the most wonderful moment in the cadets life…and I ruined it.' _He thought bitterly.

Cloud pushed off of the tree and took a few unsteady steps forward before the pain in his anus was to sever and he teetered, falling towards the ground.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled, jumping back and catching the blond around the middle, gently lowering him to the ground, where he trembled and gasped for breath. "Cloud, I'm sorry, but I need to remove your pants." He stated, doing quick work of the buttons on the baggy pants. Once he'd pulled them down—along with the boys boxers—he gently pushed the teen up onto his knees. He fished out a Cur2 materia, he had stronger material but he was sure he wouldn't need it. "I'm sorry Cloud." He said quietly again, as he gently pressed the round orb near the boys raw entrance, causing the blond to yelp. "I'm sorry, but this my sting." He stated as he pushed to orb passed the tight and puckered entrance before casting the spell. Internal healing took a little more effort, but Sephiroth succeeded none the less.

Several minutes later Cloud had replaced his pants and was eyeing the general who had claimed his seat near the river again. He looked away biting his trembling lip. The general had apologized, that's when he knew. Knew that he and the general couldn't be together. He had done something wrong last night, and he didn't know how to fix it. Was it because he cried? The pain had been sever during their 'encounter' but his orgasm had been one of the most powerful he had ever had. Perhaps the general had realized he'd shed tears over that. He was pathetic, he couldn't even handle an orgasm…he screwed everything up. He bowed his head.

"Sir…." His voice was quacking, and he had to force himself to steady it. "Sir, I think I will pack up my things and go and wait near the road for a ride back to Shinra." He stated, turning and heading back to gather his things. Sephiroth didn't stop him, though he wished he could. But how could he? When he had ruined the teens life.

He remembered his first time, it hadn't been all that romantic either, in fact if he recalled he hadn't had much say in the matter, as was his dear _friend _Genesis's claim to fame. Never needing to ask for permission. Sephiroth balled his fists as a lonely sensation swept over him. He quickly jumped to his feet and dashed in the direction the cadet had gone. It didn't take him long to locate the road where the cadet stood, shoulders hunched head bowed.

Cloud yelped as strong hands spun him around and he was pulled into a tight embrace. He could hear the generals beating heart, and feel his heavy breathing on the top of his head, as silver strands of 'coconut' scented hair spilled down over him. "I'm sorry Cloud." Sephiroth breathed heavily, holding onto the cadet as if both their lives depended on it. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you, never. I love you Cloud."

The blonds eyes grew wide as the general pulled only slightly back as to look down at him, he gazed back up, wide blue eyes locked on to emotion filled jade ones. "I love you, I really do Cloud." Sephiroth said quietly, gently tracing the younger mans jaw. "And knowing that I hurt you…it tears me up inside, makes me feel like…" His expression saddened. "Like a monster." He bowed his head gently pressing his forehead against the blonds. "I never wanted to hurt you, I never thought we'd…I never thought anything like that would have happened. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry Cloud." He pulled the cadet close, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller frame. "It shouldn't have been that way, it should have been planned, perfect, romantic, slow…" He gently pressed his lips to the blonds ear. "Gentle."

Cloud had never dreamed he would have heard such 'kind' and 'human' things spill forth from the generals mouth, the demon of Wutai, Shinra's ultimate weapon, the one they called 'not-human'. He let himself be pulled into the embrace, leaning his head against the general's chest. He could hear his heart beat, and could feel his emotions. He gently gripped onto the general's forearm.

"I…I thought it was something I did."

Sephiroth startled quickly stood back and cupped the teens face and shook his head.

"No."

"I thought it was because I was weak." Cloud looked down bitterly. "I truly cherish last night…and I will never forget it…but I feel weak."

"Cloud, it isn't weakness to cry…it is an emotion often shared between lovers."

Cloud blinked and looked up towards the taller man who still cupped his face.

"Lovers?" He asked hopefully. Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes, Cloud I have had feelings for you, for awhile now…and I really long to be with you. But, I can never forgive myself for,"

"No, please don't regret last night, it hurt…but even so I loved it." He pressed himself against the general. "They always say the first time is awkward and hardly ever goes like you plan and that it will hurt. I…I will always cherish last night." He let a small smile cross his pink lips as he tilted his head back to look up at the man holding him. "And I have loved you for a long time to Sephiroth."

Sephiroth felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his spine. That was the first time he could remember the cadet calling him by his name. He gently leaned down and kissed the blonds pink lips tenderly.

"I promise…I promise to make it up to you."

**Yes, this one is short, but that is because I didn't want to write a LONG angst chapter. The next chapter will be long, six pages at the least. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am enjoying this story so much! ^^ I've gotten more reviews on this story than any other stories on here! ^_^ But besides that, I've decided I'm going to finish this story before I continue with Cursed by Birth, for those of you who might have read that. Any ways on with the story.**

**WARNING: mutual masturbation. **

Chapter 008

Zack entered the generals living courters earlier then he knew he should, but he didn't really care. He needed to talk to the no doubt snoozing general. He closed the front door quietly before kicking off his boots. He crossed the living room, walked down the hall passed the bathroom and into the generals bedroom.

The general was indeed sleeping, and Zack took a moment to admire the figure before him as he took steady and quiet steps farther into the room, hands held behind his back. He study the generals features. The way his face was peaceful rather the stoic the way the long strands of silver hair seemed to flow as it was splayed out beneath him. His eyes followed the line of the generals pale exposed skin as it sloped from his shoulder down his side until his hip, and then the blanket covered the rest of him. Zack sighed; it really was a pity the blanket was there.

Zack cracked his knuckles, grin plastering itself on his face before he leapt and jumped onto the beautiful image that was the general—which would in a matter of seconds be a very angry beautiful general. "SEPHY-POO WAKY, WAKY EGGS AND BACKY!" He screamed as he made contact, causing the general's eyes to snap open but other than that he didn't even flinch. "COME ON SEPH IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" He yelled again shaking the older man's shoulder.

Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to relax and not rip the teenager on top of him into a million pieces. _"But you want to rip him into a million pieces." _Sephiroth pushed away the seemingly random thought, gritting his teeth.

"Get. Down. Right. Now. Puppy!" He said in a dangerously low voice. Zack blinked and gave him an apologetic smile, slowly scooting off of the general and laid down next to him on the bed. "Please tell me you don't have your shoes on." Sephiroth asked through gritted teeth, his eyes still clamped tightly shut. Zack continued to grin like an idiot.

"I don't, don't worry. I won't make that mistake again." He stated, remembering how Sephiroth had practically thrown him out of the window when he got mud all over the bed. He pushed the unpleasant memory from his mind scooting closer to the general and snuggling up against him. Sephiroth opened his eyes and gazed at the foolish grin on the teenagers face.

"What?"

"So, how did your trip out to 'nowhere' go with Cloud?"

"Fine, he has great potential. One he beefs up a little and grows in confidence he will make a fine SOLDIER."

Zack grinned ear to ear.

"Is that so?"

Sephiroth narrowed his jade eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive."

"Zackary."

"Did you guys do it?"

"Zackary!"

"Was it hot?"

Sephiroth sat up.

"ZACKARY!" He snapped, looming over the other first class SOLDIER, eyes narrowed dangerously. Zack cowered slightly.

"Sorry."

Sephiroth considered the gongogain before lowering himself onto his elbow and gently running his fingers through the naturally spiked black hair. Zack was uneasy but didn't move, he enjoyed the feeling. Sephiroth laid his head back on the pillow as he gently stroked the soft strands of black hair. Zack was nothing like other men from gongaga, he had cream skin, and no hair, anywhere as a matter of fact. Of course it was probably due to all of the mako in his system, and the fact that his skin was still cream in color was most likely due to his time away from the tropic sun of gongaga. "Listen, Seph…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push." Zack stated, resting his own head on the vacant pillow, the soft stroking sensation relaxing his nerves, but why Sephiroth was 'petting' him was a mystery, a pleasant mystery.

Sephiroth eyed the teen carefully.

"Zackary, why are you so interested?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"Because you and Cloud are my two best friends, and I want to know if I should be happy for you two. I mean, I know Cloud likes you, and well you get that strange possessive glint in your eyes whenever you look at him." He said quietly. Sephiroth smiled, gently pulling the teen closer to him in a semi hug.

"Then to answer your question, yes, me and Cloud have 'done' it."

Zack's eyes widened and he let out a yelping whoop.

"OH MY! YOU LAID CLOUD!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as the excitable puppy began chanting 'Seph laid Cloud' over and over.

*

Zack had followed Sephiroth around just like a puppy all morning, obvious excited about that fact he had screwed the cadet, which was strange. Sephiroth had been sure Zack would have been pissed, but he pushed the thought aside as he entered his office, Zack right on his heels. He took a seat and eyed the other SOLDIER who was grinning ear to ear. "Zack, you don't seem to understand what this means."

Zack blinked.

"What do you mean? Aren't you and Cloud like, together now?"

Sephiroth gave him a grim look, folding his fingers before him, resting his lips against his folded fingers.

"Yes, but I can't let my attitude change so drastically while inside the walls of Shinra."

Zack merely gazed at him as he continued. "My personality had been changing drastically over the last week but now that I know why I need to make quick work of fixing it."

"I don't think Cloud is going to like this."

"No, probably not, but I'm thinking of him in the long run. It is strictly against the rules for any two Shinra employees to be in a sexual relationship."

Zack snarled and sat in the chair.

"This is total bull shit! Everyone in Shinra is banging someone else who works in Shinra! I mean the president bangs Tseng all the time!"

Sephiroth shook his head in disgust.

"Yes, I feel very deeply for Tseng, but he's not one to complain. But Zack, I am aware that the higher ups would easily turn a blind eye to my sexual relations just to keep me happy seeing as how I am their greatest weapon, but there are several people who wouldn't, and would make my life hell."

"Who?"

Sephiroth leaned forward and rose his hand, two fingers unfolding.

"Scarlet. And Hojo."

Zack swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

*

The Turks HQ, a seemingly never ending maze and cubicles and offices filled with hundreds of blue suit wearing men and women all working together like clockwork. Zack shivered as he walked along holding a manila envelope. He didn't like the Turk HQ, it reminded him to much like an ant hill, or a bee hive. And by the looks he received he was an intruder. He didn't doubt all of those Turks could easily take him out. He shivered as he continued down a small isle between hundreds of cubicles. He paused as a red head poked out. "Oh heeeeey," He looked over his shoulder as the lanky red headed Turk exited his cubical. "What are you doing down here?" He asked in his lazy yet somehow energetic drawl. Zack turned towards the red head, he didn't really have anything against Reno, the Turk just sort of gave him the creep, the way his acted and talked just gave Zack the feeling the Turk knew what he was thinking it was frightening.

"Dropping off paper work from the general."

Zack felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as one of those 'knowing' smirks slid across the red heads pink lips.

"Ooh yeah?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the side of his cubical. "How is the general?" The smirk met his eyes. "Anything interesting happen while he was away?"

Zack's blood ran cold, but he tried to keep it from showing in his face. _'Does Reno know? Does he know about Seph and Cloud? No, how could he? Seph hardly told me and I know Cloud he'd be too embarrassed to brag that he got laid by the general!' _Reno gave him a 'fake' concerned look.

"Are you okay? You look kind of pale yo."

Zack turned his back on the red head and lifted the envelope.

"I have to deliver this." He stated walking away down the aisle. Reno smirked. Rude popped his head over his own cubical and gazed after the retreating SOLDIER before turning his gaze towards the smirking red head.

"Reno." He said quietly. Reno continued to smirk as he pushed off of the cubical wall.

"Yeah, I know, I know." He said turning and walking back into his work station.

*

Zack approached the Turk commanders office, flashing the semi elderly secretary the envelope before knocking. It took several moments till a quiet 'enter' was heard. Zack entered and sighed, dropping the envelope onto the desk. "Here you go, reports from the general." He said lazily, he didn't like being used as a delivery boy, he was a SOLDIER damn it!

Tseng reached for the envelope uttering a quiet 'thank you' when Zack noticed the Turk commander just wasn't himself that morning. His eyes narrowed slightly, the Turks long slender fingers were trembling slightly as he picked up the envelope and his eyes were slightly glassy, his skin was slightly beaded with sweat and he looked a little warm around the collar.

"Uh, sir?" He asked, worried, taking a step farther. "Are you okay?"

Tseng gazed at him and nodded.

"Yes, thank you for your concearn Zack but I'm fine, I'm just coming down with a cold."

Zack scratched the back of his neck.

"Ok, well maybe you shouldn't be working then…why don't you take the day off? I'm sure your second could handle things."

Tseng gave the SOLDIER a soft smile. He liked Zack, he was a breath of fresh air.

"Thank you Zack, I may just take your advice."

Zack nodded and turned, exiting. Tseng let out a puff of air before quickly pushing his chair away from his desk, causing himself and the chair to bump the wall. His eyes narrowed as a tall yet thin blond climbed out from under his desk, stretching as to pop his now stiff back.

"I thought he'd never leave." Rufus mumbled, popping his neck. Tseng's eyes narrowed as he stood up, his cheeks still a little flushed.

"He was hardly here three minutes and you couldn't even keep your hands off me!?" He snarled. Rufus merely smirked at him.

"What can I say, you're so touchable."

Tseng snarled. But Rufus ignored it before grabbing the other mans shoulders, slightly evil smirk plastered on his face. "Now, you said you were going to take that SOLDIERS advice."

Tseng balked.

"I was just saying that so he would leave!"

Rufus tapped his own pink lips thoughtfully gazing at the wutai man.

"Hmn…now I think you want to go back to your apartment so I can fuck you."

Tseng gritted his teeth but before he could retort to the younger man he was pinned against the wall pink lips pressed to his own. When Rufus broke the kiss he leaned in towards the other mans ear. "I have a new toy. I think you'll like it." He stated, taking the Turks arm and pulling him through a second door into 'their' room. It was a room which usually had a bed or sofa for him to fuck the Turk on, but this time he'd brought his toy with him. Tseng's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gazed at the strange contraption. He snarled at the blond who looked absolutely giddy.

"You've got to be joking."

Rufus looked at him, cocking his head to the side.

"Tseng, please, would I ever joke when it comes to fucking you? No I think not. Now strip and sit on the table."

Tseng sighed, he knew he wouldn't win, the younger man had been pulling him around in sexual messes like this for the past two years, after all if Rufus wanted something he'd get it. He wanted Tseng to be his bodyguard, so Tseng was made the brats bodyguard, Rufus got drunk and asked Tseng if he'd ever had sex with a man before, and Tseng stupidly and without thinking had said once. Ever since Tseng had been Rufus's sex toy, it seemed Rufus didn't like the fact his 'toy' had been touched by someone else and needed to remark him every now and then to be sure he was still 'his'. Tseng found the idea rather ironic as he stripped of his blue Turk uniform. He belonged to Shinra till death, mind and soul, and now he belonged to Rufus Shinra mind, body and soul. He found the idea truly ironic.

*

Sephiroth had finished his days paper work and was taking a moments rest when he felt a sudden touch. His eyes opened and he looked around. No one was in his office. He frowned sitting up. The hairs on his arms stood on end slightly as the sensation brushed him again. _'What the hell?' _He stood up and looked around his office, there was indeed no one there. He glared as he stood in the middle of the room looking around. He felt a prodding sensation but shook his head trying to ignore it, when he remembered he needed to speak to Cloud.

Sephiroth entered the cadet bathroom, having had been informed Cloud had gone to take a shower from a panicky looking cadet in the lunch room. It wasn't like Sephiroth had tried to frighten the cadet, it just sort of happened. He entered the bathroom to find the mirrors fogged and the air thick with steam. The room was very warm. He quietly approached the larger shower that was in the back of the restroom where the water was coming from. Only Cloud would skip lunch to take a shower, Sephiroth thought as he silently slid the soft curtain aside just enough for him to peer in. He leaned against the side of the wall, arms crossed, coy smirk playing across his lips. Sephiroth didn't know why, but he did feel strong waves of emotions when ever around the boy—even aggressive emotions, which he still couldn't quite place. Was he just protective? He pushed his emotional issues from his mind as he gazed at the site before him.

The way the water cascaded down upon the teens frame, causing his blond hair to cling to his face and neck, how the water coated his ivory skin with streams of water, rolling along the curves of his form. Sephiroth felt the swelling in his pants as he noted how the soap lingered on the boy's body, vast amounts remaining on his lower back and slathering down between his legs as it was washed down from his body. He continued to watch as the teen bowed his head as to see what he was doing as he poured a good supply of soap into his hand before rubbing it along his chest and stomach.

Once the teen was lathered he went and began washing his hair, and while he did that Sephiroth noted the boys ever growing erection. He inwardly chuckled, showers, he wasn't sure what it was about them but it could always get a guy hard. He heard a slight groan of annoyance from Cloud as he finished his rinse and then looked down at his erect cock.

"Need a hand?" Sephiroth chuckled as the boy jumped as he wrapped his arms around him, being sure the teen could escape. Cloud tried to turn and look at the older man but had no luck.

"S-Sephiroth!?"

Sephiroth nuzzled the boys ear.

"Hmn." _'Damn…how can I not be affection when around him?' _He thought bitterly as he pressed himself against him, he was still fully clothed but the feeling of the teens wet body soaking his clothes while the shower head drenched him slowly felt amazing. "You looked amazing when wet cadet, has anyone ever told you that?" He asked gently kissing the boys ear. Cloud let out a whimper.

**X] I am cruel. Yes it be a cliffhanger. The next chapter is going to have several LEMONS in it to make up for this little cliffy. ^^ I hope you enjoyed it and hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've never written more than one lemon in a chapter before—so please let me know if I did okay! ^^; And forgive me for taking so long, I got to page ten and like had a brain fart. **

**WARNING: Sexual themes, masturbation, and yaoi lemons. XD **

Chapter 009

Sephiroth gently nibbled on the blond's earlobe, arms wrapped firmly around the cadets wet and soaping middle. "S-S-Sir!"

"You can call me Sephiroth when we are alone."

Cloud swallowed his throat suddenly very dry.

"S-Seph-iroth…we…can't this…." He blushed furiously at the feel of the generals _general _pressed against his very naked bottom. Sephiroth gently lowered his left hand and rubbed in circles on the boy's hip, ceasing his nibbling and eyeing the boy.

"You're right…now isn't really the time, nor the place." He said, quickly spinning the cadet around and pressing him against the wall, holding him there as he leaned down and gently captured the blonds' lips in a quick kiss. "But I can't leave you like this now can I? That would be very irresponsible." He stated silkily lowering his hand along the boy's stomach before wrapping his fingers gently around the boy's swollen flesh, quickly capturing his lips as he gasped at the sudden contact.

Clouds blush deepened as he pressed himself closer to the general, completely surrendering himself to the 'hard to ignore' presents before him. He closed his eyes as the Sephiroth explored his mouth with his skilful tongue and rubbed his now soap covered gloved hand along his shaft causing him to moan and whimper into the kiss.

Sephiroth ran his fingers against the trembling teen's shaft, rubbing up and down the back from base to tip and back. He then wrapped his fingers gently around the head, pulling back the foreskin, greedily swallowing all of the blond's moans and groans, being sure no other could hear him, those sounds were only for him and no one else! He broke the kiss taking a breath, his bangs clinging to his forehead and the sides of his face as he gazed down at the panting blond. "You are so beautiful when wet Cloud." He stated before quickly capturing the boys swollen lips again, sliding his tongue quickly in. He ran his thumb across the very tip of the cadet's shaft causing him to jump and quickly grip the general's shoulders for support, his feet slipping on the soapy tiles of the shower. Sephiroth wrapped his right arm firmly around the boys waste, pushing him a little harder against the wall—now Sephiroth was under the showerhead. He closed his eyes, preventing the water from entering and blinding him. He released the blond's lips and shook his head slightly scooting closer as to keep the water from preventing him oxygen. Cloud whimpered.

"Seph."

Sephiroth felt heat rush up his neck. Cloud's cheeks, neck and ears were a strawberry pink, his large blue eyes were half lidded and glassy and his pink lips were slightly swollen from the vigorous kisses. He slid his hand down the boy's hardened groin causing the blond to groan and hang his head slightly.

"Cloud."

The blond looked up but couldn't say anything when his lips were captured and a tongue entered his mouth, his eyes widened slightly as Sephiroth began jerking his wrists, slowly at first but gradually picking up pace.

While Sephiroth jacked off the blond he fucked the blond's mouth with his own tongue, completely and utterly enjoying the moans and groans that were muffled by their lips. He kept his grip on the boy's waste firm as he continued jerking his soapy gloved hand along the boy's shaft. He tightened his grip around the blonds waste as he felt the boy's fingernails digging into the unprotected part of his shoulder.

Cloud let out a loud muffled and semi squeaky moan as his entire body tensed, his muscles tightening almost painfully before waves of pleasure resonated out from his core to the very tips of his fingers and toes.

Sephiroth continued to jerk his hand as the cadet shot his load against his hip. He slowed his hand as the boy's orgasm began to slow, but gently milked him for several extra minutes before releasing the boy's now placid penis.

He lifted the boy up slightly kissing down his neck before moving up to his ear. Cloud was panting heavily and was gripping onto the general knowing that if he were to let go he'd fall, he couldn't even feel his legs. "I love you." He whispered, causing Sephiroth to pause in his kissing. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards and he gently nuzzled his face against the boy's neck.

"I love you to, Cloud." _"Do you?" _Sephiroth ignored the thought, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it!

Once Cloud had regained his ability to stand on his own to legs, both him and the general exited the shower into the empty cadet bathroom, Cloud was glad that Sephiroth had locked the door, though Sephiroth had stated he'd wished he'd put up the 'out of order' sign as well. Cloud dressed while the general used a weak 'heating' spell to dry out his clothes. Cloud stood in front of the mirror now fully clothed in 'grunt' uniform toweling out his hair, which was sticking up in odd angles like always. He eyed the general through the mirror. "Sephiroth…."

The general glanced over towards the boy now finished drying himself off.

"Yes Cloud?"

Cloud averted his gaze down towards the sink as he continued toweling his hair.

"I talked to Zack earlier, and he said you had something you needed to talk to me about. He sounded a little irritated."

Sephiroth sighed, that had been the reason he'd gone looking for the cadet. He approached, wrapping his arms around the cadet, resting his head on the blonds shoulder.

"Cloud, I do love you, and I want us to be together, but you have to understand I can't let my love for you impair my judgment. I still need to be the general, I still need to act as cold and as distant as I always have."

Cloud side.

"Yeah, I understand."

Sephiroth gently kissed the top of his head.

"Good. But don't worry Cadet, whenever I can I promise that we will spend every spare moment together."

Cloud grinned as the general exited the cadet bathroom. That was a promise he would hold to the general.

*

Later that morning Sephiroth sat in his office gazing out of his window, he was confused. The week had been so odd for reasons he couldn't quite explain. He felt as if he were forgetting something, something important—like a dream where the more you try to hold onto it the more it slips through your fingers. He couldn't even remember a lot of the earlier part of the week. He just knew that when he had seen Cloud he felt such a surge of emotion he wondered if it was even his—and even now, when he lets down his hardened shield to be with the cadet he sometimes feels like it's wrong, that he shouldn't be feeling that way. _'I don't understand, I love Cloud, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't…but then why do I keep getting this feelings of wanting something else? Why do these stray thoughts puzzle me so?' _

He sighed and cleared his mind. IT didn't matter, he had Cloud now that was all that mattered. Things were going fine, Zack was getting over the death of Angeal, there had been no sitings of Genesis, and now he had Cloud all to himself. He smirked.

*

Zack sat on the rack opposite Cloud listening to the blonds' 'fan boy' ranting about the general, eyes averted to his shoes, hands folded in his lap. He nodded. "Yeah, the general can have _that _affect on people."

Cloud frowned from his rack towards his 'less' then enthusiastic friend.

"Zaack! I thought you'd want to hear all this crap. You're always pestering about it! I thought you'd be more enthusiastic!"

Zack shrugged his shoulders and leaned his back against the wall. Cloud frowned. "You know, It's not like I had to tell you Zack! But I assumed you want to know and would end up badgering me anyways, but forgive me for assuming to much."

Zack sighed sitting up straighter and looking his friend straight in the eye.

"Cloud, I'm really very happy for you, and yes I have to admit Seph cornering you in the shower is hot and I'll probably have dreams about that, but I have a lot on my mind right now."

Cloud frowned.

"Like what?"

Zack sighed.

"Like moving out of Seph's apartment and moving back into my own."

Cloud lowered his gaze, he understood. Zack had moved in with the general because he had felt so alone and miserable after his lover's death, and now because of the blonds relationship with the general he had to move back in.

"I'm sorry Zack, I didn't mean to be rude."

Zack shook his head.

"IT's okay Cloud, I mean, it's in the past." He gave a weak smile. "I'm alone, I mean, it's okay. I survived sixteen-years alone," His smile faded and his blue eyes grew glassy. "It's not like the last two years meant,…meant any--" Tears formed in his eyes. Cloud's own eyes widened. Zack bowed his head. "M-meant anything!"

Cloud quickly jumped off of his rack and sat next to his friend, wrapping his arms around his friend as he cried.

"I'm sorry Zack, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad!" He pressed his head against his friends. "Well—well maybe you don't have to move out." He stated. "I mean it's not like I'll be moving in. You can stay there I'm sure Sephiroth wouldn't mind."

Zack shook his head, his shoulders trembling slightly.

"No, no don't be silly. I can't stay there, I wouldn't feel right." He sobbed sitting up, causing Cloud's arms to hang loosely around his middle as he looked up at the taller teen. "It's just…I've never felt so alone before—and the person I love I can't have!" He sobbed. Cloud gave him a sorrowful look and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Zack. But maybe if you told the person you loved that you loved them…you wouldn't be alone."

Zack gave a choked sob before returning the hug.

*

Zack exited the shinra main building, after his emotional breakdown he knew he needed to get some fresh air—not that Midgars air was all that fresh. He walked along the plate, heading towards Loveless ave. He couldn't believe how emotionally distraught he'd gotten, it had been several months since his lovers death, he'd thought he'd gotten over it, but he supposed he had just been fooling himself. He sighed, standing in the middle of the street. Where was he going? And what would he do when he got there? "Yo."

He blinked and looked over his shoulder to see the red headed Turk leaning against one of the street lamps. Reno pushed himself off of the lamp and walked towards the SOLDIER. "This is Turk jurisdiction." He stated matter of fact like. Zack's eyes narrowed.

"I'm off duty."

Reno smiled.

"I know." He lifted his arms and pillowed the back of his head as he paused at the SOLDIERS side. "I just didn't expect you to be spending your time skulking around Loveless avenue."

Zack crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well what were you doing skulking around the avenue?"

Reno smiled.

"I wasn't skulking, I was stalking."

Zack blinked, his arms falling to his side.

"Stalking?"

The read head nodded.

"Yeah, stalking you. I've been looking for you ever since your shift ended, I swear when you're not paying attention to where you're going you're pretty hard to track."

Zack didn't know how to respond, the Turk had been 'stalking' him? That was beyond weird, it was down right frightening. Why would the Turk be stalking him? His mako blue eyes narrowed and he took a defensive step back brandishing his hand in warning.

"Why were you stalking me!?" He snapped in question.

"So, where's your little buddy?" Reno asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, completely ignoring the question as if the SOLDIER had simply said nothing. "You know, the little blond one, the totally hot one."

Zack's eyes widened and he snarled pointing a finger at the Turk.

"Don't talk about Cloud like that! He's taken!"

Reno cocked his head to the side, knowing smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Besides I'm not interested in him like that, or at all actually. But where is he? He and the _general _planning anything special?"

Zack's mouth fell open. So, Reno did know. But how?

"What do you want Reno?"

"I wanna help you out of this rut, that's what I wanna do." The red head reached out his pale slender hand. "We're buddies aren't we?"

Zack was beyond surprised. Did Reno know EVERYTHING? The red head withdrew his hand and put them back behind his head. "Listen; come to my apartment tonight at eight okay? We can drink and you can bitch and complain all you want. We could even pick up on a game or something." He stated turning and heading back down the avenue to finish whatever job he was on. Zack watched him go, completely and utterly confused. He bit his cheek thoughtfully. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go really, not like he could go and hang out with Cloud or Sephiroth, after all Sephiroth was planning some big thing for Cloud for some really dramatic reason that Zack couldn't quite remember, he'd sort of shut down after hearing the first part of the plan. He shrugged his shoulders. What could it hurt? To go and hang out with Reno? He turned to head back towards the Shinra building, to hopefully find something to do until eight.

*

Sephiroth smiled, having finished writing the note he was sending to Cloud, he had never written anything that was not either professional or homework in form, this simple yet kind note was something very new. He would have had Zack deliver it to the Cadet, but he couldn't seem to find his LT. Anywhere.

*

Eight-o-clock rolled around soon enough and Zack found himself on the 20th floor at the red headed Turks apartment door. He knocked on the door lightly three times—several moments later the door opened and a disheveled (more so then normal) Turk greeted him with a wide smile. "Hey, glad to see you came, believe me Zack, you won't regret it." He stated stepping back into the apartment as to let the SOLDIER in. Zack followed him in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Reno's apartment wasn't anything like how he'd imagined it. It was spotless, totally clean. Everything seemed to have a place—he had always pictured the apartment would have been like stepping into a wrecking zone. "Make yourself at home, I have beer and nachos!" He stated as he climbed onto the forest green sofa, sitting Indian style in front of the T.V. which was turned to a national Chocobo racing channel. Zack took a seat and looked at the screen tensely, he was uncomfortable. He heard a popping sound and looked over just in time to have a freshly opened can of beer thrust under his nose. "Here ya go."

He took it.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem." Reno replied opening his own can with a 'hiss' before taking a long swallow. Zack starred at the Turk. Okay, seeing Reno drink wasn't all that surprising, but seeing the Turk in only a white wife beater and black shorts—or where they boxers?—was a little strange. He had stripped down to a sleeveless zip up navy blue sweater and black denim jeans, but he suddenly felt WAY over dressed. He even began wondering why he'd bothered to come, he had nothing in common with the Turk, he hardly knew the Turk. Then why did he come?

"Zack…you'll never get over it until you force yourself to move on."

Zack's head snapped towards the red heads, eyes narrowed in a glare. Reno merely looked at him. "Angeal's gone, it's the hard, cold, sad truth. I know that you two loved each other, and I know that you will _never _stop loving him, but if you don't let go—you'll just end up killing yourself from the inside out."

"Oh yeah," Zack could feel the back of his eyes burn. "And you think you fucking know huh!" He snapped, he through the beer on the floor and grabbed the Turk by his wife beater, shaking him slightly. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

Reno shook his head, completely unfazed by the sudden danger he could be in and the sudden glow of mako energy in the SOLDIERS eyes.

"No, I don't know how you feel, but I can imagine how I would feel if I had to kill my lover." He gently placed his hand on the SOLDIERS wrist. "Zack, you need to release yourself from the chains Angeal put you in, otherwise you will never be happy."

Zack gritted his teeth, clamping his eyes shut as his fists shook. He slowly released his grip on the Turk and sat down on the sofa, head bowed.

"But I don't know how."

Reno scooted closer to the SOLDIER, leaning in close to the others ear.

"_Sleep with me." _

Zack jumped and gazed wide eyed at the Turk, who looked dead serious.

"WHAT?!"

"Sleep with me." Reno stated simply, resting his back against the arm of the sofa in a lounging position. "Let go of all of the pent up anger and rage and sadness by intimacy."

Zack looked stunned. "Listen, I know you don't like me like that, and it's not like we're going to be together after this—but I wanna help you and I'm willing to if you are. Because if you sleep with me, you're going to be your own man, you won't be someone else's."

Zack bowed his head and gazed at his shoes with wide eyes, remaining in silence for a long while.

"I…I've never topped before."

Reno shrugged.

"So? Who cares, there's a first time for everything. It's not like you're going to suck." His smirk returned. "After all, don't puppies have great libidos'?"

Zack looked over at him and smiled. He couldn't believe he was going to accept Reno's form of 'help.'

*

Cloud entered the generals apartment, gazing around the dimly lit living room. He glanced down at the note again—he'd read it several times.

Cloud,

Meet me at eight-o-clock

I assure you

It'll be a night both of us shall

Not forget.

-Sephiroth

Cloud had practically 'squeed' with joy at the invitation and had been excitedly wonder what the general had planned. He entered, healed off his shoes and closed the door lightly looking around the living room, which had, changed quite a bit. The coffee table was gone and the sofa had been moved so it rested against the wall, and a fireplace—Cloud hadn't recalled being there before—rested lit, casting the room in an orange glow, with shadows dancing along the walls. "Sephiroth?" He called wandering a little farther into the room. He jumped at the voice coming from the kitchen doorway.

"Cloud, I'm glad you came." Sephiroth smirked as the cadet held his hand over his heart, and a nerves yet sweet smile crossed his pink lips.

"Of course I came." He smiled and glanced around. "What's all of this?"

He jumped and waved his hands. "Not that this isn't great! I'm just," He let his hands fall to rest. "confused."

Sephiroth exited the kitchen doorway and approached the cadet, pulling him into a warm hug. Cloud rested his hands on the generals chest along with his head, smiling at the warmth.

"This is what I promised you."

Cloud gasped and craned his head back as to look up at the much taller man. Sephiroth smiled down at him before gently claiming his lips, gripping the blonds chin in his hand as he gently lead him nearer the fire, where they both lowered to the soft carpet. He gently broke the kiss and ran his hand along the teens face, the fire causing the large blue eyes to sparkle innocently. "You are so beautiful cadet."

Cloud blushed, he sort of wished Sephiroth would use his name more often, but whenever he was called cadet his stomach would do a flip—it had sort of become his pet name and he sort of liked it.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted your first time to be special." Sephiroth said sadly. Cloud smiled and gently leaned into the stroking hand.

"It really bothers you doesn't it? I didn't mind our real first time…sure it hurt," he smiled and leaned forward, leaning against the general. "but that's what adults always say 'the first time always hurts'."

Sephiroth gently leaned down and nibbled on his ear cause him to blush and giggle at the tickling sensation.

"You deserve so much more." He whispered gently running his hands along the blonds. "I want to give you so much more."

Cloud smiled and hummed.

"Yeah?"

"Ah hu."

"Then show me what you want me to have." Cloud ran his hand along the general's chest. "Please."

Sephiroth gently lowered the blond onto his back and rested near his side, hovering over him slightly cupping his cheek. He gazed down at the blond whose hair had been turned a deep dark gold in glow of the firelight and his eyes glowed brightly. He leaned down and captured the soft pink lips, gently pushing his tongue into the others mouth running his tongue along ever inch of the moist cave he could, the cadet moaning as their tongues danced. Sephiroth soon broke the kiss, a string of their mixed saliva chaining their lips together, breaking as the general shifted into a seated position above the cadet. He smiled fondly as he ran his hand along the cadet's chest, longing to see the flesh beneath.

"I believe it's time to lose this." He said gently, taking the silver zipper between his index and thumb and slowly pulling it down along the blue sweater until it unlatched at the bottom and slid down his sides slightly exposing his belly and part of his chest. Sephiroth smiled and pushed the offending material farther away, exposing his chest, which was cast into dancing patterns of dark shadow and gold as the fire casted it's warm glow across his chest. "Sit up." He ordered helping the cadet sit up as he slid the sweater off of the smaller mans shoulders, before gently pushing him back down to the carpet. He slid his hands along the teens chest feeling the flesh goose bump and the boys frame tremble. He lowered himself and kissed the boys lips gently before running kisses along his jaw, neck collarbone. He paused at the boys nipple gently kissing it causing his lover to gasp. He chuckled. "You are so sensitive. You're still like a virgin." He stated before pulling the erect nub into his mouth and suckling on the hardened flesh, Cloud moaning and groaning beneath him, his finger gripping his head causing long strands of his silver hair to splay out along the teens chest.

"Ah—you're hair is so soft!" Cloud yelped as the silky strands rolled along his skin, tickling him. Sephiroth detached himself from the teens nipple and smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He bowed his head his hair spilling over the teen who squirmed slightly at first before taking several long strands and rubbing his face against it. He inhaled before sighing.

"You smell like peppermint."

Sephiroth smiled and brushed his hair to one side as he lowered himself again and began kissing along the teens chest, down his ribcage over his smooth stomach before reaching the hem of the boys dark jeans. He gently licked at the boys hip causing him to jump slightly. Sephiroth chuckled. Cloud whimpered lifting his hips slightly in a pleading motion. Sephiroth chuckled and held the boys hips.

"Someone's eager." He whispered lowering himself farther and gently kissing the bulge in the boys pants causing him to gasp and his hips to twitch slightly.

"Seph, please, if you're going to tease me, please at least let me take off my pants."

Sephiroth smirked and released the boys hips before taking the zipper in hand, popping the button with a flick of his wrist. He didn't need to be asked twice, he'd rather see the boy with no clothes anyway.

"Lift your hips." Sephiroth said quietly, pulling the jeans down the boys hips, along with his boxers, down his calves, ankles before finally pulling them off the boys tiny feet. Out of curiosity Sephiroth separated the boys boxers from his pants and eyed them. They had small child like drawings of chocobos on them. He smirked, cocked and eyebrow and held them up on his index finger shooting his lover a questioning look. Cloud blushed.

"It was a birthday gift from Zack."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and tossed the pants and boxers aside before gently rubbing the teens thighs, eyeing the boys hardened _young _manhood.

"You are so beautiful Cloud." He whispered leaning down and gently planting a kiss on the boys reddened head causing his hips to jerk. He gripped the teens hips as he pulled the hardened shaft into his mouth till his nose was being tickled by soft white, blond pubic hair. Cloud arched and let out soft moans and cries as Sephiroth sucked and popped his head up and down his member. Sephiroth bobbed his head several times before releasing the boys flesh, licking his lips before kissing a trail of wet kisses up the teens stomach before reaching his lips. "I love you Cloud."

Cloud smiled, his cheeks burning.

"I love you too Seph." His blush deepened and he glanced away shyly. "Can…can I call you that?"

Sephiroth could feel his heart over flowing with joy, warmth and love, feelings he never thought he'd experience _'again' _ever. He never thought he'd ever be anything but a monster, a killing machine.

"You can call me whatever you want." He said hooking his hands under the boys knees, lifting his legs so he was held up on his upper back, shoulders and neck. "Is this hurting you?"

Cloud shook his head.

Sephiroth smiled and kissed along the teens thigh, causing him to shiver. He kissed the boys puckered flesh before licking at it, lathering the tight ring of pink flesh in saliva. He held the teens thighs tighter as he quaked and groaned, eyes screwed shut, mouth opened, chest heaving as his fingers dug into the only slightly shagged carpet. Sephiroth continued his careful lathering of the boys entrance till the boy was leaking pre-cum and his anus was dripping with saliva. Once Cloud's legs were once again on the carpet he sat up and wrapped his arms around the generals neck kissing him messily.

"Seph, please, please," He pleaded wrapping his legs around his lovers hips, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Please make love to me."

Sephiroth kissed the boys ear before laying him back gently, lifting the blonds legs so they would rest on his hips, bending over the teen kissing his lips, as he aligned himself with the boys entrance. He swallowed the boys slightly pained cry as he pushed himself steadily into his lover. He kissed the boys jaw. "Are you okay?"

Cloud nodded, gripping the generals shoulders.

"Please, move."

Sephiroth lowered himself and wrapped his hands around the boys hips, slowly pulling out of the boys tightness till only his head remained within the warmth before plunging back in with a quick thrust, causing Cloud to let out a loud cry of pleasure and pain. Sephiroth repeated the motion, and soon both were moaning and groaning as both thrust together. Cloud let out loud groan and cries as Sephiroth hit his prostate with every thrust.

"S-seph…I…I'm going to…." Cloud thrashed his head to the side and let out a throaty cry as he came all over his stomach and the generals stomach. Several thrusts later Sephiroth came inside of the blond. He bit back a cry and only a deep groan escaped him as he collapsed atop the teen. He let out a heated breath pushing himself up on slightly trembling arms, pulling out of the boys bottom, rolling onto his back beside the blond. Cloud squirmed slightly, resting against the generals side. "I'm leaking on you're carpet." He whimpered as he felt the generals freely offered seed oozing out of him, smearing his bottom and thighs, and unfortunately the generals carpet. Sephiroth sighed, gently grabbing the teens hand in his own, interlocking their fingers, smiling at the blond.

"It's okay."

Cloud rolled over so he was on his side, wrapping his leg over his lovers.

"I love you Seph."

Sephiroth smiled. I love you too Cloud."

*

Reno let out a grunt as he was pushed face first onto his now un-kept bedding. He pushed himself up onto his elbows , his short red hair messy and falling into his eyes. He let out a moan as a very naked very hot spiky haired SOLDIER began licking and nibbling at his ear. "Let's do it doggy style this time."

Reno snorted as the SOLDIER's large hands rubbed at his chest and stomach.

"You really are a dog aren't you Zack."

Zack nipped his ear causing him to gasp, rubbing his hardened cock against the Turks round and rather abused backside. "Okay, but com'mon Zack, you've been teasing me for an hour already," He bowed his head, against the cool of the sheets. "I can't take much more."

Zack nodded and grabbed the lemon flavored lube from the bedside table, pouring a large amount on his hand before lathering up his cock. He had no clue why Reno had picked lemon lube, after all it was sour—though Zack had to admit it did have an amazing tingling sensation on his hot flesh. He gripped the Turk's bruised hips, leaned over the Turk and pushed in. Reno gripped the sheets both letting out a relieved groan. "You'd better move Zack otherwise I'm going to blow right now."

Zack didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out before slamming back in and repeating at a fast speed. Reno was glad at how he was easily accepting the SOLDIER's large member—after all, after the fourth time he should be. Zack angled himself with a switch of his hips so he slammed into the red headed Turks prostate. Zack could feel the coil in his stomach tighten quickly, he knew he couldn't last long. Both hissed as their bodies were wracked with tightened muscle spasms as both shot their seed, Reno onto the bed sheets and Zack into the red heads rectum. Zack pulled out of the Turk and both collapsed on the bed panting, covered in sweat. Reno rolled onto his back and glanced at the panting SOLDIER. "How do you feel?"

Zack smiled.

"I feel great, tired, but great."

Reno grinned.

"If you ever need a 'pick me up' fuck just let me know."

Zack smiled and rolled his eyes.

*

**T.T I hope you guys like it! Please let me know, I'm really pleased with it, I love the sweet sex between cloud and the rushed quicky between Zack and Reno. If you want to see the sex between Rufus and Tseng I'll write a special oneshot and publish it under the title 'Sex toy' if you'd like. Please review. Thank you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own N.O.T.H.I.N.G.**

**A/N: Hello, I had a sudden Clephiroth urge and so here is an update! XD **

**Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! And so far all good reviews! **

**Ok in this chapter I will be clarifying Zack's relations and doing some experimenting with mako. =D MWUAHAHAHHAHAHA. ^_^ 3 Please read and review. **

**WARNING: Masterbation**

CHAPTER 010

It had been several weeks since Sephiroth had planned the 'romantic' evening for Cloud, and a couple of days since he'd last seen the blond, seeing as how he had been kept so busy with the crises at hand: Genesis who was still out there. He's spend some time out on the field, some time in his office and some time in meetings with the higher ups, which left virtually no time for his little blond cadet, which made him very, _very _upset. It made him feel distant, and he didn't like the feeling, he didn't want to feel distant from Cloud, after all they were lovers, and lovers were not supposed to be distant.

It was Friday evening, his last shift for the weekend and he was finishing up the last few papers on his desk. He smiled as he signed his signature on the last sheet of paper. He tossed his pen aside and stretched leaning back in his chair, feeling extremely victorious over the stack of completed paper work. He glanced at the clock. It was only nine-forty-two, the cadets still had an hour and forty-five minutes until they were to be in their bunks. Perhaps he'd drop in on Cloud. No sooner had this thought entered his mind did his office door slam open and a panting, panicked looking Zackary Fair plaster himself over his desk. He stiffened. "Seph!" Zack breathed out panicked as he stood up trying desperately to catch his breath. Sephiroth grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him.

"Spit it out." He snapped causing Zack to lift a hand in apology as he took several big gulps of air before gazing up towards his now standing commanding officer.

"It's Cloud!"

"What about Cloud?" Panic began to fill him as his eyes widened slightly.

"He's been taken to the labs for a full physical and testing!"

Sephiroth's breath seemed to freeze in his lungs as rage washed over him.

"What? Why? He's in perfect health!" He snapped. Zack shook his head, still breathing heavily

"I'm not sure, I just know that he was talking to one of the other first class SOLDIERS, what's his name? Jokin, Lolik?"

"Locke."

"Yeah him!" Zack stated with a smile, before falling back into panic. "And well Locke freaked out, which caused Cloud to panic slightly when Locke said something was wrong with his eyes, and so Locke had him sent to the labs!"

Sephiroth would have none of that.

*

Cloud's eyes were wide and he was beyond uncomfortable as he twitched in his seat. His wrists and ankles had been strapped down since he had decided to break one of the 'lab rats' noses when they came at him with a large needle to draw blood. Cloud strife may not be the bravest man ever, but there was one fear he couldn't hide away and that was his fear of needles. And now he had another fear that he couldn't quite hide away, the scary scientist Hojo coming at him with a needle.

"Hojo!"

The scientist hung his head and let out an annoyed sound as he turned his attention towards the door. He let a sick smile cross his lips at the glaring, looming figure standing near the door.

"Ah," He lifted his hands in welcome. "Sephiroth, it has been far too long. _Far _too long."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he walked into the room. Cloud could hardlykeep his relief at bay.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Hojo cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why I am doing my job, Sephiroth." He stated turning towards the blond. "It seems this little cadet has a small case of mako poisoning."

Sephiroth's anger disappeared and worry and fear took its place.

"What?" He breathed crossing to the chair and grabbing the blond under the chin looking into his once blue eyes to see them glowing slightly green.

"I'm fine, really." Cloud protested. Hojo snorted.

"Really? Tell me boy, have you been feeling a little light headed lately, or in the last week?"

Cloud blinked as Sephiroth released his chin and merely gazed at him as if he'd been slapped across the face.

Cloud blinked and tried to think.

"Uh, well I suppose, a little."

"Seems someone has been sneaking extra mako injections." Hojo stated as he jotted something down on a piece of paper. Sephiroth shot him a glare, as did Cloud.

"I have not been stealing mako injections Professor! I am not a thief!" Cloud spat. Hojo merely smirked at him.

"Then explain to me why your mako levels have sky rocketed compared to last month's levels? You were at a steady cadet level of 130, you are now at 845."

Sephiroth's lips parted slightly as a frown line formed upon his forehead. He turned to Hojo.

"I need to speak with you." He stated, before turning his attention to Cloud. "Excuse us for a moment Cadet." He stated as he semi forced the professor into the empty waiting room.

*

Once out in the waiting room Sephiroth turned to the professor, but before he could even get a word out Hojo was cutting him off. "How long have you been screwing the cadet?"

Sephiroth was dumb struck; the extension upon his face was that of a one being slapped in the face with a large frying pan. He blinked several times before glaring down at the slimy man who was unfortunately higher in rank than he.

"Sexual relations between co-workers at Shinra is against the rules."

Hojo snorted and adjusted his glasses before crossing his arms.

"Not like that stopped you before."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Either he is getting his brains screwed out with a SOLDIER first class with extremely high mako levels or he is stealing mako injections."

Sephiroth sighed.

"He's not stealing injections. Is it possible for mako levels to go up through sex?" Sephiroth questioned, acting as if he were more curious then worried.

"It isn't impossible, but highly unlikely. The individuals mako levels would need t be extremely high. I doubt Lt. Fair could poison someone through sexual intercourse, even though his mako levels are considerably higher than most SOLDIER first classes his age."

"Could," Sephiroth had averted his gaze. "Could you test my mako levels?"

Hojo's smirk widened.

"So how long has it been?"

"Five days since our last…relation." Sephiroth stated through gritted teeth, he hated the smirk on the professors face, hated that he might be hurting Cloud, he hated having to ask this filth of a man questions.

"We will need to milk him of the mako to get his levels back down to stable before he can leave," Hojo stated turning back towards the labs. "And I will need a blood sample, and a sperm sample from you."

Sephiroth nearly choked on air and coughed, clearing his throat.

"What?"

Hojo paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"A blood sample, as to check your mako levels. And a sperm sample to see if you are secreting any mako in your ejaculated semen." He stated, entering the lab, leaving a rather stunned and embarrassed general standing alone in the waiting room.

*

Reno reclined in his office chair, shoes resting upon the top of his messy desk, which was strewn with unfinished paper work, empty coffee cups, half eaten breakfast burritos and several paper clips. He was swiveling back and forth, back and forth hands resting behind his head. He was bored out of his mind, and itching for an assignment. He glanced up as he heard a shifting from his neighbors cubical and then at his bald Latino partner who and poked his head over the cubicles flimsy carpeted divider. "Are you feeling any better?"

Reno grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, lots better, I'm still a little sore, but I'll heal."

"Why with Zack?"

Reno blinked and pushed away from his desk, standing up to be a little more level with his partner.

"Are you jealous Rude? Because I can assure you it wasn't anything special, to either of us. He was just down and was in need of some sort of release, I was just helping out I swear." He stated before smiling. He reached up and slid the glasses slightly down the others nose. He basked in the mans chocolate brown eyes which held so many emotions. "I would never leave you." He stated with a smile rising up on his toes and gently pecking the others nose before pushing the sun glasses back up and sitting back down. "You are my one and only Rude."

Rude nodded.

"Next time, warn me before I sit on your bed when it's that messy."

Reno smiled and nodded giving his partner a thumbs up as he disappeared back into his cubical.

*  
Cloud rubbed at his arm as he took a seat next to Sephiroth who was getting his blood drawn. He leaned in.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He questioned in a quiet tone. Sephiroth shook his head.

"Not really. I've felt much worse." He stated simply as the needle was extracted from his skin and only a bead of crimson formed upon his skin, which was quickly wiped away with a cotton swab before a skin colored bandage was placed over the little mark the needle made. Cloud bit his lip gazing up at his stone faced lover, worry turning to curiosity when a small plastic cup was thrust into his general's gloved hand. Sephiroth stood, gave Cloud a reassuring smile before exiting the labs and heading towards the first floor levorotary.

*

Breathe in, out, in, out, up and down, up and down. Kunsel's head bobbed up and down while he watched Zack do squats. He'd been watching the first class SOLDIER for several hours now and had a horrible crick in his neck. He let out a bored and rather annoyed groan as he rolled his head on his shoulders. "How long are you going to do those squats Zack?"

"Until I can figure out where the hell my life is going."

Kunsel rolled his eyes and gave his friend a pout.

"But we'll be here for-e-e-ever!" He whined causing Zack to pause in his squats and shoot him a glare.

"No we won't," He hung his head. "Just until I admit I can't have him."

Kunsel gave Zack a sympathetic look as his friend continued with his squats.

*

Sephiroth couldn't remember a time in his life when he was able to express his emotions, and when he did it came of cold or forced. To this day showing his emotions gagged him. He sighed as he closed himself in one of the bathroom stalls. Loving Cloud had started some changes in him that he feared, for he didn't quite understand them, but he knew that if he were to lose Cloud to mako poisoning he didn't know what he would do—save for go on an emotional rampage maybe. He got hard just thinking of how cute the little blond cadet was, his large blue eyes, childish smile and blushing cheeks. Sephiroth found the idea of checking his semen for mako odd, strange and a little out there, but he would do anything for Cloud…and he would enjoy it, after all it wasn't like he could ignore it. It was impossible to ignore it when hard, or soft really, he found is size annoying because there was just too much of it.

*

Twenty minutes later Sephiroth entered the lab plastic cup filled with a thick, creamy white fluid in hand. He was satisfied to see Cloud had already been permitted to leave, though satisfied he was worried about the cadets condition. "Here" He grunted thrusting the cup into the professor's hands. "Now hop to it, I'd like to get out of here." He snapped.

*

**Next chapter: SOLDIER exams, Zack confesses to the love of his life, Sephiroth rethinks his relationships, Hojo has the results of Cloud and Sephiroth's blood/semen work. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, this story is actually progressing much faster than I had originally thought—so I think I am going to take longer times in between updates so the chapters are longer, and I'm going to slow down a little so the story doesn't end up being only fifteen chapters or something. Cause in my head it has a pretty lengthy plot. Any ways enough jibber jawing. On with the Clephiroth. DAMN SUB-PLOTS! Guh they are so HARD to write! *sigh***

CHAPTER 011

Sephiroth stood across from Cloud who was pacing back and forth along the Cadet racks wringing his gloved fingers and ever so often pulling on his blue cadet scarf. His hair was messier than usual due to the constant racking his fingers through it and he looked a little green under the collar. Sephiroth sighed and took a seat upon the cadet's rack, resting his elbows on his knees while he watched the blond with a semi amused smile upon his face. Both turned their attention towards the door as it burst open and in strode Zack, whose beaming grin only faltered for a second his eyes turning from Sephiroth to Cloud before he quickly approached wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders, messing up his hair farther. "So you ready Cloud? Big SOLDIER exam today!"

"Zack you're not helping." Cloud mumbled, causing Zack to laugh.

"Don't worry Cloud, I've seen you train you'll do great! And the written part of the exam is a piece of cake; really a monkey could do it."

That comment caused Cloud to let out a quiet, unsure laugh. Sephiroth smiled, standing.

"Good luck Cloud, but I need to leave now I am supervising the exam." He stated squeezing the blonds shoulder fondly before leaving. Cloud beamed watching while his lover headed for the door. Zack watched to, smile having had fallen from his face, blue eyes having had lost their joy and sparkle as he watched darkly as the general's long leather coat and glistening silver hair vanished through the door. He felt the slimy knotted monster slither within his gut, causing bile to rise to his throat. Cloud turned, beaming. He let a sigh escape him.

"He's right, I'll do fine."

Zack gave the blond a odd gaze before letting a small smile form on his lips. _'Yeah, accept I was the one who told you, you'd do okay.' _He let his smile grow.

"Yeah no sweat." He stated scuffing the blond on the chin. "Now go and knock 'em dead spike."

Cloud smiled, grabbed his things and smiled before turning and jogging out of the cadet bunkers. Zack watched him go, his smile falling from his face. He let out a puff of air, bowing his head slightly as the back of his eyes began to burn. He tightened his lips before turning and sharply kicking one of the other cadet's trunks sending it across the room, littering the floor with the items that had been within. He let out a groan and racked his fingers through his hair gazing at the mess. "Fuck." He muttered before waving a hand at the mess and quickly exiting the bunker.

*

Reno exited the training room weaving back and forth as he walked laughing his head off. He leaned against the wall laughing; Rude who had been standing near the water cooler cocked an eyebrow at the red head who was wiping tears from his blue eyes. "Oh my fucking Goddess! You should have seen that kid's face!" he snorted laughing harder. "He looked like I was going to eat him!" Reno held his stomach as his laughter began to slowly die down. He let out a content sigh. "Well, there's another little rug rat who's either going home or spending another two years in the SOLDIER program."

Rude shook his head.

"You find too much joy in the failure of good men."

Reno snorted.

"Please, they're just snot nose kids with zero brain function."

"Nice to know that's how you think of us." Reno blinked and turned to see Zack entering the hall. He blinked surprised to see the usually upbeat SOLDIER looking so—pathetically down.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Reno asked as Zack paused.

"Just heading upstairs to view the exam." Zack muttered. Reno's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the SOLDIERS shoulders.

"That's not what I asked, what's wrong?"

Rude though quiet was also curious. Zack let his gaze fall to meet the Turk's.

"Why can't I be good enough?" He asked quietly before pushing passed the Turk and catching the elevator. The doors dinged and slid shut, leaving the two confused Turks in the hall. Reno gave Rude a worried look, but all Rude did was shake his head.

*

Zack walked along the hall heading for the viewing booth when he ran into Sephiroth as he rounded the corner. Sephiroth looked hurried and a little agitated. "Ah, Zackary just the man I wanted to see." He stated approaching. "I need you to take my place in the viewing booth today."

Zack frowned.

"How come? Where are you going?" Zack asked, knowing full well Sephiroth wouldn't want to miss Cloud's exam viewing. Sephiroth snarled.

"I have been called for duty, I should only be gone for a couple of hours, but it is very likely I will miss Cloud's exam." He stated, pure murder rising up in his jade eyes causing them to glow slightly. Zack hunched his shoulders in defense, which didn't go unnoticed by the general, who closed his eyes, took a breath and then reopened them. They had returned back to normal. "Forgive me Zackary."

Zack shook his head.

"No, I understand, this really sucks. But don't worry Seph," Zack said with a smile flooding onto his face. "I'll watch the exams and keep an eye on Cloud. And I'll be very 'Sephy' like about it."

Sephiroth smiled, rolled his eyes, and patted Zack on the head before walking past him to prepare to depart. Zack watched till he vanished around the corner before sighing and heading for the viewing booth.

*

Sephiroth sat in the bag of the armed army truck; head leaned back against the metal wall gazing out of the back of the truck, arms crossed across his chest. He was tired, and in need of a hot shower. He was coated in dried mud and flecks of blood, his usually shining silver hair now dim. He sighed watching the sun, which had turned orange as it descended through the sky. It was already six-thirty, he'd missed all of the exams, a meeting with the weapons department and didn't doubt that he had a pile of paperwork awaiting him on his desk. He let out a sigh.

"_Those petty things do not matter."_

Sephiroth blinked, sitting up a little straighter, frowning. He leaned towards the window at the front of the truck and slid it open. A young female Turk was driving. "Did you say something?" He questioned. She blinked and gazed back at him through the rearview mirror.

"No sir, I didn't." She stated shaking her head. Sephiroth frowned, slid the window shut and sat back down puzzled. He definitely heard a voice, a female voice at that. He finally decided he was just over tired, and his mind was playing tricks on him. He sighed, leaned against the wall of the truck and closed his eyes. He still had several hours until he arrived back at Shinra, then he could be with Cloud.

*

Sephiroth entered his apartment at a quarter past two, dead tired and a little hungry. He closed and locked his door as he dropped his bag near the door. His eyes glowed slightly in the darkness, reflecting what little light broke through the darkness of his apartment. He could see Zack sleeping on the sofa, curled up with one of his couch pillows. He frowned. _'Why is Zackary here?' _He wondered, since Zack hadn't been staying at the apartment for several weeks now. He had a feeling something wasn't quite right. He made his way down the hall and quietly opened his bedroom door, curious to see if Cloud was here as well—and sure enough, the little blond was curled up in the fetal position in his bed, face buried into his pillow. He frowned, entered, closed his door and crossed to the bed. He crawled onto the bed and lay down, pulling the cadet against him. He knew Cloud wasn't awake; he could see his shoulders trembling slightly and hear his labored breath. "Hey," He whispered. "What's wrong?"

Cloud shifted against him and turned so he was laying half way on his back as to look over at his lover. Sephiroth felt his heart break at the site of his beautiful cadet.

Cloud's hair was messier than usual, tussled really, his blue eyes were red and puffy and tear trails stained his cheeks, and the corners of his eyes were lined with pearly tears. His nose was pink and stuffy.

Cloud shook his head a fresh wave of sobs coming over him as he bowed his head against his lovers' chest. Sephiroth was more then concerned, but he had no clue on how to really express himself. He hated being an inadequate lover. "I f-failed the exam." Cloud sobbed, clinging to Sephiroth as if he would vanish into thin air. Sephiroth felt his heart sink. He pulled the teen full to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, resting his cheek against the blond's messy hair. "I, I tried—but I, I c-couldn't…I couldn't do it."

"No Cloud, you are more than capable, you just made a mistake that's all. We all make them. It's okay love." Sephiroth whispered gently kissing the top of the blonds head. Everything he was saying was totally against everything he had ever been taught. If you failed it was because you were an insignificant failure, nothing more nothing less—but Cloud, he knew Cloud. He knew Cloud had so much potential. Cloud lifted his head and looked up into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Do you hate me?"

Sephiroth blinked.

"Why would I?"

"Because you're the general, and…I…I didn't make it into SOLDIER."

Sephiroth frowned.

"Cloud, just because you didn't make it into SOLDIER this year doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. You mean more to me then the idiotic cast system of Shinra. You are so much more to me Cloud."

Cloud let out a soft whimper. Sephiroth gently ran his gloved fingers along the cadet's jawbone. "You can try again in two years, they'll go by quickly I promise."

"I…I can't apply again."

Sephiroth's fingers paused.

"What? Why?"

Cloud sniffed.

"My body's rejected the mako." Several tears spilled from his puffy eyes. "My levels have gone down to double digits…and they won't go any higher."

Sephiroth could feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage with anxiety; he didn't want to lose Cloud.

"Then screw SOLDIER, you can still stay at Shinra. You can be in the army."

Cloud sighed and nodded.

"Ok."

Sephiroth gently kissed the blond.

"I love you Cloud," He breathed as he gently began kissing the blond all over the face. "And no matter what happens I will always love you."

Cloud felt heat rise to his cheeks as the kisses moved from his face down to his jaw line and neck.

"I…I love you to Sephiroth."

Sephiroth continued to kiss at the blond's slender neck, sucking on his pulse point lightly, his gloved hand sliding underneath the teens top causing him to jerk and twitch slightly, his nerves flaring to life under his touch. "Ngh…Seph…Seph you…we can't, Zack's….Zack's in the next room….and…uh." Cloud bit his lip hard as Sephiroth's thumb found his nipple causing a pleasuring, tickling sensation to pulsate from the hardened nub.

"He's asleep." Sephiroth mumbled as he lifted the blonds' shirt farther, kissing along his collarbone. Cloud squirmed absolutely loving what Sephiroth was doing to his body.

"Come on Sephiroth…we…we can't. Uh, please…what if he…uhhh what if he wakes uuUUP!" He slapped a hand over his mouth arching slightly as Sephiroth's wicked tongue slid along his nipple. He lifted his head, hand still over his mouth, wide eyes meeting narrowed jade. He whimpered while watching the general suck on his hardened nipple. The general's feline like eyes were dilated slightly, eyes narrowed and very predatory, if not feral look adorning his face. He reminded Cloud of a wild animal—which was a major turn on. Sephiroth lifted himself gracefully so he was erect, knees' resting on either side of the teen's slender hips, His back was arched gracefully and his long hair fell like a glistening waterfall of silk down his back and over his shoulder. He tilted his head back slightly as he look down at the blond through narrowed eyes.

"Fine." He stated simply, his voice a low baritone, which vibrated through Cloud like silk causing a shiver to run up and down his spine and to cause his half erect shaft to jerk to full attention. He swallowed as he gazed up at the general. He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "You are correct after all Cloud, Zackary is in the other room…now isn't the time for such Tom foolery, I will just get ready for bed." He stated. But before he could even move a muscle to move from his spot on the bed the blond was up on his knees and plastered against his abdomen.

"No…please, don't, don't go." He whispered snuggling against the firm hard body next to him. He tilted his head so his chin was pressed against the older man's stomach his face facing upward as to gaze upon the perfect being before him. "Please…I, I don't want you to go." He whispered, gently kissing at the exposed portion of the general's chest, the part that wasn't covered with his armor. He kissed and licked at the exposed skin. The general tasted of earth and sweat—it was absolutely intoxicating. It reminded Cloud of some foreign spice, some forbidden flavor no one was allowed to taste—and yet here he was, daring to taste the forbidden spice. Sephiroth gazed down at the blond cadet as he licked beneath his ribcage, his eyes had only widened a fraction, and the only thing that would give away his changing stance to the situation would be the beating of his heart. His bangs and several longer strands of his silver hair dangled several inches above the blonds head.

Cloud shifted so he was resting his weight on his knees which were spread a little as to balance his awkward position. His back was arched in a delicate sweep causing his small round butt to poke into the air slightly. Sephiroth felt his erection pulsate with want at the sight of the little cadet, but he didn't move he wanted to see what the usually timid cadet would do. Cloud shifted his torso upward slightly licking at the ridge between the generals chiseled pecks. He let a soft whimper of want escape him as he continued to kiss and lick up the hard chest, he was intoxicated with the general, he wanted to taste every inch of him, worship his body as much as he could. He back so he was seated on his bottom, back and shoulders rounded, head tilted downward slightly. How could he look up at Sephiroth? He wasn't worthy, not at all. He lifted his hands, running his finger tips along the leather ties of Sephiroth's heavy leather coat. He unhooked them causing the coat to open farther, revealing the general's hardened stomach. Cloud bit back a moan; he couldn't lose control now, not yet, not until he expressed how much he loved the general, not until he'd conveyed all of his love. He pushed himself up on his knees as he pushed the coat away from the general's shoulders, sliding it under the heavy shoulder pads with only a little difficulty before he managed to remove the garment totally from the still being before him. He could feel Sephiroth's eyes on him, knew he was watching every movement. Would he reprimand him if he did something the general didn't like? The idea caused the blonds penis to twitch in arousal. That animalistic look he'd seen reflected in the general had awoken a side of him he'd never known was there, awoken a side of his sexuality he wanted to explore.

He ran his hands along the general's chest, his fingers toying with the clasp of the leather straps that held the SOLDIER first class's shoulder pads on. Once he finally managed to remove them he finally let out a sigh of relief. He plastered himself against the general's chest, only causing the body before him to shift only slightly, to ease into the added weight. Cloud nuzzled his face against the general's hardened breasts as his hands slid along the hard and rippled stomach. He let out a soft moan as he kissed the general's chest, plastering kisses all along his chest before rising up and gently kissing his jaw line before easing up to his lips, kissing them gently. Sephiroth gently kissed back, just forwarding his head a little to show he was enjoying the treatment and that he would like the blond to continue. He was so turned on by what the cadet was doing, how he was touching him, how he was lavishing him. Every inch of his skin tingled and then flared to life whenever the blond ran his fingers against him or kissed him.

Electric waves of pleasure coursed up and down his spine and caused his arousal to throb almost painfully with want. He was so turned on he could hardly see straight, his mind could hardly process anything save for how much he loved Cloud. The blonds name was repeated in his mind while he let the cadet do those naughty, wonderfully naughty things to his body. Those loving things. Cloud reassure and more than ready to continue kissed his way down the generals neck, along his collarbone, over each hardened peck kissing and sucking momentarily on each erect nipple—if he couldn't feel the slight pull of the blanket beneath them both he would have thought the general unaffected by the gesture, but the twitching of fingers proved otherwise. And those little things is what drove the blond to continue.

He kissed down the hardened stomach before he reached the generals heavy black pants. He lifted his body a little, just enough to watch what he was doing. Sephiroth bowed his head farther so he could keep his half lidded eyes on the cadet. Cloud's fingers trembled slightly as he worked the button on the pants open, unhooked the fatigues, unzipped the zipper and then pushed open the general's pants. He was met with sopping wet white boxers. The smell that met the blonds nose caused him to cum a little in his own pants, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself to hold off his orgasm, he couldn't release yet—not before the general, not when he was this far along the road. His trembling fingers pushed passed the folds of fabric and pulled out the prize he sought. He felt a shiver run along his spine at the sight of his lover's swollen and weeping sex. Sephiroth's general was at full attention, the foreskin pulled so tightly around the engorged sex that it felt as hard and heavy as a metal brick. Its head was large and read and the slit was leaking large amounts of pre-cum, which dribbled and slid along the long, thick shaft dampening the soft silver hairs and soiling the general's under pants. Cloud heard Sephiroth release a low, long breath of air—relief perhaps from being released from the tight confines of his pants. It made Cloud feel very proud, he felt even prouder when he the sex cradled in his hand began throbbing and twitching slightly in his grasp. His lover was very aroused, and it made Cloud feel so special because he knew he was the cause of such arousal. He licked his lips before leaning down and licking the red throbbing head with the wide part of his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and began sucking. He looked up as the general's body jerked and he arched his head falling back. Cloud felt cum dribbling down his pant leg at the sight of his lover. He was so angelic. His head was back revealing his long neck. His lips were parted as short pants escaped him, his eyes were closed and his bangs stuck to his face, slick with the sweat that had broken out all over his body, slickening his skin. Cloud lowered his head just slightly taking in a little more of the general causing a gasp to escape passed those angelic lips.

Sephiroth's fingers were gripping at the blankets, kneading the material as pleasure coursed through his body. _'Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud.' _Sephiroth's vocabulary had been shot to hell the moment the blond had pulled him into his mouth. The sight and sensation of warm wet heat wrapped around his cock caused his body to begin to be overloaded with pleasure. He could feel his cock throbbing hard in the cadet's mouth; feel the wet pre-cum leaking from his slit in a steady flow, feel his balls pulled tightly against his body. His heart beat painfully against his ribcage and his lungs burned, he just couldn't get enough air…maybe that was why he couldn't think, he wasn't getting enough air—but air wasn't important, the only thing that mattered was the gorgeous blond cadet between his thighs. Sephiroth gritted his teeth as he felt his cock swell a little more. He cracked open one of his eyes, tilting his head as to look down at the blond who was watching him through half lidded lust filled eyes. "C-Cloud…." He grunted, lifting his hands to the blonds shoulder trying to push him off of him. "S-stop…." He grunted his body beginning to tremble slightly. Cloud pushed himself farther down on the general every time he was pushed away slightly. Sephiroth gritted his teeth feeling his sac spasm.

He let out a low moan his head falling back as his climax over took him. Cloud gagged around the general's large cock as a large shot of cum hit the back of his throat but he didn't pull back as the general moaned out his name, his hips trembling with the effort not to thrust—an effort Cloud was very thankful for. He swallowed and swallowed but even so cum coated his lips and the general's cock as it spilled out of his mouth. Once the general was spent Cloud released him and let out a loud whining groan as he flopped over onto his side, eyes closed teeth gritted. He groaned and rolled onto his back gripping the blankets above his head. Sephiroth opened his eyes, still panting hard from his orgasm and looked down at the moaning blond. Cloud's face was covered in sweat and his spiked blond hair was damp with sweat, sticking to his face, as were his clothes sticking to his damp skin. Sephiroth pushed himself over so he was hunched over the cadet. Cloud was moaning and panting. Sephiroth leaned down gently kissing the exposed flesh between the teen's pajama top and his pajama bottoms. "I love you Cloud." He breathed, but Cloud could only moan in response. Sephiroth inhaled deeply, he could spell the teen's arousal. He smelled so strong it was so intoxicating it caused Sephiroth's thick dick to stiffen to full erection again. He tilted his head so he was hovering just above the teens crouch. Cloud's erection caused his pajama bottoms to bulge considerably and his entire front of drenched. Sephiroth pressed his cheek and lips against the damp material causing Cloud to arch his hips against his face groaning loudly, clawing at the blankets. Sephiroth closed his eyes taking in the scent of the boy before gripping him through his pajama bottoms. "I love you Cloud." He repeated covering the bulge with his mouth licking and sucking him through the cloth. Cloud let out a high pitched squeak arching off of the bed. His legs were stiff, toes curled, eyes screwed shut teeth clamped.

"I LOVE YOU TO!" He screamed. "Please! SEPHIROTH PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. I LOVE YOU, UH GAIA I LOVE YOU PLEASE! SEPH!" He screamed at the top of his voice as he arched off of the bed. Tears slid down his cheeks with want. Sephiroth released him and slid up his body. Cloud opened his watering eyes and gazed up at the man gazing down at him. "Please, please, please I want you. Please…I want you so badly. Ugh I can't take it anymore. It's hurting me."

Sephiroth gently kissed him, lowering his lips to the blond's ear.

"I'll make you feel better."

Cloud let out a whimper and a fresh sent of cum assaulted Sephiroth's nose causing him to smirk, the boy came a little in his pants. He sat up and quickly pulled the blonds' shirt over his head before pulling the boys pants and underwear down in one quick motion. Cloud jerked slightly.

As much as Sephiroth loved admiring his lover's small body and petite erection he knew he lover couldn't take much more, knew he needed release and he was so willing to give it. He lifted and spread the cadet's legs so they rested on his hips before running his hand along the boys penis, balls and bottom, gathering as much of the spilled semen as he could, gathering it all at the blonds entrance to use as lubrication. Sephiroth gripped his own member and jerked it several times building up his pre-cum and lubricating himself before shifting forward, leaning over the boy so their faces were next to each other. "I love you Cloud." He whispered as he pushed his engorged cock passed the boys tight puckered ring. Cloud let out a scream, which quickly turned into a groan as Sephiroth began kissing and sucking at his neck and ear.

"Move, please, oh Seph, move please!"

Sephiroth didn't stop his kissing and sucking as he wrapped his arms around the blond's small frame and began pulling in and out of him. The tight ring of the blonds flesh around his cock tightening and spasm as the boy's climax began to build. Sephiroth felt himself beginning to grow short of breath as he sped up his thrusts. He flexed the muscles at the base of his member causing his cock to arch slightly so he slammed against the blonds prostate. Cloud let out a scream and arched up against his lover as he shot his load all over both of them. Several thrusts later Sephiroth filled him up. Cloud groaned as he rode out his orgasm and the knowledge of being filled with his lover's seed causing him to shed happy tears as he hugged onto the general. He could feel his cum sliding along their bodies as the general thrust in and out riding out his second orgasm. He could feel the generals semen splashing out of him with ever thrust, slapping between them, till they both collapsed, their muscles no longer able to hold them. Sephiroth shifted; forcing himself up no his shaking arms. He pulled out of the blond with a slight slurping sound, semen spilling from his cock and out of the boy's bottom as he fell over next to the blond, both panting heavy as they gazed into each other's eyes. Sephiroth lifted his hand and cupped the blonds face. "I will always, love you Cloud, no matter what happens."

Cloud felt happy tears fill his eyes again. He nodded and sniffed.

"Me too Seph." He let out a sob and cuddled up against his lover. "Me too, I'll always love you."

*

Zack blinked tiredly, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he rolled over to face the back of the sofa, his already broken heart shattering into a million tiny pieces.

*

***sobs* Poor Zack!**

**Ok, that lemon made me horny and I WAS THE ONE WRITING IT! I really got into it, I think cause I'm a lonely hormonal teenager who can't wait to get married and DO THAT WITH HER HUSBAND! *sobs* Now I feel sorry for myself!**

**Any way, I know this chapter was supposed to have several other stuffs in it, but I've decided to make that 'one' chapter into four chapters. ^^ Hope you liked. Please leave a review. **

Dirge 2010

AC 2009

FFVII 2007

CC 2006


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok well I did mention this in the last chapter A/N but I'll do it again for those of you who may have missed it. In chapter ten I said that in chapter eleven we would learn of the blood/semen results, but I have decided to post that in this chapter. The last chapter was the SOLDIER exam. This chapter is the results, the next will be Zack's love confession etc etc. Just in case you missed my intentions. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Note: You know, listening to songs by Within Temptation or depressing Disney songs (corny yes) sort of gives this chapter an interesting feel. **

Chapter 012

Zack finished lacing up his combat boots with some difficulty with the lack of light in the apartment. He glanced down the hall where he could hear the shower running. His gaze lingered only momentarily before he stood, grabbed his jacket and quietly exited the apartment, pausing just a second near the door before closing the door behind him.

*

Cloud stood in front of the mirror towel drying his hair when he caught his reflections eyes. He paused letting the towel fall to rest upon his naked shoulder as he leaned forward examining his eyes which reflected their usual healthy blue—save for a small ring of green running around the pupil. A wave of bitterness washed over him. He would never get into SOLDIER; he would never be like his friend Zack, or his lover Sephiroth. He was nothing compared to them…a nobody. He glanced away sniffing slightly before continuing with his towel drying till his blond spikes were spikier then usual and the tips only a little damp.

*

Sephiroth sat upon the bed back slouched head resting in his hands as he gazed down at the clean carpet eyes narrowed wearily. His dreams had kept him from getting a good night's sleep, not because they were busy—he could handle that, but because they were…odd…disturbing even.

They were filled with glowing pools of green, fog mixing in with smoke and scent of blood and steal. Flames licked at his vision as he surveyed his surroundings. And the last thing he saw before waking up were Cloud and Zack dead.

He let out a low grown pinching the bridge of his nose. He vaguely wondered if his years as a SOLDIER general and a killing machine were beginning to catch up with him. Why would he dream of his best friend and lover dead? He loved them both dearly. He sighed hearing the bathroom door open. He stood. Whatever was going on with him—no matter how disturbing—he didn't have time to worry about it. He needed to focus on Cloud. He crossed the room and opened the bedroom door walking out into the hall and wrapping his arms around the teenager's waist. "Good morning grunt."

Cloud let out a grunt. Causing Sephiroth to chuckle as they made their way down the hall. "Doesn't have the same ring does it? I'll stick with Cadet."

Cloud blinked as they entered the living room.

"Hey, where's Zack?"

Sephiroth looked over towards the sofa to find that his Lt. was indeed nowhere to be found. Cloud shifted so he was looking up towards Sephiroth. "Did he have anything scheduled for today?"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"No, not that I am aware of." He paused. "This means he had nothing scheduled."

Cloud laughed at that. Nothing happened in the shinra building that Sephiroth didn't get wind of eventually. "But enough worrying about Zackary, I will locate him later right now it is time for breakfast." He stated releasing the teen and entering the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. Cloud followed and leaned against the kitchens doorframe watching while his lover moved about the kitchen. It still surprised him that Sephiroth could cook, or at least cook something edible.

"I'm really worried about Zack."

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder as he set a tub of butter spread, eggs and pepper upon the counter. Cloud frowned slightly gazing down towards the table legs. "I mean, he seems really distant for some reason. He hardly talks to me really anymore and when he does I can tell it's forced. Like he wants to say something but something else comes out instead." His gaze lifted and met Sephiroth's. "Do you know what I mean?"

Sephiroth gave himself a moment to mull over the blonds words while he put a little butter spread into a pan and then began cracking the eggs.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I've been sensing hostility from him for awhile now—but I know he's not stupid enough to start a fight with me so I've ignored it."

Cloud entered the kitchen farther and took a seat at the table.

"Maybe that's the problem! Maybe you shouldn't be ignoring him!"

Sephiroth turned around and frowned.

"Well what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can beat it out of him. If he doesn't want to talk about it then why should I worry about it?"

"Because that's what friends do!" Cloud snapped. Sephiroth sighed and began scrambling the eggs.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Because he's showing hostility towards you!"

Sephiroth huffed putting the eggs onto two plates before turning off the stove and walking over to the table.

"Fine I'll talk to him, but if he doesn't want to talk about it I. will. Not. Force him." He stated sternly. Cloud stuck out his tongue before digging into his eggs. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. He suddenly felt like Cloud's husband arguing about a family member.

*

Sephiroth sat in his office; he'd attempted to locate Zackary before he began his day of boring and mind numbing paper work but had been unable to locate him. According to a second class who knew Zack, he had gone out on field duty for the day. That news bothered Sephiroth, sure Zack was an eager worker and enjoyed field duty, but he also enjoyed his days when he could waste his time going down to the slums to meet the cetra. Sephiroth sighed. He was one of the many Shinra workers who were supposed to locate the cetra and arrest her—but he along with the Turk commander ignored the orders. As long as no one actually 'told them' where she was, they would leave her alone. A knock at the door roused the general from his thoughts. He looked up from his paper work. "Come in."

The door opened and one of the lab techs entered.

"General, Professor Hojo requests you go down to the labs. I believe he has the results of your tests."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, the lab tech swallowed, obviously uncomfortable, nodded his head and left. Sephiroth sighed, stood and headed for the door.

*

Once down in the lab Sephiroth felt his skin crawl. The Professors personal courters were his least favorite part of the labs. It was dark, and it stunk of chemicals and blood. The stone floors were stained with chemicals and the tables were littered with papers, test tubes and books. Sephiroth felt his fingers twitch as the professor turned towards him, pushing his glasses up the crooked bridge of his nose. "Well, well, well Sephiroth, it seems that your mako levels are off of the charts."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow. "I tested the blood sample three times and each time got a different result. The first test showed your mako levels to be in the six thousands, an attainable level but the second test showed your levels to be in the nine thousand range—a level only attainable with at least one hundred years of mako injections and seeing as you've only been receiving them for thirty-years causes many questions to arise."

"What about the third test?"

"It then went back down to seven thousand."

"And the semen sample?" Sephiroth's voice was edgy; he was failing to keep his anxiety out of his voice, which Hojo latched onto, his eyes narrowing in amusement as he gazed at the much taller man over his round rimmed glasses.

"It seems you are ejaculating mako after all, around the equivalent of two or three mako injections—of course the percent and range would differ depending on how much semen is actually ejaculated during orgasm."

Sephiroth felt sick to his stomach. Not only was Hojo talking about a very sensitive matter as if it were nothing but now Sephiroth knew why Cloud's body began rejecting the mako and why he'd gotten a small case of mako poisoning. Sephiroth had poisoned Cloud, and due to the mako milking and then re-injections was causing the teen's system to over react and turn against the mako. Hojo smirked at the obviously haunted expression on the general's face.

"So, what will you do now Sephiroth? Obviously this isn't like your little romps with your failed experiment friends."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he had a sudden inhuman urge to rip the man apart with his bare hands, but pushed the feeling aside.

"I have work to do." He growled dangerously, turning and exiting the lab. He needed to speak with Cloud.

**. Damn this chapter was short. Forgive me. The next chapter I can guarantee will be longer though—since quite a bit more emotional shit happens in it. Good or bad I won't say, but it will be longer I promise. So please review. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: 101 REVIEWS! O_O I am beyond words. Thank you all SO much! This is wonderful! A thanks goes to all who have reviewed. **

Chapter 013

Zack hopped out of the back of the truck landing gracefully, his muddy combat boots smearing slightly on the smooth gray concrete of the large garage and loading dock. He shifted the buster blade upon his back slightly, heading for the back entrance. "Hey Zack, great job today."

Zack just waved a hand over his shoulder at the other SOLDIER before entering the building. He slowly walked up the plain white staircase, passed the elevator, passed each door that would take him to the main Shinra building, up to the second floor, third floor, and fourth floor and up. He didn't feel like taking the elevators today—he just wanted to be alone.

His skin was covered in a thin layer of dust kicked up from the truck, his hair was grayed slightly due to the layer of dust, his eyes were downcast and his shoulders were slumped—not at all like the hyper energetic puppy who usually tagged along with the great and mighty general Sephiroth.

At the thought of Sephiroth Zack felt his heart tighten against his rib cage in despair. He hated the tsunami of emotions that hit him every time he saw or thought of the general, hated how he was acting, he hated himself—he'd never hated himself before, it was extremely depressing.

When Zack finally bothered to lift his gaze and examine where he was going he was rather surprised to see his feet had lead him to the army barracks, which was only a few halls down from the Cadet barracks. He blinked and looked around. Only Cloud had returned from lunch so far. The blond was going through his personal belongings, blank expression upon his cream face—which was only slightly freckled—if you bothered to pay attention. If Zack strained his ears he was almost certain the little blond was humming a quiet tune to himself.

Cloud blinked and looked towards the door, his eyes brightened and he smiled as he folded one of his blue shirts and stuffed it back into his bag. "He Zack, where have you been?" He asked standing up and taking several steps towards the SOLDIER first class. His smile faded at the sorry state his friend seemed to be in. His brows tilted and his eyes took on a concerned sheen. "Zack, are you okay?"

"You're lucky you know."

Cloud blinked shifting his weight slightly, his head tilting just a fraction to the side in a questioning motion. Zack shrugged his shoulders slightly his head hanging to one side in a 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' stance. "Your dreams came true."

Cloud blinked, he was confused. What was Zack talking about? His dreams hadn't come true; he didn't make it into SOLDIER. "I know I should be happy for you, and I tried…I tried to be a good friend,"

"Zack what are you,"

"Putting on a mask, smiling and acting cheerful,'  
"Zack you're beginning to,"

"But I just can't do it anymore." Tears lined the puppy's blue eyes. "Why him Cloud?"

Cloud blinked, even more confused than before. He frowned slightly.

"What are you talking about Zack?"

"Sephiroth." The tears fell. "Why did you pick him?" Zack shook his head and lifted a hand. "No, no I know why you chose him I mean, he's _Sephiroth _there's not a man or woman in their right mind who _doesn't _want to screw him but I mean…why him Cloud?"

Cloud's heart began to beat quicker and it felt as if it were sinking slowly, anxiety was beginning to kick in. He could hear his pulse in his ears. "He didn't even know you existed. He didn't care about you, you were just another cadet to him. I…I was your friend, I was…I accepted you from the moment I met you! I protected you, I helped you whenever you needed it, I, I, I…fuck." Zack collapsed onto one of the bunks, head in his hands, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he silently sobbed into his hands. Cloud stood rooted to the spot, the reality and severity of what his friend had just said hitting him like a ton of bricks. Zack _loved _him. Cloud felt his heart rip in two. Everything made perfect sense. It explained everything, why Zack was showing Sephiroth such animosity, why Zack was shying farther and farther away, why he was so depressed. Cloud swallowed, his throat having gone dry, blinking several times, turning his gaze slowly to his crying friend.

"I…I chose him because I thought you…no, I knew you were still in love with Angeal." He breathed his voice low and quiet, hardly above a whisper. Zack's breathing had stilled slightly the only sign showing that he was listening for he didn't lift his gaze. Cloud took several slow steps towards the slumped form of the other teen, dropped to his knees and tried to look at his friends face with little success. "I chose Sephiroth because I _love _him. And I think I always did."

Zack let a sob escape him. "But, Zack…I did fall in love with you."

Zack lifted his gaze. His blue eyes were shiny and tears ran freely down his cheeks. "I fell in love with you the first time you saved my life because I knew I could rely on you, I knew I could trust you and talk to you. I'm sorry Zack, I was blind to your feelings—I just always thought you were just being my mentor…I should have seen your love." Cloud leaned forward and gently kissed the other boy on the lips before pulling back. "But you must know that your feelings were not in vein, so please, please Zack, even though we can't be together, please don't let yourself fall apart like this." Cloud gently grabbed his friend's hands and squeezed them. "I need your strength and friendship and love just as much as I need Sephiroth; I need you both to keep me strong. I need you two in my life; otherwise, it just doesn't seem worth living."

Zack sniffed squeezing the blond's hands back. "Do you really hate Sephiroth?"

Zack let out an odd groan, a few stray tears escaping the corners of his eyes.

"No." He sniffed again, releasing the blond's right hand as to wipe his nose with his arm. "I've never hated Seph; I mean…He's my best friend. He was there for me when Angeal died, he…he," Zack bowed his head. "He kept me from falling apart. We became really good friends right around the time me and you met…and well I did really love you but I felt really strongly for Sephiroth, maybe not love but I did…do feel for him. I guess when you two got together I felt like you guys were leaving me behind. Here you guys were together, happy and everything and I was all alone. All you guys would do was to talk about each other, I felt like a third wheel, like I was getting in the way. And I knew then I would never have you, and that put a lot of strain on my friendship with Seph and now…Cloud I just don't know what to do."

Cloud stood and took a seat near his friend leaning against him in a hug.

"Maybe you should talk to Sephiroth, tell him what you're feeling. Sure, maybe he won't say anything, maybe he won't understand—but I'm sure he'd be glad to know what's going on with you. He is concerned Zack, even if he doesn't act like it. You're his first _real _friend, the first real friend who hasn't tried to hurt him in some way—and he just doesn't know what to do in a situation like this."

Zack sniffed again and took a ragged breath looking at the blond.

"You think I should really talk to him?"

Cloud smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do."

Zack returned the smile with a weak one of his own.

"Cloud…can…can I kiss you?"

Cloud blinked "Just once."

"O-okay…" Cloud breathed. Zack gently held the blonds hand as he leaned in and gently pressed his dry lips to the blond's soft pink lips. The kiss was gentle, sweet, kind and emotional. Cloud felt his stomach drop slightly as his heart beat quicker and then, Zack leaned away.

"I, I'm going to go and talk to Seph." He breathed, squeezing Cloud's hand before standing and exiting, wiping his nose on his arm again as the doors swung closed behind him. Cloud remained on the bunk more confused than he had ever been in his entire life. What was Sephiroth going to think when Zack told him everything? What was he going to do when Zack told him he kissed him? Cloud could just imaging what may transpire between the two. The next few minutes would either strengthen their friendship, or break them completely.

*

Sephiroth exited his office—he'd decided to cool down after his visit to the labs before going and searching for his blond lover, or their distraught puppy. He rounded the corner and almost walked straight into said distraught puppy. He blinked and paused. "There you Zackary, actually I was going to go and look for you in a little while." He stated, frowning. "Why did you leave without telling me or Cloud where you were going?"

Zack shrugged.

"Sorry but I had to get out of the apartment is all." Zack stated, knowing he had to talk to Sephiroth and tell him everything before he lost his nerve. "Seph, can we talk? In private?"

Sephiroth blinked in surprise.

"Sure."

*

Cloud paced back and forth outside Sephiroth's apartment door, the general wasn't at home, meaning Zack had either found him and they were talking, or they had already talked and Sephiroth was disposing of the body—either way Cloud had no way of getting into the general's apartment. He paced back and forth down the hall for several long minutes before leaning slumping against the door sighing.

*

Zack stood there head bowed, afraid to lift his gaze to the older man who had remained frighteningly silent for the past fifteen minutes—and just seeing the rustle of the long leather coat, Zack could tell he's stance had stiffened slightly when he'd confessed to kissing Cloud. He was mad, Zack knew that, knew that their friendship was over, he'd no doubt be beaten to a pulp or worse, and because of that Sephiroth would be put under temporary house arrest but let of early for good behavior…but would this affect his relationship with Cloud? Would Sephiroth be mad at Cloud for letting Zack steal a kiss? Zack felt his eyes widened. Had he just ruined Cloud's relationship with the general? The man of his dreams? _'Shit.' _

Sephiroth took several moments to process what his LT. had said and was now looking hard at him.

"Zack,"

Zack's head snapped up blue eyes wide—he looked like a puppy caught in the headlights of a semi truck. Sephiroth took a step closer, leaned forward and quickly pecked the other on the lips before leaning towards his ear. "I'm touched…but don't ever sleep with the Turk again."

Zack's eyes widened farther and a shiver ran down his spine as the taller man stood, gave him a smile and exited the office. Zack blinked. _'W-what just happened?' _

*

Sephiroth exited the elevator on the executive floor where all the higher ups lived, including himself, and came face to face with the Turk commander. Both narrowed their eyes at the other but nodded as they passed each other in respect. "Tseng."

"Sephiroth."

And that was that, Tseng entered the elevator, and Sephiroth headed down the hall towards his apartment, sweet and simple. He rounded the corner and paused. A soft smile flickered across his face at what he saw. Cloud slumped up against his apartment door, arms lying limp across his belly, head bowed, bangs shielding his face, lips parted slightly as he breathed slowly. Sephiroth approached and gently tapped the blond with the tip of his boot. Cloud jerked awake, blinked several times trying to remember where he was before looking up. "Oh hey Seph." He said with a smile, using the wall to help himself to a standing position. Sephiroth smiled.

"How long have you been waiting out here?"

"Oh just about forty-five minutes is all." Cloud suddenly grew a little nervous. He shrunk in on himself slightly and gazed up at Sephiroth like a baby chocobo. "Seph…are…are you mad at me?"

Sephiroth blinked.

"Why would I be mad at you Cloud?"

"Because I kissed Zack." The blond mumbled quietly. Sephiroth smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond holding him close—much to the blond's surprise.

"I am not mad at you for kissing Zack, I kissed him to."

Cloud blinked.

"You, wait what?"

Sephiroth shifted so he was facing the door, which he unlocked and opened, assuring the smaller man into his apartment.

"Zack explained everything, including a rendezvous with a certain red headed Turk. I don't blame him for loving you Cloud; you are, after all very loveable."

Cloud blushed. "And I had to admit his rendezvous bothered me."

Cloud tilted his head.

"So, you don't mind Zack liking me? Or the fact that we kissed?"  
Sephiroth shook his head.

"No, why should I?"

Both looked to the door as it opened and a grinning Zack entered.

"Yeah after all he did have two lovers at one point."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Cloud blinked, it was as if the past month hadn't happened. Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud. "What he's trying to tell you Spiky is, he doesn't care if I kiss you or you kiss me, as long as he can do the same."

Cloud blinked.

"Oh…oh…OH!" He nodded. "I get it. So Seph, you're a polyfidel?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Have you always been a polyfidel?"

"I suppose so."

Zack grinned and gently turned the blonds face towards his.

"So Cloud, what do you say? Would you mind Seph having two _wives?_"

Cloud blushed and blinked suddenly feeling shy.

"N-no…not really…b-but, but only because it's you."

Zack grinned.

"Sweet! I am so moving back in here." He stated flopping down onto the sofa. Sephiroth rolled his eyes; getting the feeling he was forgetting something.

**Polyfidelity is a form of polyamorous group marriage wherein all members consider each other to be primary partners and agree to be sexual only with other members of the group. **

**I sort of conjoined the whole Zack confession with Seph rethinking his relationships. ^^ So now we're back on track. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, according to Lady_Yuna a Limon is better than a Lemon…so this is my first Limon. ^_^**

**So please review and tell me what you think. I'm aiming for this chapter to be my BEST lemon maybe multiple lemons EVER! EVER, EVER, EVER! Hopefully this one won't have tons of spelling and or grammar errors in it. ^^;**

**HOW TO READ: This chapter takes place on the same day as the previous chapter—just a little later on. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains 99.9 PERCENT YAOI AND LIKE .1 PERCENT PLOT ENHANCER. You are warned. Also, even though this chapter is mostly yaoi, the yaoi and what little plot enhancers are in here, ARE IMPORTANT, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! ^^**

Chapter 014

Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud all sat around the table enjoying a wutainese dinner that Zack had been kind enough to run out and buy. While Cloud and Zack talked and acted well—like teenagers, Sephiroth rested his chin on his elbow, gazing off into space slight frown upon his face, his lovers chatter mere buzzing in his ears. He felt as if he was forgetting something, something very important and it was killing him because he couldn't remember what it was. He blinked as a yellow egg role was waved in his face, his attention averting to the hyper puppy who was grinning at him like an idiot. "Earth to Seph." He called, sitting back down in his seat and shoving the egg roll into his mouth. "Wruf arfu ookinaf?"

Sephiroth sighed, picking up his cup of tea and holding it near his mouth.

"I can't understand you if you have food in your mouth Zackary." He stated plainly taking a sip of his tea. Zack promptly swallowed and took a breath.

"I said, 'what are you looking at'?"

Sephiroth blinked and set his tea down.

"Nothing, I was thinking." He stated simply. Cloud finished off the food on his plate and cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"About what?" He asked with a smile. Sephiroth returned the smile.

"Nothing important. It's getting late; we can clean the kitchen tomorrow." He stated standing and gathering all of their plates and setting them in the sink while Cloud tossed the wutainese cartons in the trash can.

While they all walked about the apartment preparing for bed Cloud paused as he pulled on his pajama top and poked his head out of the hall looking first in the bedroom where Sephiroth was moving masamune off of the dresser and into the closet, then into the living room where Zack was busying himself with his own sword. For a second Cloud felt just a little envious of his two roommates—they had amazing swords and the talent to use them and he had well…a gun, whoopee doo. "Hey, where are we all going to sleep?" He questioned, receiving both SOLDIER'S attention. "I mean," he turned his head to look in at Sephiroth. "Since Zack's moving in with us he can't just sleep on the sofa right?"

He exited the bathroom as Sephiroth entered the hall.

"Correct." He stated wrapping his arms about the small blond teen's shoulders. "Zackary, you are sleeping in the bedroom with us."

Zack grinned from ear to ear and stood up, setting his buster blade on the sofa before dashing over.

"Awesome!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he released the blond.

"I'm going to take a shower before bed; I'll see you two in there in a while." He stated turning and entering the bathroom, closing and locking the door. He didn't really need the shower, but he still felt as if he were forgetting something and taking a nice hot shower would give him the calm and time he needed to ponder over it—maybe he'd figure it out.

Zack and Cloud entered the bedroom and closed the door till there was only a sliver of light spilling in from the hall. Cloud; already in his pajamas felt a little awkward while he sat on the bed watching while Zack changed. He suddenly felt as if he and Zack were strangers—and in a way, they were. "So Cloud, when you were back home what did you like to do for fun?" Zack asked as he pulled on a pair of baggy pajama pants, turning towards the bed and taking a seat near his blond friend, warm smile on his lips.

"Hmn the usual stuff I guess. I really enjoyed hiking and running in the early morning. And, well I also enjoyed playing piano."

"Oh yeah, I don't think I've heard you play piano before, I bet your really good at it."

Cloud felt a surge of pride; he was actually very good at piano, though he usually left the playing to his old friend Tifa Lockheart. "Sephiroth told me once that you liked to draw too. I didn't know you had an artistic side Cloud, it's kind of cool. I can't draw at all, but I am good with my hands. I helped a friend build a flower cart once—it wasn't exactly what she expected but I was proud of it." He said with a grin. Then suddenly his grin turned into an impish, mischievous grin. "You know, Seph said you were good at other things too."

Cloud gave him a blank expression. "Really? Like what?"

Zack could feel mirthful heat bubbling in his chest; Cloud could be so slow at times, which just made him all the cuter.

"He said you were really good at giving blow jobs." He shrugged his shoulders. "Though maybe not in those words."

Cloud jumped almost falling off of the bed suddenly feeling a little betrayed. He knew Sephiroth wasn't the kind of person to share his private life, and to know that he'd told Zack something so personal was very embarrassing. "Hey," Zack said with a smile. "Don't be upset. He was complimenting you." He reached out and gently gripped my shoulder in a consoling gesture. "You should feel honored. He never talked like that about Genesis or Angeal." Zack's gaze lightened to a more content feature as his gaze drifted and he took in Cloud's body, small peaceful smile upon his lips. He gently slid his hand down and pinched one of Cloud's nipples. Cloud jumped a jolt of excitement rushing from the nub to his spine and down to his groin. He looked down; both of his nipples were erect and poking at his shirt. He blushed but Zack only smiled. Cloud's blushed darkened.

"Do you think…maybe we could…well, uh…" There really was no delicate way to put it. "Fool around?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper but Zack had heard every word and was smiling. Cloud's eyes fell to Zack's pants and he could feel his blush heating his ears. Zack reached down and undid the tie on his pants and pushed them down, peeling his underwear down with them, pulling out his placid cock. Cloud blushed and starred. Zack was bigger than him, but smaller then Sephiroth. The little blond tried not to stare, but he couldn't help himself. Zack blushed.

"This is weird."

Cloud blushed and laughed.

"Yeah it kinda is…umm…can I…touch it?"

Zack blinked and blushed.

"Sure, of course I mean we're not little kids."

Cloud smiled. It was true, neither of them were little kids, both had, had sex before and both enjoyed the pleasure of touching and loving another man—and both did love a certain man who just happened to be naked in the other room with steaming hot water pouring down upon him. Cloud swallowed a the thought his own flesh stiffening between his legs. He reached out and gently grasped his friends flesh, giving it a few soft squeezes causing it to fill a little with blood and slowly begin to stiffen. It was glossy and warm and very smooth in texture, his skin was totally different from his own which always had a smooth, soft quality and completely different from Sephiroth's flesh which was thick and hard and perfect like marble. He stroked it several times, mesmerized while it grew. Zack's cock was fatter at the base and then sort of tapered as it led up to the cut head. Cloud blinked and looked up at Zack.

"You're cut?"

Zack nodded, his cheeks filled with heat as his heart beat quickly against his ribs—Cloud's hands on him were heaven.

"Yeah, it's a custom for my people."

Cloud looked back down at his friends…no, his other lover's organ which had grown quite large. Before he could do anything else Zack stood and pulled off his pants completely, standing completely naked in front of the blond. He smiled before leaning forward. "I think we need to get these off." He said in a quiet yet seductive voice before helping Cloud out of his pajamas.

Once both boys were completely nude they crawled upon the bed and sat together leaning against the headboard. Cloud placed both hands on Zack's hardened member and began massaging the shaft up and down. He stroked it, rubbing his fingers over the small dark curls of pubic hair and admiring how they were so smooth and soft. Cloud was a little surprised at how masculine Zack really was, he'd never noticed before. Zack's tip began leaking creamy white pre-cum. Cloud rubbed at it before shifting so he was resting most of his weight on his right hip and thigh, leaning over the puppy's lap. He ran his tongue along the shaft, being sure to lick at the stream of cum that was dripping from the weeping organ. Zack tasted a lot different from Sephiroth. He was spunkier with a hint of copper and was a little more syrupy in consistency than Sephiroth, who was mixture of salty and sweet milk like semen. Though it was different Cloud had to admit he kind of liked it. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his friends cock and gave it a soft jerk causing more to seep out. He wrapped his pink lips around the head and sucked. Zack's head lolled back and his eyes drifted closed as Cloud sucked on his hard throbbing flesh, he was in heaven. He could feel the coil in his stomach tightening. _'Already?' _He wondered, after all he had quite a libido—he supposed it was because it was _Cloud _between his legs. He let out a soft grunt as the coil tightened as tight as it could and then he released. Cloud felt several shots hit the roof of his mouth before a steady stream began teasing his pallet. He swallowed every last drop Zack had to offer, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. It caused his own hard erection to ach with want. Zack let out a puff of air. "You're incredible Cloud." He breathed as Cloud sat up, smiling.

"Isn't he?"

Both boys stiffened turning to look towards the door a slight sense of horror falling upon them both. Sephiroth was leaning against the door frame—meaning he'd been there awhile—arms crossed across his naked chest, ankles crossed.

Sephiroth's damp bangs clung to his slender face, several long strands of hair clinging to his broad shoulders. Small patches of moister glistened in the dips of his collarbone and ucipital mapillary. Small beads of water glistened along his hardened and rippled abdomen running down along his hard smooth skin till it was absorbed into the thick cotton of the cream towel wrapped snuggly about the general's hips.

Both Cloud and Zack swallowed at the sight, a mixture of intimidation and awe washing over both of them. Zack cleared his throat and sat up straighter, his knees bent and the soles of his feet coming together as he rested his hands between his ankles, shy expression washing over him. "Seph…um we were just, well…we didn't think you'd uh—shit."

Cloud crawled to the end of the bed curious look upon his face.

"Are you mad at us Sephiroth?" He asked quietly. Sephiroth cocked a delicate silver eyebrow, pushed off of the doorframe and crossed to the bed, cupping the blonds pointed chin in the palm of his right hand.

"And why would I be mad at the two of you?" He questioned. Cloud shivered slightly. Sephiroth's voice was such a delicious baritone it made him tremble with want. Zack leaned forward slightly.

"So, you're not mad?"

Sephiroth let his gaze wander towards the eighteen-year-old while gently brushing his hand along the sixteen-year-olds cheek.

"I'm a polyfidel Zackary, I am more than capable of having two loves," His gaze fell back down to Cloud whose eyes had drifted shut and his pink lips slightly parted. He stooped slightly, drawing the blonds face closer, his lips just hovering over the parted pink lips of the blond. "And love it when they love each other." He gently brushed his lips against the blonds, his tongue just grazing the blond's bottom lip—he could taste Zack upon Cloud's lips and breath. "After all," he stated standing up a little straighter. "If you two couldn't love each other, then this relationship just _would not _work." Sephiroth released Cloud and crossed to his closet, where he began searching for something. Cloud and Zack exchanged a glance, both wondering where things would end up leading. Both were horny, and Sephiroth was obviously interested in the idea of sex—but how would things work? Both looked back towards the general who pulled out a bottle of wine, never been opened. They blinked. What was Sephiroth doing with a bottle of wine in his closet? He didn't drink. "I want this night to be special for the three of us." He stated. "After all, it will be all our first time together, it should be special."

Cloud smiled. Sephiroth may be a cold, psychotic bastard at times, but he sure did love hard when he loved. Zack sighed as a smile crossed his lips.

"I get the feeling this is going to be a night to remember."

Sephiroth nodded as he poured three glasses of the wine. The three enjoyed the quick drink when Zack stood up and stretched.

"So, I know you're a total topper Sephiroth, but what about the cutie with the baby blues?" He asked pointing to Cloud who blushed. Sephiroth smirked.

"He's not a topper, at all."

Zack smiled.

"Oh ok, that's good. I guess. I'm flexible."

Cloud listened while the two talked about bottoms and toppers and sighed.

"Well, are the two of you just going to stand there all night? I thought you were the ones who wanted this 'cutie blond with the baby blues'." He stated smirking. Both Sephiroth and Zack seemed too stunned to reply for several long moments. Cloud could be a cocky little bastard when he wanted to be. Cloud smiled. Zack, though just a little hesitant crawled over towards the blond and gently licked up and down the blonds' ear. Cloud's eyes slid closed as the sensation rippled through his body. Cloud's eyes cracked open as he felt a large hand begin to gently rub and kneed his thigh. Sephiroth had joined them. Zack's attention soon left Cloud's ear and slid o his neck where he kissed, licked and sucked on the pale tender skin receiving the softest of sighs from the youngest of their _strange _family.

While Zack attacked his neck and Sephiroth gently rubbed at his inner thigh Cloud squirmed upon the sheets. He'd felt pleasure in two different areas of his body at once, but knowing the pleasure was being caused by two totally different people seemed to have heightened his senses. Cloud's eyes opened as his head was tilted back a little and Sephiroth claimed his lips. Cloud trembled slightly. Sephiroth's kisses were one of a kind. Strong, hard, bruising and determined, but also loving, they drove Cloud mad and left him breathless. Cloud mewed into his eldest lovers mouth as a warm hand—Zack's—gently cupped his throbbing erection.

Sephiroth released the boy's lips, placed a hand upon his chest and gently pressed his body down so he was laying flat on his back. Cloud shivered. He was in the room with two very _hungry _men and he was their buffet. He arched up into Sephiroth's touch as the general ran a thumb over one of his erect pink nipples before squeezing it. Zack practically squeeled.

"Oh my god he's an archer, this'll be fun." He cheered happily causing Sephiroth to roll his eyes, though he was smiling.

Zack eyed the younger teenager, shifting his hand's position so his fingers were wrapped around the erected flesh. He gave it a squeeze and received a buck from the blonds' hips. He stared at the flushed face with an amused smile. Cloud was extremely sensitive; he was going to have fun with this.

Sephiroth removed his fingers from the teenager's nipple and instead replaced it with his mouth. He flicked his tongue across the nub several times, receiving a gasp and twitch from the teenager before he engulfed the little perk piece of flesh entirely.

Cloud moaned loudly and clutched at Sephiroth's head while pleasure rippled from his chest and his shaft, which Zack had begun gently pumping. He couldn't help but buck his hips to meet that warm hand—receiving a chuckle from Zack who used his free hand to hold down his hips to prevent him from bucking. Cloud gasped as he felt a tongue gently poke at his throbbing, weeping head. Cloud covered his mouth to prevent either a very loud moan or a scream, he wasn't sure which. It was hard watching the two people you cared about the most doing such wonderfully loving and naughty things to you, it intensified the pleasure, and well, Cloud didn't have a high libido as of yet. Sephiroth smirked and gently nipped at the boy's nipple while Zack began bobbing his head up and down upon the blonds' small flesh.

Cloud withered and thrashed beneath the two older men, his finger nails digging pink lines into Sephiroth's shoulder while his toes curled upon the sheets. It was all too much and he suddenly arched his back off of the bed and let out a loud groan as he came into his friends mouth. A few seconds later he collapsed upon the bed and whimpered as he felt Zack swallowing around his member.

Sephiroth released Cloud's nipple and sat up as Zack released his limp flesh, also sitting up. Cloud blushed horribly and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "I didn't mean to lose control so soon." He bowed his head. _'No wonder I didn't make it into SOLDIER, I have no stamina.' _He thought bitterly. Sephiroth gently ran his hand along the teens arm.

"No need to apologize Cloud, there is nothing more beautiful than watching you during and after a climax." He stated gently nuzzling the boy's cheek before planting a soft kiss upon his lips. "Are you _ready?_"

Cloud blushed and smiled turning his head as to capture his generals lips. Zack watched while the two kissed—and then began making out. He felt heat fill his cheeks and ears.

"Well then I guess we're all agreed Seph get's you first huh."

Sephiroth and Cloud broke the kiss and turned their attention to the brunet upon the bed. Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "After all you'd probably kill me if I didn't let you."

Sephiroth smirked.

"Nice to know you have some sense in that head of yours Zackary." He said silkily wrapping his arms around the blonds' middle and pulling him closer planting a predatory kiss upon his exposed throat causing Cloud gasp slightly and then pout as Sephiroth drew away and leaned against the headboard. Cloud stuck out his bottom lip before crawling over and straddling Sephiroth's narrow yet masculine hips. Cloud busied himself with tracing several scars that were hardly visible on the general's pale skin until Sephiroth tilted his head back and engulfed his mouth in a warm passionate kiss.

Sephiroth slid his tongue into the back of Cloud's mouth, while Zack kindly sucked on his index and middle finger—it was amazing how talented the puppy's tongue was, Sephiroth was actually a little surprised and had to remind himself that Zack was taught by the best, Angeal after all, was an amazing teacher. Once Zack released his fingers he ran his slickened index finger around Cloud's pink, puckered entrance, causing a moan to escape the blond and his small form to shudder against Sephiroth's larger form. He eased his index finger into Cloud and broke the kiss, preferring to kiss at the boys jaw and neck while he gasped and groaned. Cloud relaxed as Sephiroth began kissing his ear. Sephiroth smirked as he licked the shell of the blonds' ear several times receiving another moan. He loved it when cloud moaned. Sephiroth gently and slowly added another finger. The teen wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, closing his baby blues and trying to focus on the feeling of his lover's fingers exploring him from the inside like they'd done several times before. Sephiroth began scissoring his fingers to stretch the blonds' naturally small canal. Sephiroth bent and curled and uncurled his fingers rubbing around inside of the blond, his slick fingers petting at the warm soft flesh, he tilted his head as Cloud gasped, his eyes snapping open, seems he'd found a tight bundle of nerves. Sephiroth smirked and began petting the patch of nerves, poking and prodding at it causing Cloud to whimper and squirm on his lap, the teen's small erection once again growing.

After several minutes of teasing Sephiroth pulled his fingers out and gently grabbed the teens hips, positioning him and slowly lowering him down upon his own swollen member. Cloud closed his eyes—Sephiroth was so thick, he sometimes wondered how the general even managed to fit inside of him. Sephiroth gently kissed at his lips and eyes and cheeks as he slowly lowered him farther down the thick swollen cock. Cloud could feel it throbbing inside of him as he was filled completely. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and squeezed his body closer; he loved the feel of Sephiroth inside of him. He felt save, loved, and protected. It was amazing.

Sephiroth let a long sigh escape him his eyes flutter closed as he gently ran his hands up and down the teen's sides. No matter how many times he stretched and entered Cloud he remained _so_ tight it was almost unbearable, and he loved it. Sephiroth repositioned his hands on the blonds' hips as he rested his head on his shoulder. Sephiroth slowly helped lift him up, slowly sliding off of the thick, pulsating sex that inpaled him before lowering slowly again. They'd never done it in this position before—it was strange and new and exciting. Cloud felt a little awkward because he was _kind of _on top. Several more slow ups and downs and then both Cloud and Sephiroth began to pick up the pace. Cloud gasped as Sephiroth brushed against his prostate causing him to buck his hips, rubbing his erection against the hard smooth abs of the general. Up and down, in and out. Cloud kept his eyes closed, panting and moaning loudly arms wrapped tightly around his lovers neck. Every time he went down upon Sephiroth, Sephiroth hit his prostate, _every single time. _

After ten minutes—which felt like an amazing eternity—Cloud began feeling the coil in his stomach tightening signaling he was close. Sephiroth kissed the blonds' lips swallowing the moans and groans his own orgasm drawing nearer. Cloud's body arched forcing Sephiroth to wrap his arms firmly about the teen's middle to hold him in place as they continued to move in unison. Sephiroth swallowed the blonds loud cry as a pool of seed exploded all over his stomach. Cloud fell limp in his lover's arms, letting out several soft gasps as Sephiroth thrust a few more times into him before—Sephiroth pulled out. Cloud blinked a little surprised as Sephiroth pulled out right as he came, his semen making quite a mess of the blonds' bottom, thighs, bed and genital area. Sephiroth panted, leaning his head against the headboard. Cloud blinked, still wrapped in his lovers arms. "Seph, why did you…why did you pull out?"

Sephiroth cracked his jade green eyes open just slightly, smiled warmly and shook his head, silently saying it wasn't important and could wait till later. Cloud blinked and nodded understanding.

The bed shook lightly causing Cloud and Sephiroth to look over. Zack and flopped onto his back, arms behind his head and was smiling at them. It seems he'd jerked himself off while watching them.

"You two are so cute when you cuddle. I never would have pictured Seph as a coddler." He chuckled. "Or comfortable, but you look pretty cozy Spike."

Cloud smiled and snuggled closer to the general.

"He's very comfortable."

Sephiroth sighed.

"I know it doesn't seem like it at times Zackary, but I am human…on occasion." He shifted so Cloud was now facing Zack but still on his lap in wrapped in his arms. "I have needs and desires just like you and every other human being." Sephiroth felt a strange sensation in the back of his mind at his human comment but ignored it, believing it to be nothing but a side effect of ecstasy. Cloud laughed.

"Oh Zack's just jealous."

Zack listed a finger.

"No, I'm just selfish Cloud, there is a difference. And since I get to have fun with you next, once you've recovered of course I plan on snuggling with you, it's only fair."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"You'd do it anyway; you are such a snuggler Zackary. I remember once while on a mission I woke up with him all over me, it took such will power not to rip him to pieces."

Zack grinned.

"I remember that night! I kept having this odd dream that you were hovering over me."

"That wasn't a dream."

"Oh…that's disturbing."

Cloud laughed, easing his way away from Sephiroth and crawling over towards his friend. He gently stroked Zack's chest for a moment before straddling his friend's hips, placing his hand over his friend's heart. He could feel it racing against his friend's ribcage. He knew that Zack had jerked himself off while he and Sephiroth were doing it, but he was already hard again. Cloud ran his finger along his own stomach and coated his finger with his and Sephiroth's seed before running his finger along Zack's stomach, picking up a bit of his friend's ejaculation. He slowly lifted his finger to his lips. He stuck out his tongue and licked slowly at his white covered finger. Zack's eyes widened and his mouth opened just a fraction. Cloud smiled as he sucked off the seed, licking his lips.

Zack quickly sat up causing Cloud to shift back slightly. "Jeez you're a mess." He stated, shifting again so Cloud was seated on the bed and Zack was on his hands and knees. He didn't hesitate to begin licking at the cool semen. Cloud steadily grew aroused again as he watched, lips parted slightly, while Zack cleaned him off. He bit his lip as Zack began licking at his genitalia.

Once Cloud was clean he was panting heavily and was fully aroused and erect. Cloud lowered himself so he was on his back, Zack looming over him. He wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck and pulled him into a hungry and somewhat passionate kiss. Cloud groaned as Zack's tongue entered his mouth and began feeling around, running along his teeth, cheeks and rubbing up against his own tongue.

When they broke the kiss a bottle of lube was thrust in their faces. Both blinked and looked over. Sephiroth was holding out the lube to Zack eyes narrowed just slightly. "Don't hurt him Zackary." He warned as the puppy took the lube and the general sat back against the headboard. Zack smiled.

"Don't worry Seph, I wouldn't even dream about hurting this beautiful piece of work."

Cloud blushed. Zack lubed two of his fingers and slid his hand between the blonds' legs, brushing down the blonds' crack before locating and poking at his entrance. Cloud jumped at the motion and squirmed.

"That tickles!"

Zack chuckled and smiled.

"Sorry."

Zack began kissing and sucking at Cloud's already red and slightly bruised neck as he poked his index and middle fingers—at the same time—into the blond, causing him to jerk his erection brushing against Zack's causing both to groan at the slight friction. Zack began scissoring his fingers as he lapped at the blonds' neck. Cloud moaned now that he'd cum twice foreplay wasn't as needy. He groaned. "Zack, ugh…I'm stretched, please…I'm ready. Please Zack!" He begged as he thrust his body against Zack's. Zack licked his lips. He pushed his fingers deeper searching for that sweet little bundle of nerves. When he found it he poked it several times causing Cloud to squirm and pre-cum to leak from his erect sex. "Please Zack, I won't be able to last much longer if you don't….ugh I want you so badly!"

Zack positioned himself against Cloud's entrance and glanced up at the blond who merely smiled at him. He leaned forward and gave the boy a quick kiss before slowly pushing into the blond.

Once Zack was inside both let out a moan of pleasure. Zack didn't fill him up as much as Sephiroth, but he did fell good, and Zack couldn't believe how tight Cloud really was. It surprised him even more since the blond had just been screwed by the general who well was well endowed.

Zack began moving, fast and hard. The first thrust had been a surprise to Cloud who arched as Zack slammed into his prostate. Zack held a fast and hard pace; it was amazing Cloud had to admit. "Is…this…ugh Gaia…how you got…" Cloud groaned loudly his eyes rolling back into his skull as Zack continued hitting his prostate. "Your…n-nick….name?"

Zack grinned; sweat slickening his brow already as he kept his fast hard pace, a slight smacking sound echoing between the two.

"Yep."

Zack drew out till only the tip of his head remained before slamming back in his hips crashing against the back of the blonds' thighs causing them both to moan and groan. Zack was diffidently animalistic. Cloud was surprised at how perceptive he was being since the pace was so fast. He could feel every inch of Zack moving in and out of him as if they were moving in slow motion, feel the pulsating rippling effect that washed over him as his prostate was hammered with ever single stroke, it was maddening.

"UGH! ZACK!" Cloud gritted his teeth throwing his head back, one hand gripping his friend's arm the other clawing at the sheets above his head. Zack leaned down over the other teenager, their sweat slicken bodies rubbing against each other as Zack continued to hump him hard. Cloud groaned and arched off of the bed blowing out all over his and Zack's stomach just as Zack came inside of him. Both boys tensed, their bodies growing stiff and shaky as they rode out their orgasms with awkward rocks of their hips and loud groans before collapsing upon the bed, both panting, hair sticking to skin as sweat glistened upon their body. Zack sighed. If Sephiroth for any unexplainable reason decided to go crazy at that moment and kill him—he wouldn't care, he could die happy right then and there. He could officially call Cloud his lover. He'd shared a kiss a touch and sex with the blond he'd loved for a long time now.

Both teens shifted their gaze towards the general who was leaning against the headboard. Neither had seen him so still, his breathing so even. Zack blinked. "He's a sleep? Damn he just missed the hottest sex scene in history being preformed live just for him."

"I'm not asleep." Sephiroth mumbled quietly, though he didn't bother opening his eyes or moving.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Zack questioned.

"I'm meditating." He stated finally opening his eyes. Zack frowned and forced himself to move off of the still panting blond.

"Why the fuck are you meditating? You can't even think of lying to me and saying that we weren't hot enough to watch. I mean who wouldn't want to watch two teenagers fuck each other senseless?"

Sephiroth chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
"I was keeping myself calm. You two are very hot so don't worry Zackary."

Zack would have grinned but he didn't have time seeing as Sephiroth had moved forward and had captured his lips with his own, a hand cupping the back of his neck to prevent him from moving away. Sephiroth didn't wait for Zack to begin kissing him back and instead used his fingers to ease open the brunet's jaw and slip in his tongue. Zack had to admit Sephiroth was as good in his sex life as he was in his work life. He tongue knew just how to stroke his mouth. Zack let a groan be devoured by Sephiroth as the general began sucking on his tongue. After what felt like an eternity Sephiroth broke the kiss. Zack took a large gulp of air as if he hadn't had something so wonderful in his life.

Once Zack had regained his breath Sephiroth gently pressed his hand against the puppy's chest pushing him back down onto the bed before straddling his hips, leaning down over him. "Let's see if all of those stories about you are true." Sephiroth's hand ran down the teen's stomach before his fingers wrapped around his limp organ. Zack moaned and instantly hardened at the touch. Sephiroth's smirk was absolutely wolfish. Making Zack feel like an extremely innocent and horny sheep. Sephiroth ran his thumb over the leaking head as he kissed at the boy's neck. His strokes were soft and ever so often he would use just the tip of his rounded thumb nail to tease the leaking slit. Zack was moaning and groaning beneath him and Sephiroth had to shift slightly to keep the boy from thrusting madly into his hand.

After hours of nonstop fucking, kissing touching and multiple orgasms on all three's part the three of them were worn out. It was well past midnight and morning was fast approaching and none of them were looking forward to work the next morning. Sephiroth was laying on his back, Cloud cuddled on his right side, Zack snuggled against his left, both of their heads resting on his chest. "Maybe I'll call in and tell them we're not coming." He breathed quietly causing Zack to grin and gently run his hand along the ripples of the general's stomach.

"You should." He sighed happily. Cloud was already beginning to doze, his eyes closed, lips parted slightly his warm breath tickling Sephiroth's very naked skin, but he didn't mind. He sighed and gently rubbed both teen's arms. Cloud shifted slightly.

"I love you Sephiroth. You too Zack." He mumbled quietly, half asleep. Zack grinned as he got a little more comfortable.

"Love you too Spike, Seph."

Sephiroth smiled.

"I love you Cloud, and you Zackary."

He felt Zack grin against him. He sighed turning his head to gaze out of his window at the brightly lit sky. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had two amazing lovers, two amazing lovers who loved him…he never would have guessed he could be loved. Never would have guessed he could love. A small, soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Never would have guessed he would have felt so _human. _He closed his eyes and shifted his head again into a comfortable position, sighing as he allowed sleep to finally wrap her warm arms around him as well.

_It was hot; fire licking at his heals, lapping at the long leather coat that flapped about his ankles and the fluttering strands of his long silver hair. The heat was so intense, and yet he wasn't—couldn't be bothered by it. He's eyes narrowed upon a figure starring at him. He was smaller in build then he was, and shorter. His hair was black and spiked. His eyes were large and bright blue, disbelief rolled off of the younger man in waves as did heart break. Sephiroth felt himself smirk, enjoying the pain he was getting off of the young man, wishing more than anything to hear agony educed screams to escape passed those pink lips. But there was something he wanted more. The numb feeling in the back of his mind called to him, causing him to turn his back on the young man and began ascending up the steps that would lead him away from the burning fires and the young man, following the calling, the sweet, sweet soft voice that called out to him. He walked through the blackness, his form light as air, his hair and coat fluttering and billowing about him in a non-existent breeze. Soon the blackness slowly began to fade into soft hues of glowing green. The green glow was soft, comforting as he walked passed—no through it. He continued walking on ground that was not ground till he came to a large tube, much like a mako tube. Soon a figure began to form within the tube. He skin was blue, her hair silver, her eyes red. She was held in place by tubes. He scowled, rage flaring up within him, licking at his insides as he gazed at the creature within the tube. '…my son…' Her voice, it was so inviting, enveloping all of his senses. '…their here again my son…' _

"_SEPHIROTH!" _

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open as a gasp escaped his lips. His heart was racing and sweat slicked his brow, causing his bangs to cling to his face. His eyes shot back and forth around the room before they fell down to the two individuals sleeping on either side of him. Cloud had rolled over and was curled in on himself, the ball of his back firmly pressed against Sephiroth's side. Zack had shifted and now had his arm and leg wrapped around Sephiroth's middle. He sighed, leaning his head back. "Only a dream." He breathed. He closed his eyes. _'…Son….' _His eyes snapped open, eyes wide, slitted pupils dilated.

**Well I'm cutting this chapter in half. The next chapter—which is basically a part two of this is still being edited, but should be up in the next couple of days. I had to cut it in half a 22 page chapter just seems too long. I personally wouldn't want to read all of that. I have a hard enough time reading an eleven page chapter when it comes to fan-fiction. Anyways please review. **

**I Hate this chapter -_- I think it sucks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. A bunch of stuff kept me from doing it. My tio (uncle) died, and my abuella (grandmother) is having colon problems and I'm scheduled to have a colonoscopy on the day before thanksgiving and ugh it's just a mess. Any ways here is the next chapter, please enjoy and review. **

**Also: Though this chapter due to contents is not my favorite, I did have an awfully good time writing it. Enjoy. **

Chapter 015

Sephiroth stood, head bowed, eyes fixed upon the drain as he watched the steaming swirling water disappear down the drain. His hair dangled about his face as the hot shower water cascaded down upon him. He'd woken at seven-thirty-five AM, having been called in for a meeting with all of the higher ups, which usually meant a load of work for him. He sighed. He was tired, wasn't at all interested in the meeting and overly disturbed by the dream he had the night previous. He'd fallen asleep at three AM and was woken up from the dream at four AM. He'd tried going back to sleep but the dream was relentless and on reoccurring, he'd only gotten an hours of sleep. _'Why would I have a dream like that? Why would I…' _He forced himself to swallow the sour spit that had entered his mouth. _'…dream about killing Zack and Cloud?' _He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower. _'What's going on with me?' _

Sephiroth exited the bathroom fully dressed and as ready as ever to go to the meeting. As he slipped on his left hand gloved he gazed into the bedroom through the open door and eyed the two teenagers sleeping comfortably in his bed. Cloud was lying on his stomach, arms tucked under his chest hands under the pillow, bottom slightly in the air. Zack on the other hand was sprawled out and snoring slightly. Sephiroth smiled sadly before turning and heading out for the morning, being sure to close the door quietly as not to wake up his two lovers.

*

Zack yawned loudly and stretched with a groan, sitting up and looking around. He glanced down to see Cloud curled up next to him. He smiled before looking around to locate a clock, which upon discovery revealed that it was ten AM. He whistled. "Wow, I haven't slept in to ten since I was a kid!" He stretched again before tapping the blond on the shoulder. "Hey, hey spiky, wake up."

Cloud groaned and wiggled upon the sheets before opening a lazy blue eye.

"W-what time is it?"

"Ten." Zack stated standing up and stretching his arms high above his head with a groan. Cloud sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Where's Sephiroth?"

Zack shrugged, poking his head into the hall.

"I don't know. Maybe he had to go to work."

Cloud bowed his head before jumping out of bed and smiling.

"I'm going to jump in the shower; I'll be out in a few minutes." He stated exiting the bedroom and entering the bathroom. Zack leaned against the bathroom door.

"Need any help in there?"

"ZACK!"

Zack laughed and walked towards the kitchen.

"I was **just **kidding!"

*

Sephiroth sat in his seat eyes staring blankly at the file set before him, hardly listening to the President's speech on what Shinar's actions would be against this supposed threat, he wasn't interested. He was so busy thinking about the two teenagers staying in his apartment and the disturbing dream he'd had the night before and the odd feelings that had begun welling up inside of him and making him feel a little ill at heart, that he didn't even noticed Professor Hojo eyeing him from behind his small glasses. Hojo noticed this as well, it was unusual for Sephiroth to let people stare to long at him before he returned their gaze with an icy one of his own—which would make anyone stand down. Hojo turned his attention back to the president, but wasn't listening. He didn't care at all about what the president was talking about, his department wasn't at all needed, or in his opinion his department wouldn't be needed. His eyes shifted towards the blond woman dressed in a revealing red dress who sat several seats down from him. He followed her gaze to see she was eyeing the general who sat directly across from her, her eyes lust filled. Hojo cocked an eyebrow.

*

Zack gently knocked on the bathroom door, munching on a piece of toast, fully dressed. "Hey Spike, I'm going out, I'll see you later okay?" he called before turning and heading for the door. He'd promised Aerith that he'd help her sell flowers that afternoon and he really didn't want to be late.

Cloud poked his head out of the bathroom just as the front door closed. He sighed and exited the bathroom dripping wet from head to foot, fluffy blue towel wrapped firmly around his waist. He used a smaller town to begin drying his hair when the apartment phone began ringing off the hook. He eyed it, wondering if he should answer it or just ignore it. After several loud moments of listening to the phone he walked over and picked it up.

"Hello? Cloud Strife speaking." He blinked and listened to the person on the other line before nodding. "Uh…sure, okay. Yeah I'll be there in a little while." He hung up the phone, slight frown upon his face. He wasn't all that surprised that the lab techs had located him at Sephiroth's apartment, what surprised him was he was being called to the lab to discuss the possibility of future chronic visits. He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the bedroom to get dressed.

*

Cloud shyly entered the labs, glancing this way and that way with wide blue eyes, still damp locks swaying slightly with the movement. "Well don't just stand in the door way get in here."

Cloud jumped as one of the lab techs usured him in and gestured towards a seat. He slowly lowered himself, keeping his hands in his lap and away from the sides, just in case someone attempted to trap him in the chair—as was heard of from other members from Shinra who had been caught in such traps. The lab tech took a seat opposite him, a cold metal table between them. "Now I've called you here to discuss your options." The tech stated as he began going over Cloud's file. Cloud was still highly confused and it showed upon his pale and freckled face.

"Well, wait, why exactly am I here discussing options with you? Options for what?"

The tech gave him an odd look.

"Didn't the general speak with you?"

Cloud blinked and shook his head.

"No…why?"

"Well it seems, according to the tests that Professor Hojo did on him, the general has been leaking small amounts of mako every time he ejaculates, and you being his lover at this time have been affected by it—as you know since you were down here a little while ago with a minor case of mako poisoning…which unfortunately lead to you being released from the SOLDIER program."

Cloud sat stiffly in his chair, jaw set, eyes unblinking and yet unfocused. Sephiroth caused the mako poisoning? And he didn't tell him? Was he ever going to tell him? Cloud forced the bitter spit that had entered his mouth to slink back down his throat and into his disturbed stomach. "Now, about your options, I know that the general is completely taken with you at the moment, and no doubt doesn't really want to bring you any physical harm, so you can either come here once a week and we can make sure your mako levels remain where they are and you stay nice and healthy or you two can begin having safe sex, it's as simple as that. I know, safe sex, where's the fun in that? But what are we really talking about here? Your health, because that's all that really matters."

Cloud had stopped listening, he couldn't take the techs words any longer, and he couldn't wrap his mind around what he'd learned. He now understood why Sephiroth hadn't cum inside of him the night previous when he and Sephiroth had made love to Zack for the first time, but why hadn't he told him? Maybe it was because he was embarrassed? That wasn't all that hard to believe, Cloud supposed. Sephiroth was in a way a very shy man. He enjoyed his privacy when he could get it, and disliked discussing himself or his bodily functions to…well, anybody. Cloud fiddled his thumbs a little.

"Umm…I think I'll just talk about it with Sephiroth." Cloud stated standing up. The tech stood as well. "I'm sure the two of us can come up with a way to keep this…mako poisoning under control, thank you." He stated nodding his head, turning and exiting the labs.

*

Sephiroth exited the meeting room, folder in hand with every intention of heading for his office to begin his days work—the sooner the better after all—but was stopped in the elevator hall by a small, delicate and obviously feminine hand upon his shoulder. He paused, and glanced over his shoulder, his jade green gaze met by the devilishly red painted smile of Scarlet, head of the weapons department. "My, my general, you left so quickly I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to talk with you." She said, in her to overly sweet honey voice, her white teeth sparkling between her bright red lips. Sephiroth, in politest of ways turned and back stepped as to remove her hand from his shoulder. Now facing her, he looked down at her.

"Is there something you need to talk to me about Scarlet?" He questioned politely. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips, which of course automatically drew his eyes there—a very male move and instinct which was natural…and obviously what she wanted, for from that position, his eyes had to roam upwards to once again lock onto her own eyes—meaning he'd receive an eyeful of everything she had to offer. Once his eyes had reconnected with hers, he cleared his throat a little and swallowed, his mouth having gone dry.

"Yes, general in fact there are several _very _important things I wish to talk to you about. First off, I would like to congratulate you on the victory of Wutai—I know, I know that was ages ago it seems, but I am very impressed of how well your men did since, well you didn't even bother to call in for more ammo or guns."

"Well, thank you, but surly this is not what you—" His words were cut off as she placed the pad of her index finger gently over his lips. He blinked, a little startled by her action. She smiled and made a light hushing sound.

"You're right, I didn't stop you to talk about that, or work…at all. I want to talk about, something else." Her finger fell away from his lips and landed upon the flesh of his exposed chest. He gazed down at her, a little dumbfounded. How had a simple conversation suddenly turned into sexual harassment? And how had he become the victim?

"Scarlet, this is wrong." He stated taking a step back. Her hand fell to her sighed and she sighed with a slightly amused glint in her eye, taking a step forward.

"Oh Sephiroth, don't even try and tell me sexual acts are against Shinra's code of conduct." She took another step closer, having pinned him into a corner and gently tapped the end of his nose with her finger. "Because we both know you are not a sexually neglected creature." She slid her hand down along his chest as she stood up on tip toes and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened and his shoulders stiffened, brows forwarding as her tongue invaded his mouth.

*

Cloud entered the main hall and stretched, he felt a little stiff due to nerves. He sighed and began wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He didn't have any work to do, Zack had gone off to visit his friend Aerith, and Sephiroth was no doubt in his office doing his work—which meant he was NOT to be disturbed. Cloud sighed as he walked down the hall. He supposed he'd just head back to Sephiroth's apartment and pick up the bedroom a little bit, they'd kind of made a mess of it after all. Then perhaps he'd write home and tell his mother the news he'd been dreading to tell her—the news that he hadn't gotten into SOLDIER.

*

Sephiroth's hands flexed at his sides as his tongue was raped by the blond woman's and her hands wandered over his front. He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling trying to think of a way out of the situation. He didn't want to hurt her, thus he hadn't laid a hand upon her—yet—but her hands were beginning to get to touchy feely for his comfort. Her right hand had slipped into his jacket and her left hand was a little too close to his belt for his own personal comfort—or his personal bubble as Zackary would have called it. He broke the kiss with a jerk of his head and breathed in fresh air. "Scarlet! What in the world has come over you?"

"Don't talk." She breathed reclaiming his lips causing a very angry 'hmnphtff' to escape his mouth and enter hers. He gently took her hips as to push her away when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He shifted his gaze, and his eyes widened and he froze, mouth still fully connected with the blond woman's.

Cloud stood stock still at the end of the hall, blue eyes wide, mouth hanging agape, hands laying limp at his sides.

Sephiroth made another muffled sound of protest and pushed the woman away causing her to frown before turning her gaze towards the blond male, wiping a bit of saliva from the corner of her slightly smeared red lips. "Cloud." Sephiroth breathed taking a step away from Scarlet, who latched onto his arm. "This isn't what it looks like." He breathed heavily. Scarlet pulled closer to him.

"It's exactly what it looks like." She stated with a smirk. Sephiroth snarled and pushed away from her.

"No it isn't!" he barked at her before turning his attention back to the blond. He let out a grunt as a ungloved fist made contact with the side of his face sending him stumbling back several feet as blood began dripping from his nose. Scarlet yelped and quickly made her exit. Sephiroth regained his balance and frowned looking down at his gloved hand which had drops of blood upon it. He turned his narrowed eyes upon the blond. Cloud was panting slightly, his shoulders heaving as he gritted his teeth, enraged blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"You bastard."

Sephiroth's expression changed in an instant as he shifted from 'attack' mode to 'normal' mode.

"Cloud, please let me explain--"

"NO! You don't need to explain!" Cloud stood up straighter and pointed a finger at other man.

"I don't even know how I can trust you!"

"Cloud this wasn't,"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled, tears falling from his eyes and pouring down the sides of his face. Sephiroth quickly went silent, his mental state having been reduced to a puddle of goo from the situation that had transpired before him, a situation he had no clue on how to fix it. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE THE ONE POISONING ME?"

Sephiroth's mouth dropped open slightly.

"I was going,"

"WERE YOU? WERE YOU REALLY? BECAUSE I'M NOT SO SURE!" Cloud hiccupped slightly. "IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME BECAUSE I CAN'T HANDLE YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO GO AND FIND YOURSELF A WHORE LIKE SCARLET! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ZACK?" Cloud stopped dead, his eyes growing unfocused. He bowed his head. "You…you weren't going to tell Zack where you…you…you just wanted to be with Zack didn't you?"

"Cloud, no it isn't…."

"Never mind!" Cloud snapped waving a hand and turning around. "I get it! You don't want to be with someone like me, someone who can't handle anything on their own. Fine, whatever you'll be glad to hear you won't have to deal with me anymore!" He sobbed, dashing from the hall.

Sephiroth stood rooted to the spot, blood dripping from his mouth, jade eyes wide, lips parted, heart racing, and blood rushing in his ears. _'How could he think any of that? No…Cloud, please let me explain.' _He wiped the blood from his nose, taking several uneasy steps backwards at the sound of an elevator door opening. He stepped backwards into the empty elevator and pressed the button that would take him to his floor. _'I'll just explain what happened, and why I didn't tell him about the mako…he'll…he'll understand…he has to understand…he has to understand I didn't mean to hurt him…never…oh Cloud please, please understand.'_

"_He won't understand."_

Sephiroth's stance stiffened and his eyes widened. He glanced from side to side, he was definitely alone. _"He'll never understand you." _

"W-who…who's there?" He questioned looking around, turning in a circle as the elevator slowly made its way upward.

"_Be calm my child." _

Sephiroth blinked, pressing his fingers to his temples and rubbing.

"I'm stressed…I'm…I'm crazy." He mumbled standing up straighter. "I'm hearing voices! I'm definitely crazy."

"_Not crazy, in tuned. In your vulnerable state your mind called out to me, your mother, the one whom you love."_

Sephiroth blinked as the elevator door opened and he stepped out, bumping the Turk commander as he did so. Tseng made a 'oof' sound causing Sephiroth to pause and look back over his shoulder. Tseng looked taken aback, if only slightly, eyeing the general through calculating eyes. From his reddened nose, wide, somewhat chocobo-caught-in-the-headlights look and unsteady breathing. "Sorry." Sephiroth mumbled quickly turning and rounding the corner. Tseng only nodded, frowning as he entered the elevator.

Sephiroth entered his apartment to find a rather confused looking Zackary Fair standing in the middle of his living room. Zack blinked and gazed at the equally confused looking general. "Uh, Seph? What's going on? Cloud just came in here like a bat out of hell and took his things and left."

'_What?!' _

"_I told you he wouldn't understand."_

"And to top it all off on his way out he called me a backstabbing bastard. What the hell is up with that?"

Sephiroth closed the door behind him and collapsed against it, holding his forehead with his hand.

"This can't be happening…this can't be happening…no, no, no, no, no."

"What's going on?"

*

Cloud sat on the back of the shuttle, his head leaning against the wall as he swayed back and forth with the motion. His nose was bright pink and his eyes were red and puffy. He sniffed, his fingers hardly hooked on the loops of his duffle bag, which he'd grabbed and packed half hazardly before high tailing it from the Shinra building. He sniffed as a fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes. Not only was he a failure, he'd lost the only person…people who he'd thought loved him and accepted him. He closed his eyes. He was a fool.

**Well…please don't kill me. I assure you this really isn't the end of the world. Really, it isn't. And yes, it seems a little like 'ohmygod what just happened like a flash of lightening?' but that was the point. I wanted it to be quick, and confusing and leave them all in a bit of a haze. I believe I succeeded. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is version two of this chapter. I enjoyed what I had of the first version, but it just wasn't working for me, so I decided to rethink this portion of the story. I, of course have the whole story memorized and know exactly where I am going, even if at times the path is unclear even to me. So, after some thinking and brush up reading on FFVII-Wiki this second version was created. Much thanks goes to Aerith who kindly reminded me of my goal. ^_^ Which is not just the Clephy smut. **

**Thanks goes to KitaraStrife who has kindly offered to beta the rest of this story. **

CHOICE

"The planet will not survive _his _future again." –Aerith-

Chapter 016: Rethinking

She hovered in blackness slowly pulling the strands of glowing energy around her and casting a ghost of her physical form. The energy flowing about her feet circled about her before flowing off elsewhere. She clasped her hands together before her chest in troubled contemplation.

"You seem troubled my friend."

She gasped and turned, light strands of energy being left in her wake as she faced the figure that formed in front of her. She tilted her head slightly, looking up at the other through sad eyes.

"Dr. Valentine," she breathed, turning her gaze away. How could he call her 'friend' when she had caused his untimely death? She heard him sigh, though breathing in and of itself was not required for them, because all they were, were emotions and thoughts and memories of their former selves.

"Grimoire," he stated simply. "Why are you troubled?"

She turned her back to him and gazed off through the nothingness which was actually a vast sea of great oneness.

"What if Aerith made a mistake? What if Seph…what if my son chooses to follow the same exact path he chose all those years ago?"

"Aerith believes in him. Shouldn't you as well?"

Pearl like tears wafted from Lucrecia's eyes, hovering about her face before vanishing.

"I don't know if I can," she cried softly. "His heart has been so hardened by my mistakes."

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened, Lucrecia; it was beyond your control."

"If only I had been there, if only I had been there to protect him." Her physical form flickered and she shook her head. "I can't take this anymore!" she cried, vanishing from the area and allowing the flow of the lifestream to take her elsewhere. Grimoire sighed and bowed his head.

"I hope you were correct in trusting him, Aerith," he breathed as he two allowed the lifestream to carry him away.

*

Light fluttered in through the open window casting the room in a warm, early morning glow. The only sounds in the room that could be heard were the soft ticking of the black-rimmed, white-faced clock above the doorway and the slow inhaling and exhaling of breath of the sleeping individual under the covers. Early morning traffic sounds drifted up through the open window upon the subtle breeze that caused the curtains to flutter lazily.

Sephiroth shifted beneath the covers, scrunching his nose before cracking a single jade eye open, letting a low groan escape him. He rolled onto his back, cracking open his eyes and gazing up towards the ceiling. His vision was blurry and remained so for several moments till everything began to ease back into detail. He sighed as he gazed lazily up towards the ceiling, knowing that he ought to get up and take a shower while he still had the time. He was scheduled to meet Lieutenant Zackary Fair and Second Class SOLDIER Kunsel at the loading dock; where the three of them would be boarding a shuttle, which would take them to a small Shinra airbase several miles outside of the small sleepy town known as Nibelheim, where their mission was to investigate the uprising in monsters coming from the towns deserted Mako Reactor.

Sephiroth felt himself grow slightly detached at the thought of traveling to Nibelheim. Something in his gut told him traveling to Nibelheim would change the course of the next several weeks considerably for him, though he was not quite sure why. _'Perhaps I'm lingering too much on that little mountain town__,__' _he thought as he sat up and pushed the covers aside. Nibelheim had been his focus for the past several months and it was beginning to get to him.

For one thing, he was plagued by dreams of the mountain town every night, and the fact that Zack was continually reminding him that is where a certain little runaway blond just happened to live was not helping either. Sephiroth sighed at the thought of Cloud. _'How are you keeping up my little Cadet?' _he wondered dismally.

It had been almost three months since Cloud had left Midgar, and two and a half months since he learned that the blond had returned to his hometown. Cloud had been kind enough to send Zack a letter explaining that he would not be returning to Midgar, and that he planned on staying in Nibelheim to look after his mother and take on the responsibilities of being the head of the Strife household, and that he wished things had turned out different. Zack had responded to the letter, but Sephiroth had not bothered to ask what his Lt. had written. He did not want to know. He did not think he could stomach it.

Soon after Cloud left Midgar, Sephiroth and Zack had come to an agreement that they could not uphold a romantic relationship and agreed to go back to being friends, which had worked out fine Sephiroth assumed. Sephiroth deemed the situation for the best, seeing as neither had much time for the other. Sephiroth had been sent away to Kalm for eight weeks leaving his (Lieutenant) in charge of missions in Midgar, of course that was until Genesis began causing havoc, which lead to Zack and Sephiroth's paths crossing for a brief moment.

'_Perhaps this is all for the better__,__' _Sephiroth mused as he stood and stretched, several muscles in his lower back and shoulders popping. He sighed and gazed over towards the window, crossing to it and leaning his hands upon the windowsill, gazing out over the waking city of Midgar. _'Perhaps this is how it was meant to be.'_

"_Perhaps you were meant to be alone?" _

Sephiroth shook his head slightly, turning away from the window and walking to his closet, where he grabbed a towel and his clothes for the day. He had time for a shower and a quick visit to the labs.

He had been visiting the labs often while he was in Midgar and able. As much as he loathed the labs and the bastard who was professor Hojo, he had begun fearing for his sanity. After Cloud had left Sephiroth had been plagued by strange thoughts that did not belong to him and voices that seemed to speak of their own accord. He of course did not wish for anyone else to know of the situation, and thus had requested that the professor keep it strictly between them. Hojo had complied, but only after running a dozen _fun _and uncomfortable tests. The professor had given Sephiroth some kind of injection—he no longer paid attention to what was injected into him—which had affectively kept the voices from plaguing him, though his horrifying dreams had escalated greatly. Sephiroth had asked the professor about that, and the only answer he had received was, _"Whether or not you are being plagued by these voices__,__ your mind will find __a way__ to express the fact that you are __too__ stressed!" _

Sephiroth turned on the showerhead and allowed the water to heat up while he stripped himself of his sleepwear, before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water hit his slightly chilled skin. He sighed and closed his eyes letting the water cascade down the top of his head, soaking the long silver strands of hair, causing them to cling to the sides of his face, neck and back. He opened his eyes and blew a few stray drops of water away from his mouth as he grabbed the coconut shampoo from the shampoo rack and poured a little into the palm of his hand.

'_I wonder what these dreams of mine mean. Dreams, after all__,__ are thoughts, memories and events that our minds are processing in our sleep. But I have only ever been to Nibelheim once...and I do not recall it being in flames.' _He sighed at his own silly thoughts. He really was looking far to deeply into this. He could easily answer those questions. He dreamt of the little town because that is where Cloud lived. He dreamt of the town burning because he was a destructive creature by nature, as was anyone who was raised to be a living weapon. _'But what about the voice?' _he wondered as he began rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Perhaps his mind had conjured up the voice as a way to justify his own thoughts. And it made sense that the voice would be that of a mother figure, someone who was supposed to always be there to tell you that you were doing the right thing, someone he had never had. Sephiroth sighed. He was being far too melodramatic.

*

Cloud dragged his feet as he ascended the staircase, passed the bathroom and entered his bedroom, head hung, shoulders slumped. He was exhausted. He had spent the whole day at the chocobo ranch several miles outside of the town, and everyone knew how much work it took to take care of chocobos. He glanced around his room, a sad sigh escaping him. His room had changed little since he had been gone, the bed and dresser and bedside table all remained where they had been. The only major difference was the walls and ceiling were no longer decorated with newspaper clippings or posters. He had removed them all when he had arrived home, and now he was beginning to wish he had not. He sighed, closed his bedroom door, crossed to his bed and flopped down on to his stomach, hugging his pillow. He closed his eyes. "Cloud, honey, I'm going over to the Lockheart's for dinner, are you sure you don't want to come? Tifa will be there."

Cloud opened his eyes.

"No thanks, mom, I'm just going to go to sleep, you go and have fun," he called back through his closed door. A long pause extended between himself, the door and his mother.

"Well, if you insist."

He heard his mother descend the stairs and leave the house. He sighed and closed his eyes again. Cloud felt his cheeks burn red as the image of Sephiroth leaning over him, his hair spilling over his smaller frame as he bent low near his ear blossomed in his mind's eye. _"Do you want help with that Cloud?" _Cloud could almost feel the general's hand along his lower back. Cloud opened his eyes. He groaned and rolled onto his back, hiding his eyes in the crook of his left arm. No matter how hard he tried, he could not keep the images of the general out of his mind, and it was made worse when he had woken up with a tablespoon's worth of semen staining the inside of his pajama bottoms. Cloud sat up and looked over towards his desk, where the stack of letters Zack had sent him all sat. He swung his legs off of his bed, stood and walked to the desk, shifting through the open envelopes till his gaze fell upon one envelope that was not opened.

The envelope had turned a dim yellow from how often he had picked it up and tried to open it, but failed and just set it back down. The handwriting was narrow, slanted to the right slightly and was obviously the generals. He had received the letter the day after he had received Zack's first letter, but he had not opened it. In fact, he had come very close to merely throwing it into the fire out of spite. But that had failed him as well.

Cloud once again took up the letter in his hands and gently ran the pad of his index finger along the narrow writing that read: _Cloud Strife. _Sephiroth's handwriting was so beautiful, as if he spent hours upon hours just perfecting each letter as best as was humanly possible. Cloud flipped the envelope over and fingered the back, easing the rounded tip of his fingernail beneath the paper and between the glue that held it sealed. He eased his fingernail along the edge till the flap popped open. He paused and eyed it. He could just see the edge of fine and rather expensive stationary hidden within the envelope. Cloud hesitated. He had a pretty good idea what information lay within the envelope, for in many of Zack's letters his old friend had tried to explain the situation, but Cloud would not listen. He did not want to listen. He pushed the flap open all the way, took the stationary between two fingers and slowly slid it out of the envelope. He set the yellow envelope back upon the desk, turned back towards his bed and took a seat, unfolding the stationary and began to read.

_**Dear Cloud,**_

_**Zackary has informed me of your decision to remain in Nibelheim to care for your mother and I hope that life deals you a kind hand. I will not ask you to come back, nor will I attempt to contact you after this letter if you do not so wish it of me. I just think you should know what took place that day with Scarlet. **_

The period had bled a little. Cloud wondered how long Sephiroth paused after that, causing so much ink to bleed through the page.

_**Scarlet had claimed she needed to speak with me, and seeing as she is of higher authority I willingly stayed to listen, of course she didn't really wish to speak with me at all. She was the one to advance upon me**_,_** Cloud, and unfortunately because of my inability to act, you were hurt. I will not ask you to forgive me because I obviously hurt you deeply and such things do not deserve forgiveness. I just pray you do not take this out on Zackary, who has become a complete wreck due to you calling him a bastard. Please write him**_,_** Cloud, assure him that your choice to stay in Nibelheim is not because of him, but because of me. **_

_**Sephiroth. **_

Cloud reread the letter several more times before letting his hands drop between his knees, letter dangling between his thumb and index finger. He bowed his head and groaned. _'Why am I such a fool?' _

*

Sephiroth exited Shinra's main building via the side door and entered the loading dock where people were running back and forth attending to their jobs, every so often pausing and saluting when they noticed him before scampering off again. Sephiroth nodded at them as he passed, adjusting the clasp on his sword sheath. He approached the truck that would take them to the airspace where they would be boarding a shuttle which would send them on their way. Zack and his second class friend saluted before Zack approached smiling. "Good morning, Seph," he said cheerfully, bouncing from foot to foot and cracking his knuckles. Sephiroth eyed him for a moment. Zack always tended to get hyperactive before a mission, being the kind of man who enjoyed the action of a SOLDIER's life, but Sephiroth had a feeling it was not the mission that was getting his Lieutenant excited.

"Zackary," he greeted before nodding towards the second class SOLDIER who had remained at attention. The other relaxed. Zack jumped.

"Oh yeah, Seph, I want you to meet a personal friend of mine!" Zack chirped, turning and wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders pulling him forward. "Seph, this is Kunsel! You'll be glad he's coming with us, he's an amazing SOLDIER!" Zack turned and smiled at the obviously uncomfortable young man. "Hey, I wonder why they haven't made you a first yet."

Kunsel let a nervous laugh escape him as he ducked out from under Zack's arm, taking a step back.

"Don't be silly, Zack, there's no way I'd make a good first class SOLDIER! I'm just not cut out for it."

Zack rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," he said, jumping into the back of the truck and taking a seat. He smiled at Kunsel and patted the seat right next to him. Sephiroth noted the slight shade of pink covering the second's cheeks as he climbed onto the back of the truck and sat down next to the hyperactive puppy. Sephiroth easily pushed off of the ground and joined them, though choosing to sit opposite the two. He knocked on the window announcing to the driver that they were ready.

The truck's engine roared to life and several seconds later they lurched out of the loading dock and onto the road that would take them to the airbase.

*

Sephiroth sat in his seat**,** arms crossed across his chest, emotionless eyes gazing out of the shuttle window, watching the world beneath them change shape the farther they traveled. How the tall city skyscrapers morphed into small country side towns. Little towns with little people living their little lives, blissfully unaware of how meaningless it all really was, how their lives were but specks on the scope of life, how they could so easily be snuffed out by natural or unnatural disaster.

"I did not!"

Sephiroth blinked, being pulled from his disturbing thoughts by the yelp that came from the seat in front of him. Zack had convinced Kunsel to remove his Shinra helmet and was apparently teasing him, which caused the second class SOLDIER to blush furiously and glare at the other in defiance. Kunsel had short brown hair that was sticking out in odd angles due to his helmet, cream skin with a few freckles adorning his nose and honey eyes with just a fleck of blue near the pupils. Not at all a bad looking young man. Sephiroth shifted his gaze from Kunsel to Zack who was smiling like an idiot as he poked fun at his companion. Sephiroth tilted his head just slightly, a motion only those who knew him would have noticed. Sephiroth was beginning to get an inkling that his Lieutenant had more than friendship on his mind when it came to the second class SOLDIER. Sephiroth returned his gaze to the window. Perhaps it was better for all involved if Zackary moved on with his life and sought out a lover, someone who he could rely upon, someone he could help train; it was obvious Zack believed Kunsel could make it to first class if he really wanted to. Sephiroth inwardly sighed. Yes, better for all involved. Sephiroth sighed and leaned his head back, his eyes fluttering closed, a twenty-six-hour shuttle flight did not interest him in the least.

_Sephiroth found himself standing in blackness, nothingness, the sheer pressure of contemplating the thought of total nothingness was beginning to overcome him as he looked this way and that, his eyes seeing nothing, his senses picking up nothing, he __could not__ even breathe. He was being smothered by the mere nothingness of his surroundings. He could feel his lungs burn slightly as they attempted to fill with the precious oxygen he needed, feel his __heartbeat__ hammering against his ribcage trying to force blood to all of his vital organs. He felt panic begin to encase him and wondered if he was going to die. How had he come to be in this place of nothingness? Where had Zack, __Kunsel__ and the shuttle gone? Where had the world vanished to? He felt his limbs growing weaker, his mind slowly sliding into darkness even though he was still very much awake and the sensation of nothingness seep into his veins. He bowed his head, his body relaxing to an extreme and eyed his black boots, which stood upon a solid yet not solid nothing. His mind had gone blank and he merely stood there. "Hey_,_ Sephiroth? You asleep?"_

Sephiroth's eyes opened.

_The black nothingness was replaced with the bright flashing of what he could only assume were memories, all of which were of a certain spiky_-_haired __Lieutenant.__ Sephiroth still __could not__ move_,_could not__ breathe._

'_Zack_,_' _he_ thought before the name died in his head and he once again __could not__ think. He was trapped in his own body, unable to do anything upon his own will. He felt something brush against his mind, which triggered the motion of blinking to his physical form. Was he being controlled? _

Sephiroth blinked and lifted his head from the back of his seat and eyed the curiously smiling eighteen-year-old. His eyes flickered towards the other young man, narrowing just slightly before flickering back towards the smiling young man. "Earth to Seph, you okay?"

_Sephiroth felt another brush to his mind and suddenly heard words pouring from his mouth, words he had not thought or mentally processed or even attempted to say. _

"Fine. Just sleeping."

Zack blinked and smiled, though a bit of worry crossed his features.

"Oh, okay. Well, we'll keep it down over here. You get some sleep; we'll wake you when it's time to eat."

"No, no, you two eat, I'll just sleep. Wake me when we arrive at our destination."

Zack blinked.

"Oh, okay, yeah sure." He turned back around in his seat.

_Sephiroth felt his head __lower__ back to the seat and his eyes __close__. He was once again encased in __total__ nothingness. Even though he __could not__ move, __could not__ think and was trapped inside his body, a sense of fear pulsed through his useless body._

"_Don't be afraid."_

_He felt a sensation of touch run along his shoulder. He desperately wanted to turn and see who was touching him, but he __could not__._

"_Don't be afraid__,__ my son." He felt his head being tilted upward and his eyes met that of slitted crimson. "Soon we will be together again." _

_Sephiroth wanted to ask this person who she, or it__,__ was but he could not, he __could not__ look away from those eyes, those terrifying__,__ glowing eyes. _

"_Sephiroth!"_

_The creature, female or whatever_, that_ had held him so entranced vanished into nothingness causing his head to drop again. The nothingness at his feet slowly began to swim with glowing blue and green light, encasing him and sending the sensation of—sensation—back into his body. He could feel his lungs fill with oxygen and his mind slowly catch up with him. He shifted, tilting his head back in a tired almost lazy motion, his eyes turning towards the source of the shifting, moving blue and green light. He frowned__ at__ a woman standing next to him holding onto his arm. He frowned. He recognized her, but his still slow mind __could not__ quite remember from where. "Don't listen to that monster, don't let her control you__! Fight__ it__,__ Sephiroth, please fight it."_

_He frowned. What exactly was he supposed to be fighting? Who was this woman? And where was he? Who was he? Why did he feel so heavy, lost and confused? "Remember__,__ Sephiroth you are human, you have people who love you! Don't ever forget that!" _

Sephiroth opened his eyes, and blinked. He shifted looking around from his slouched position, slowly sitting up straighter, the muscles in his shoulders, lower back and arms stiffening with the motion of gentle stretching. The shuttle was dark, only a few dim lights lighting the hall for those who needed to wander to the bathroom. He glanced out the window to find himself looking back at his own reflection, the world beyond far too dark to be seen. He frowned and sat up straighter, looking into the seat ahead head of him. Zack and Kunsel had switched places so Zack was seated near the window, leaning against it sideways, Kunsel having fallen over and was using Zack as a pillow. Both were sound asleep. Sephiroth looked down at the table tray that had been opened in front of him. There sat a bowl of food and a hand scribbled note from Zack. He picked itup and tilted it as to catch the light so he could read it.

**Just in case you were hungry when you woke up. **

Sephiroth frowned and slumped back into his seat, holding the note in his hand. Asleep? How long had he been sleeping? The last thing he remembered was it being early morning and the two in the seat ahead of him acting like immature children. Sephiroth shifted his gaze and looked at the window, eyeing his own reflection. What was happening to him?

**A/N: well this chapter is actually pretty boring, forgive me for that. But it had to happen. The next chapter will be far more…entertaining…^_^ I promise. Oh and well I have a theory of how Jenova controlled Sephiroth because he had given up so much of himself when he thought he was a monster, and she used his emotions and rage to control his actions etc, etc. Well in this chapter as they are getting closer and closer to Nibelheim Jenova decided to try to get her mitts on Sephiroth, who is having trouble remembering his goal due to so much happening between the time he returned to relive his life and the moment he would find her at the Mako reactor…well let's just say Lucrecia isn't too keen on her son destroying the world—again. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello my good readers forgive the long period between updates, I was out of commission due to having to go BACK to the ER, but everything is fine now and I am here to update! ;D**

**And as promised this chapter **_**will BE **_**very entertaining. X] **

CHOICE

Chapter 017: Forgive me

Cloud sat in the living room reading while his mother busied herself in the kitchen, both listening to 'Loveless' on the radio, which was broadcasting live from Loveless Avenue in Midgar. Cloud turned the page of the book he was reading and let out a sigh, only picking up on bits of pieces of the play from the radio. He blinked as a light turned on above his head. His mother smiled down at him. "Cloud, if you read in the dark you'll hurt your eyes."

Cloud offered his mom a half smile, his eyes going to the window. The sun had begun to set and had cast the world into a deep orange glow, a warm orange glow at that. Cloud was almost half tempted to go outside and bask in it, but decided he would rather not and thus returned to his reading as his mother returned to her messing in the kitchen. Several dramatic lines and a few paragraphs later, a knock at the door caused the blond to look up. He frowned and glanced back towards his mother in question. She smiled at him. "It must be Tifa, I'm going over there for dinner."

Cloud cocked an eyebrow. Again? He sighed and pushed himself up from the sofa, tossing the book down upon the cushions and walking towards the door. He opened it and, sure enough, there stood Tifa Lockheart. She bounced in and quickly hugged him.

"Hi, Cloud!"

He smiled and returned it.

"Hey, Tifa."

Her smile turned towards Cloud's mother.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Strife?"

"Almost sweetie."

Tifa turned her gaze back to the blond.

"Cloud, why don't you join us tonight?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, why don't I take a rain check?"

Tifa gave him a hard look.

"Cloud, you haven't been over for dinner once with your mother. You can't possibly enjoy staying home all by yourself."

Cloud shrugged.

"I've just been really tired is all, work is a killer." He stated—though that was only half true. Tifa sighed.

"Well, okay but you have to come next time, promise me," she said, taking his hand and offering him a warm smile. He felt a pain of guilt attack his heart. The last promise he had made he had failed to keep. He offered her the smallest of smiles and nodded.

"Promise."

She smiled, accepting a bag from Mrs. Strife before waving goodbye and exiting the house. Cloud bid the two farewell and was just closing the door when he picked up on a bit of their conversation.

"We're having three other guests tonight to," Tifa stated.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Their SOLDIERS from Midgar."

Cloud paused, the door open just a fraction. He peaked out as the two women continued on their way. "Yeah, they came all the way out here to see why we've been getting so many monsters lately."

And then they were gone. Cloud frowned and closed the door. SOLDIERS? He supposed it was not that surprising, after all there was a Mako reactor outside of the town, and Shinra was in charge of the reactors. He sighed and returned to the sofa and his novel. He was glad he decided not to go, he did not feel like seeing anyone from Shinra or SOLDIER for that matter. He did not need them giving him a hard time.

*

Zack exited the house and glanced around, his eyes falling upon the taller man standing not too far away. He closed the door behind him and approached. "Seph? You okay? You got up in quite a hurry."

Sephiroth turned his gaze from the moon and towards the other man.

"I just needed some air is all." He returned his gaze towards the star-blanketed sky. "We don't get nights like this in Midgar. So clean, so fresh."

Zack nodded. Midgar was rather stuffy compared to the mountains.

"Well, are you sure you're okay? Mr. Lockheart looked a little….perturbed."

Sephiroth did not look back at the younger man.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern, Zackary, but please tell Mr. Lockheart and his daughter that I will be returning to the INN for the evening, and that I apologize."

Zack sighed and turned back towards the house.

"Okay, I'll tell them you got jet lag or something," he mumbled, re-entering the house. Sephiroth eyed the door over his shoulder for several moments to be sure no one else wandered out to locate him before making his way from the house and in the general direction of the INN. As he made his way, his eyes scanned the small little brick-and-wood houses. They were small and quaint, and rather cozy in an odd way. Sephiroth had never been one to enjoy 'cozy' or 'cute' or 'adorable' things, of course that had changed when he had fallen in love with a 'cute' and very 'adorable' blond cadet. Thinking of said cadet caused the general to pause in his advance towards the INN and his eyes to shift towards a house tucked in a corner. Sephiroth swallowed as he eyed the house. The lights were on and he knew for a fact that the young man who had stolen his heart was indeed home. _'I said I wouldn't seek him out_,_' _he thought to himself almost bitterly. He sighed. He longed to see the blond again, to know for sure if the blond hated him, if things were truly over. It was stupid, but he had to know. He turned on his heel and headed towards the house. As he stepped onto the porch and raised a gloved fist to knock lightly upon the wooden door an odd sensation of total calm washed over him, cooling his heated veins. He knocked gently. He could hear shuffling from inside the small house followed by a thump before the lock on the door was unlocked and, several seconds later(,) the door opened and light flooded out into the dark world of night.

Sephiroth eyed the blond standing in the door, keeping the slight smirk that threatened to spread across his lips from doing so. The blond stood with his hand still on the doorframe, blue eyes large and mouth parted slightly. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Good even, it's good to see you, Cloud."

If Sephiroth was not mistaken, he spotted a slight shiver cross the blond's small frame. Cloud blinked several times before shaking his head and glancing around before thrusting out his arm and grabbing the taller man by the front of his coat and pulling him into the house, closing the door behind them. Sephiroth let the smirk cross his lips and blinked, looking around as the blond locked the door and closed the blinds over the windows. The blond then turned sharply on his heel and eyed the older man as if he were seeing a ghost.

Silence stretched out between them for several long moments. All that could be heard in the room was the 'ticking' of the clock atop the bookshelf and the last act of Loveless that was playing on the radio. Sephiroth shifted, his façade having become one of un-enthusiasm as he eyed the blond.

"S-Sephiroth." The blond's voice was quiet, uneven.

"Cloud."

The blond opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He repeated the motion several times before closing his eyes and dashing forward. Sephiroth shifted slightly as the blond attached himself to his chest, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you!"

Sephiroth let a small smile form upon his lips. "I should have known you never would have done it…you're not, you don't…I'm sorry!"

Sephiroth wrapped his arms lightly around the other's form. _'That was unexpected.' _He bowed his head, his hair cascading passed both of them as he pressed his lips to the top of the blond's head.

"I should be the one apologizing."

Cloud shook his head, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

"No, no it was me who did you wrong! I never should have yelled, or h-hit you." He shifted so he could gaze up at the other. "I'm sorry. Oh, Sephiroth, how can you ever forgive me?"

Sephiroth smiled.

"I was never angry with you."

Cloud bit his lip, sniffing slightly.

"T-take me back?"

"Every time," Sephiroth whispered, leaning down and connecting their lips. The blond's watery eyes shut and he surrendered to the kiss, leaning into the embrace. Sephiroth held him tighter, supporting him as his eyes drooped slightly as the kiss slowly turned passionate. Though after several minutes Sephiroth broke the kiss, the need for air too great to ignore any longer. Both eyed the other, panting slightly. Cloud leaned his head against the other's chest.

"I'm sorry, Seph."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"How long are you going to keep apologizing, cadet?"

Cloud flinched, pouting slightly.

"I'm not a cadet anymore." He blinked as he was lifted off of the floor, his eyes being leveled with the taller man's. He blinked in surprise. Sephiroth was eyeing him very seriously.

"You will always be my cadet, Strife."

A blush painted across his cheeks as he eyed the general.

Sephiroth lowered the blond back to the floor. "How about you give me a tour?"

Cloud smiled.

"Sure."

After showing Sephiroth most of the small house, they both entered the ex-cadet's bedroom.

"And this is, well, my bedroom," he stated, waving his hand around and shrugging. "It isn't much."

Sephiroth's eyes wandered about the room. The bed was small with a large fluffy pillow and red plaid bedspread, wooden dresser, desk and bedside table. Sephiroth noted a few pictures of family and or friends decorating the wall nearest the door, before his eyes wandered towards a white door that lead off of the bedroom. Cloud pointed to it. "I was lucky to get my own bathroom."

Sephiroth's eyes then turned towards the wall and ceiling above the blonds bed. The wood was littered with little black holes. He cocked an eyebrow and eyed the blond who blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, you see I, uh, used to collect newspaper clippings and posters" his blush darkened "about you."

Sephiroth nodded and approached.

"I see you've taken them down."

Cloud bowed his head.

"I was really mad at you."

"Understandable." Sephiroth turned and eyed the blond. "You don't need to feel bad Cloud, I was never angry with you, you can believe me because I never lie."

Cloud smiled. That was true, the general was well known for telling people exactly what he thought. Cloud turned to face the other man.

"I know. I guess I just feel like such a fool for not responding to your letter." He blushed. "Actually, I didn't read your letter until yesterday."

Sephiroth chuckled as he took a seat upon the bed and leaned his back against the wall. He patted his right thigh; Cloud approached and climbed atop of him, his knees resting on either side of the silver-haired man's hips. Sephiroth gently took the other's hips and pulled him closer, smiling at him.

"I missed you, Cloud."

"I missed you, too." Cloud rested his hand on the exposed part of the other's chest, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath the chest bone. "I've never felt so alone and empty as I did these past few months." He felt the back of his eyes burn again, and knew he was on the verge of tears. "I never want to feel that empty feeling again," he breathed quietly, a tremble crossing his from. He felt a gloved hand gently cup his chin, a thumb gently running along his jawbone; His blue eyes met jade green.

"And you won't have to." Sephiroth craned his neck forward slightly, his nose just brushing the blond's. "I promise."

"_Is it wise to promise something you cannot guarantee?" _He ignored the voice. "I will never hurt you again, Cloud," he breathed. Cloud's eyes drooped.

"Sephiroth."

Their lips met, the blond's parting to allow the general access. Sephiroth slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, re-exploring the warm, damp cavern; running his tongue along the blond's teeth, cheeks and roof of his mouth before rubbing against his own tongue. He could feel the blond's tongue rubbing back. Sephiroth let his eyes droop closed as their tongues slid along one another, Sephiroth easily taking dominance, though in a slow, soft and kind way. He ran his right hand beneath the blond's shirt and up his side, the other squeezing his thigh. Cloud groaned into the kiss as the general's gloved fingers located one of his nipples and began teasing it. Cloud broke the kiss and gasped for air, his head lolling back on his shoulders at the sensation of the general teasing his perked nipple. Sephiroth latched onto the blond's neck, sucking, nipping and licking at his pulse point and receiving soft pants and groans, which caused a shifting within his fatigues. Having noticed the growing hardness that had begun poking at his bottom, Cloud shifted his hips, rolling his entire lower half as to drag his weight over the hardness. Sephiroth's hands squeezed tighter where they rested and a low groan escaped him at the sensation; he glared at the other.

"Bad cadet," he snarled, gripping the blond's hips as to halt the movement. "Will I have to punish you?"

Cloud grinned and wiggled his hips as best he could, causing the general's grip to tighten almost painfully; he loved it. A feral growl escaped the older man's throat before the blond found himself on his back, his legs hooked on the general's hips as the general hovered over him, his front pressed firmly against the blond's backside. Sephiroth made quick work of the blond's clothes, tossing them across the room before attacking the naked flesh with his mouth. He caught a pink nipple between his teeth and tugged gently, causing the blond to yelp and arch up against him. He tilted his head slightly as he nipped and sucked on the erect nipple, so he could gaze down the blond's lean stomach. The blond's delicate member was hard and twitched every now and then. Sephiroth smirked, shifting as to capture the blond's lips as he slinked a gloved hand between their bodies and began fondling the blond's hard member. Cloud groaned into the kiss, his hips jerking only slightly, hindered by the fact that Sephiroth was positioned directly between his thighs. Sephiroth palmed the hard member, rubbing up and down both sides with his gloved hand before running his finger tips along the vein, up and down before wrapping his fingers around just the head and jerking just slightly. Down the shaft, pulling the foreskin with his gloved hand, then back up, forcing the foreskin over the red head before releasing the member. Cloud had been reduced to a whimpering, twitching mess, which just caused Sephiroth's own sheathed erection to pulse with want painfully.

"Seph…please…ugh…please it's been so long, ugh I can't take it," he pleaded. Sephiroth gently kissed his ear, shifting as to begin removing his clothes.

'_Why do I wear this much clothing?' _he cursed as he attempted to undo the straps that held his coat on, but lost his temper and broke them instead, quickly shedding the coat before making quick work of his boots and pants. He leaned back over the blond, gently nibbling and kissing his ear.

"Do you have any lube?"

Cloud's eyes opened and he groaned, shaking his head. Sephiroth smiled. "That's okay, I'll handle it."

Cloud blinked as Sephiroth moved away before his back side was lifted and he was tilted upwards slightly, his legs hooking over the general's shoulders. Cloud gasped and moaned loudly as he felt the general's wicked tongue begin licking at his entrance. He gasped and moaned and groaned at the damp sensation, his erection beginning throb painfully.

"Ugh…S-s-s-SEPH! UGH PLEASE! UGH I CAN'T HOLD IT IN MUCH LONGER! UHHHHHhhhhh."

Sephiroth chuckled, shifting again, easing the ex-cadet's legs from his shoulders, positioning himself, once again, between the other's thighs. He gave the blond's erection a teasing tug.

"Don't even think about cumming yet."

Cloud whimpered. Sephiroth removed his gloves, licked his right palm till it was slick with saliva before running it along his own thick and weeping erection, smearing his own seed and saliva along his shaft before shifting his hips forward, positioning his head with the blond's glistening and puckered entrance. He pushed his hips forward pushing just the head in, a gasp escaping from the blond who quickly closed his eyes. Sephiroth groaned. "You're so tight," he commented as he eased the rest of the way in, both letting out a sigh. A drizzle of pre-cum began oozing from the blond's erection.

"Seph, move please…ugh, Gaia."

Sephiroth did not need to be asked twice. He pulled out till just the tip of his cock remained inside of the blond's tight heat before quickly pushing back in, causing a grunt to escape the blond. Sephiroth leaned over the blond, one hand on his hip with the other on the bed as to balance himself. He began kissing, nipping and licking at the blond's neck as he began bucking his hips. His thrusts were full and deep and fast. Soon both were covered in a thin layer of sweat and were groaning and moaning and gasping as their bodies gyrated together. Cloud slid a hand between them and began pumping his erection a little faster than Sephiroth's thrusts, groaning as he felt his orgasm close approaching. Sephiroth gritted his teeth, bowing his head against the blond's neck as the coil in his loins tightened almost painfully and then snapped. Cloud let out a cry and arched up against the general's hard body as he released, splattering both of their stomachs with his warm seed, just as Sephiroth released inside of him. Both groaned, their muscles stiffening as they road out their climaxes. Several seconds later both fell limp, panting. Sephiroth forced himself up, upon shaky arms, shifting, pulling his limp cock from the blond's now raw entrance. He gently took the blond under the thighs and spread his legs a little farther. Cloud let out a soft groan at the motion, semen oozing steadily out of his entrance. After a few moments, Sephiroth sighed.

"Good enough," he grumbled, collapsing next to the blond who gave him a questioning look. Sephiroth smiled and ran his hand along the blond's chest. "Don't want you getting Mako poisoning, even a slight case."

Cloud smiled.

"I love you, Sephiroth."

"I love you, too, Cloud."

Cloud rolled onto his side so as to face the general and tucked himself against him. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the blond. He heard a happy sigh escape the blond and he could not help but smile happily as well. He closed his eyes; he had his Cloud back.

**YAY FOR CLEPHIROTH SMEX! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, the last chapter wasn't up to par enough for my liking…so I hope the next few chapters are because we have reached, perhaps, my favorite part of the story! The part that I can replay in my mind over, and over, and over again and never get tired of it. Also the next few chapters will be lemony. XD So, enjoy. **

**Thanks goes to: **_**KitaraStrife **_**and all of the people who have reviewed this story, added it to their favorite/alert lists and or community. **

**ADDED A/N: XD OMG I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

CHOICE

Chapter 018

Cloud sighed rolling onto his back, stretching with a groan (that caused) his toes to curl slightly. His tired blue eyes fluttered open lazily and he gazed up at the ceiling; he blinked. A piece of paper had been tacked above his head. He pushed himself into a half sitting position and grabbed the paper and examined it.

_Cloud,_

_I know it seems cold and I hate having to do it, but I am afraid I had to leave you. I've returned to the INN and will see you in the morning. Your mother should be home by the time you read this note, and I thought it wise not to be caught in her teenage _son's_ bed. I love you, and I apologize for the new stain your comforter has acquired, I'll replace it. _

_Sephiroth. _

Cloud gave a small smile. _'At least he left me a note.' _He glanced around to locate his clock as he tucked the note under his pillow. It was seven AM and he could hear his mother busying herself down in the kitchen. He swung his legs off of the bed and stood up, stretching with his arms above his head, several muscles popping in his back. He sighed happily and quickly picked up his clothes, throwing them in the hamper before pulling out a fresh outfit.

*

Sephiroth stood near the bed adjusting the clasp of his shoulder pads when the door to his room opened and in strode a grinning Zack. Sephiroth sighed and eyed him. "Zackary you have no manners."

"No shit," Zack said flopping down onto the bed and grinning up at the taller man like an idiot. Sephiroth ignored him for a long while as he finished dressing, but he could feel a twitch in the general location of his left eyebrow. He closed his eyes, breathed through his nose and then turned on the other.

"What?" he demanded. Zack pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and wiggled his butt much like a puppy wagged its tail.

"You went and saw Cloud, didn't you?"

Sephiroth relaxed and continued straightening his clothes.

"Perhaps."

Zack whooped and jumped off of the bed.

"Did you guys make up? Are you together again?"

Sephiroth grinned.

"If you must know, I did not return to the INN until eleven PM."

Zack smirked evilly.

"You did it in his house? Oh, Seph, that's low."

"I never said I was honorable, that was Angeal's thing."

Zack chuckled and sighed happily.

"I'm really glad you two made up Seph, you two were made for each other. Someone in the universe must really love you to have sent you Cloud." he stated, turning and heading for the door. Sephiroth blinked. _'Someone in the universe must love me?' _Sephiroth had never really paid much attention to the idea of Gaia being alive and the lifestream housing the souls of the dead or alternate versions of oneself, but perhaps if the theory was correct maybe someone really did love him and did send him Cloud. Whoever it was he would need to remember to thank them when he, too, joined the lifestream. He picked up his sword put it on his hip and exited his room as well. He needed to see Cloud.

*

Cloud sat at the breakfast table with his mother enjoying blueberry pancakes, a bowl of corn-checked cereal, apple slices and a glass of orange juice.

"So how did dinner go last night?" he asked. His mother smiled.

"It went really well. The three men who came to check on the Mako reactor were…" she paused in search of the correct word. "Interesting."

Cloud grinned.

"Yeah? Who were they?"

"Oh, let's see, there was a young man by the name of Kunsel, he was a sweet young man a little shy though, and then there was another young man just a little older than you named Zack Fair."

Cloud perked up. He had not known Zack was here.

"Zack's here?"

"Oh, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend while in Midgar."

"Ah, well he really is a sweet young man, a little hyperactive, but sweet."

Cloud laughed.

"Yeah, that's Zack."

"The third man was older, and had a peculiar name, Sefroth?"

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes, that's him." She took a sip of her orange juice. "He seemed kind, though a little distant."

"Don't take it personally, he's pretty distant from everybody."

She blinked.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Mom, everybody knows him or has at least heard of him, he's the Demon of Wutai! The great General, Shinra's SOLDIER weapon!"

"Sounds like the poor man doesn't have a life."

Cloud smiled.

"He's really nice, he's friends with Zack, and, well, with me."

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yeah, a little," he stated, taking a bite of his pancake.

Several moments went by in silence until a knock at the door caused both Strifes to look up curiously. Cloud's mother set her napkin aside and stood up.

"Hmn, I wonder who that could be," she stated, crossing from the kitchen table through the small open living room and to the door. She opened it and blinked in surprise taking a step back. "Oh?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Strife. I was wondering if your son would be awake at this time."

"Of course, General, please come in," she stated, stepping aside. He stepped over the threshold and bowed his head in thanks. She closed the door behind him. "Have you eaten, General?"

"No I have not."

"Oh, then please join us for breakfast."

"Thank you."

It took all of Cloud's restraint not to grin like a madman as his mother began bustling about the kitchen in order to get Sephiroth a plate. Sephiroth managed to shoot him a grin as he took a seat at the table.

"I hope you like pancakes."

Sephiroth accepted the plate politely.

"Yes, they are enjoyable, thank you," he stated as the older woman reclaimed her seat. She smiled at him; it was obvious she was a little nervous, and slightly confused.

"So, General, what brings you here?"

"I have come to discuss the possibilities of Cloud returning to Midgar."

Cloud blinked, as did Mrs. Strife. "I assure you he is not being summoned back, Shinra does not do that. No, this is more of a personal inquiry," he stated, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Cloud frowned slightly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I would love to go back to Midgar, but with working at Shinra, where would I work? I don't think I'd be able to support myself in Midgar."

Sephiroth shook his head.

"No, you misunderstand Cloud. You would be taken care of, a few pulled strings and you and your mother would be taken care of for life."

Cloud blinked.

"My mother?"

"Of course, she could of course stay here if she wished, or she could go to Midgar with you."

Mrs. Strife smiled.

"General, that is very kind of you, but I must wonder why?"

Sephiroth took a sip of his orange juice.

"Mrs. Strife, it seems I have fallen in love with your son and I would like to ask your permission to legally become his significant other."

Cloud gaped, his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull. Mrs. Strife looked just as surprised but underneath it a look of pure joy overflowed.

"Cloud, you didn't tell me you were in a relationship!" she said, turning to her son. Cloud blushed, still shocked into silence by the General's confession. "Why didn't you write and tell me! And mostly to the General!"

Cloud opened his mouth and closed it several times, struggling between wanting to answer his mother and not being able to speak at all. "Cloud, don't just sit there like a fish," his mother snapped, smacking him on the hand with her spoon. "Give the man your answer!"

Sephiroth could not help but smirk at the scene that had unfolded. He had planned on asking Cloud to legally become his significant other, of course the fight between the two and the confession that Cloud never wanted to see him again had put quite a damper on that, but after the night they had spent together Sephiroth had once again wished to ask Cloud to be his. He eyed the blond, shifted his leg so their knees touched, drawing the blond's eyes to him. Sephiroth was not one to show affection while in the presence of others, thus he chose to do it secretly. Cloud smiled.

"Okay," he breathed, fighting back tears that burned the back of his eyes. He nodded. "Okay. I'll move back to Midgar with you."

Sephiroth grinned as Cloud stood and hugged him, Mrs. Strife cheering happily.

"My son's getting married!" She stood up. "I have to tell everybody!" she stated quickly exiting the kitchen and vanishing up the stairs no doubt to locate the phone in her bedroom. Sephiroth chuckled. Cloud broke the hug, wiping at the moist corners of his eyes. He playfully smacked the General's shoulder.

"How could you come in here and pull a stunt like that?" he sniffed again, happy smile on his lips. "You could have warned me."

"Your mother didn't seem to mind."

"Of course not, she knew I was obsessed with you since I was young."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow. "Okay younger. And she's been trying to get me to think about marriage for years."

Sephiroth stood and wrapped his arms around the other's form.

"I love you, Cloud. I can't imagine a world without a Cloud Strife. I can't imagine living in Midgar without a Cloud Strife."

Cloud smiled and leaned into the warm embrace.

"I love you, too, Seph."

They held each other in silence for several minutes before a thought struck Cloud.

"If we're getting married, does that mean I'd take on your last name?" he asked, tilting his head as to look up at the much taller man. Sephiroth blinked and looked momentarily thoughtful.

"Well, under normal circumstances I'd say that is how it would work, but I don't have a last name, so I think you can keep Strife."

Cloud smiled and laughed.

"I guess I never noticed that you didn't have a last name. That's weird."

"I'm weird."

Cloud laughed again.

"Does Zack know about this?"

"Not yet, I was thinking of telling him tomorrow morning when your friend Tifa Lockheart shows us the way to the Mako reactor."

Cloud blinked.

"Oh you guys are going to check it out tomorrow?" He inwardly pouted.

"Yes, it shouldn't take very long. I'll be back in time to spend many along hours with you."

Cloud smiled.

"Okay, and bring Zack, I want to talk to him."

"I'm sure after I tell him the news he will have plenty to talk to you about."

"How is Zack anyway?"

"In love."

Cloud blinked as they moseyed to the sofa and took a seat side by side, their hands intertwined.

"In love? With who?"

"Kunsel."

Cloud gaped at him.

"Kunsel? Really? When, how?"

"Recently, yes, and they have a lot in comment, I suppose."

"Wow." Cloud leaned back on the sofa, eyeing the drawn window blinds.

"I can't believe he's fallen in love with Kunsel." He shrugged. "But I suppose they make a good couple."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Kunsel is good for Zack." He smirked. "The voice of reason in his otherwise chaotic world."

Cloud laughed at that, it was, after all, very true.

*

Kunsel lounged upon the twin-sized bed nearest the door, his head bobbing up and down as he watched the repeated motion of his friend doing squats. He sighed and shook his head, getting momentarily dizzy from the motion. "Zack, how long are you going to do that?"

"Until I figure out what the hell is going on with Sephiroth."

Kunsel cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean? He seemed pretty cheerful this morning."

Zack nodded. Up and down, up and down.

"Yeah, but there is something bothering him, happy façade or not. He's been acting kind of strange for the past few months, going through weird mood changes like…one minute he's his normal barking, bitchy-yet-happy self and then the next he's totally detached and 'holier than thou'."

Kunsel shrugged his shoulders.

"This is the first time I've ever been around the General so I really don't know the difference."

Zack paused in his squats and sighed.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Well, don't worry about it, everything will be okay."

Zack grinned and approached the bed, flopping down on his back, arms resting above his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right, it's Sephiroth, what's the worst that could happen?"

*

"_I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen."_

"_Have faith, Aerith knows what she is doing."_

"_But what if he chooses the wrong choice? What if he…"_

"_Have faith in your son."_

"_I just wish things would have turned out different."_

"_Do you wish that Aerith had sent you back instead? What would you have done? Would you have killed the child?"_

"_I…I don't know. I don't know what I would have done, but I know for sure I wouldn't have allowed that monster to do the horrible things he did!"_

*

"I'll be back in a few hours. If Mrs. Jones calls, tell her I've gone shopping."

"Okay, be safe mom."

Cloud closed the door behind his mother and sighed, smiling at the man lounging upon the sofa. Sephiroth smirked in return as Cloud sauntered over and took a seat next to his side, plastering himself to his chest. "Mom will be gone for a while, what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Sephiroth tilted his head thoughtfully, playful smirk spreading evilly across his fine features.

"Hmn. I'm sure I could think of a few things that would pass the time. A handful of them involving you and your _personal bathroom." _

Cloud shivered, grinning before jumping over the back of the sofa. Sephiroth turned and smirked, eyes narrowing, then they were off. Cloud quickly dashing around the support beam near the stairs before dashing up them. Sephiroth easily caught up to him, having longer legs and being able to jump several steps at a time. Cloud skidded in the hall almost loosing his balance and bumping into the wall before making a dash for his bedroom, but too late. Sephiroth had caught up and had easily tripped him up, sending the blond to the floor, Sephiroth hunched over him. He wrapped his arm around the blond's waist and lifted him up onto his hands and knees, his gloved hand easing between the blond's legs as he pressed himself firmly against his backside. He leaned down and purred in the blond's ear as he gasped at the touches to his most intimate areas. "You naughty cadet, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to run away from your lover?"

"Guess I'm a slow learner. You'll have to punish me."

Sephiroth purred and squeezed the blond through his baggy pajamas, causing him to gasp which turned quickly into a groan.

"I might just have to do that," Sephiroth purred, grinding his groin against the blond's clothed backside. "Uh, Cloud, I could just do you right here."

Cloud squirmed, clawing at the floor.

"But, ugh, what about the….nuhgmmm s-sh-shower? Uhg!"

Sephiroth grinned.

"Thanks for reminding me," Sephiroth said, pushing himself to his feet and picking up the blond with ease, causing him to gasp in surprise. Sephiroth carried the blond to his bedroom and kicked the door closed, setting the blond down and crossing towards the bed where he removed his shoulder pads and then turned to gaze at his lover. "I want you to do something for me, Cloud."

Cloud blinked and cocked his head in question.

"Sure, what?"

Sephiroth smirked.

"I want you to strip for me, Cloud."

Cloud blushed. He had shared some very intimate nights with his lover, nights he never would have imagined himself ever being involved in, and now he was being asked to strip.

"I…I don't know how," he said timidly. Sephiroth smiled and took a seat upon the bed.

"It's simple, Cloud. Just start removing your clothes very, _very _slowly."

Cloud swallowed, suddenly feeling very shy. He nodded but stood there dumbly for a few seconds, Sephiroth leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed lazily across his chest and a somewhat sadistic smirk playing across his thin lips.

Sephiroth eyed the blond closely as he began to strip, it was obvious he was nervous and with every inch of skin revealed as he removed his top his blush darkened in shade. Sephiroth hungrily eyed the lean smooth stomach with the barley visible ripple of muscles beneath the soft flesh, how his upper stomach dipped just slightly as it ascended to his ribcage and chest, his smooth pecks hairless, pink nipples erect and begging for attention. Sephiroth felt a shifting in his groin; how he wanted to tease those small pink nubs of flesh, rolling them between his fingers, squeezing and teasing, licking and nipping. Cloud was like a Christmas present that you just COULD NOT wait to open. He watched as the blond tossed his shirt aside and gently looped his thumbs into the hem of his pajama bottoms. Sephiroth lifted a hand and spun it. "Turn around, Cloud."

Cloud paused and blinked before nodding, his ears turning bright red. Sephiroth merely smirked.

He watched as the pants were gently lowered down narrow hips and smooth round buttocks, the blond bending over at the knees slightly as to lower his pants the rest of the way down without dropping them. Sephiroth smirked. Perhaps Cloud was a natural stripper after all. Sephiroth purred as the blond turned back around, wrapping his arms around his middle as he stood in the center of his bedroom totally naked and blushing red as a tomato. "You are beautiful, Cloud."

Cloud smiled.

"Thank you." He swallowed, deciding to test the waters and see where things would, or could possibly, go. "Is…is there anything e-else I could do for you?" he asked timidly. Sephiroth blinked, the question causing a blush of his own to fill his usually pale cheeks. But the blush was soon replaced by a animalistic and almost feral smirk, a smirk that caused Cloud to shiver involuntarily.

"Perhaps, there is something you could do for me, Cloud." He stood up and walked over towards the desk, pulling out the seat and claiming it. "I want you to show me what you used to do, Cloud, when you were all alone up here in your bedroom, before you came to Midgar."

Cloud blushed as he eyed the older man. Sephiroth was not kidding, he wanted Cloud to masturbate in front of him. His blush darkened. "Just pretend I'm not here, Cloud."

"That's really hard to do, Seph, you are not easy to ignore."

Sephiroth's eyes fell between the boy's legs where his small erection was half hard. He chuckled, his eyes averting back to the blond's face. Cloud sighed and nodded. He wanted to please Sephiroth, even if it was embarrassing.

Cloud crossed to his bed and climbed onto it, resting himself onto his back, his head resting in the center of his fluffy white pillow. He closed his eyes trying to relax, trying to disconnect and just focus on fantasizing. He rested his left hand on his stomach and let his right hand run along the groove of his chest, along his collarbone and back down, his fingers playing across his erect nipples, rubbing and gently squeezing causing a soft gasp to escape past his pink lips before running his hand down along his stomach gently grazing his fingers down the light, smooth hairs that lead from just below his naval to his groin. He shifted his hips slightly, crooking his legs and spreading his thighs as he slipped his hand between his legs and began fondling his erection, running his hands along the shaft until he was fully erect before palming his head, causing it to glisten with pre-cum. He spread his lips and panted lightly as he continued running his hand along his throbbing erection, a few gasps escaping him as he fingered the spot near the base of his penis and just above his ball sac.

Sephiroth shifted back in the chair, spreading his legs as he gently began palming his hard, throbbing general through his pants, the sight of his sixteen-year-old love touching himself a very appealing sight.

He watched while the blond began panting and groaning as he began jacking his member fast then slow then fast again before only tugging a little, pinching the slit and playing with the foreskin.

Cloud's hand began to quicken and he was groaning and moaning. "Ugh…uh…mn…S-Seph….a-roth…uh…mnnnnnnnUGH!" He arched off of the bed, his heels digging into the mattress, his head rolling back against the pillow as he shot himself all over his stomach, chest and face.

Sephiroth could feel his thick member dampening the front of his pants. He stood and crossed to the bed where the panting ex-cadet rested attempting to catch his breath from his orgasm. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over the blond who eyed him through lust-shined eyes. Sephiroth leaned down and licked the splatter of sticky cum from the blond's face, moving down his neck to the splatter on his chest, licking up every last drop and teasing an erect nipple with his teeth, receiving a yelp from the blond. He then moved down the teen's stomach and continued licking till the blond was splatter free. By the time he was finished, Cloud was panting again, his shaft having grown hard again. Sephiroth's own was beginning to hurt him pretty badly and the front of his pants was drenched. Cloud sat up a bit.

"Seph," he breathed, his hands going to his lover's pants. He fiddled with the clasp and buttons for a few moments before managing to get them undone. He pushed aside the folds of damp cloth and pulled out the General's thick, heavy and weeping member. Cloud felt himself blush. "You're so hard, Seph," he stated, cupping the thick organ in his hand as he leaned up and kissed the slightly parted lips of his lover. "Let's get some cooking oil from downstairs."

Sephiroth chuckled.

"Cooking oil, Cloud?"

"It's the only slippery substance we could use." The blond pouted. Sephiroth nodded and climbed off of the bed. Cloud did so as well, heading downstairs.

Sephiroth remained behind for a few moments, removing all of his clothes before following the blond down to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found the blond eyeing the large shelves that hung from the ceiling well above the floor.

"It's up there. Here, Seph, help me get it," he called, turning towards the sink. Sephiroth approached behind him and gently grabbed his hips, helping the blond hoist himself up onto the sink and then into a standing position. His ankles trembled slightly as he grew used to the smaller surface. While he attempted to catch his balance, temptation got the better of the General who smirked evilly before bearing his face in the blond's round backside. Cloud yelped and almost toppled over at the warm, wet licking sensation which was attacking his entrance. His knees buckled and he was very glad Sephiroth had a hold on him, though now he was almost sitting on the sink with Sephiroth greedily licking at his entrance, enticing the most low groans and moans from the blond. "Uhh…S-S-Seph…ugh."

Sephiroth discontinued the motion and allowed the boy's body to lower fully to the sink, his chest playing the part of back support. Cloud shot him a pout over his shoulder.

"That was mean," he pouted. Sephiroth smirked.

"I never said I was nice."

Cloud sighed.

"Oh, just help me back up. We need to get that oil."

Sephiroth complied and once again helped the teen up onto his feet. After a few moments, Cloud, using the wall for support, managed to turn full circle and leaned forward slightly, bracing his hands upon the edge of the shelf. Sephiroth eyed him as he began moving objects back and forth in search of the cooking oil. After a few moments Sephiroth let his gaze lower, his eyes falling to the blond's perk erection. Evil thoughts began to flutter into Sephiroth's head and he smirked. Oh, how he wanted to lick and nip at that hardened flesh. How he wanted to pull it into his mouth and suck every last drop of nectar the blond's body had to offer. His cock twitched between his own legs, a little pre-cum oozing down the shaft and dampening his length, and no doubt dripping onto the wooden floor of the kitchen.

Sephiroth licked his lips, craned his neck forward and pulled the head of the other's cock into his mouth. Cloud gasped and tensed, closing his eyes as he gripped onto the shelf for support, his entire frame trembling as the General sucked on the tip of his cock.

"S-S-Seph-iroth!" he whimpered as he gasped, pleasure causing his cock to throb. Sephiroth hummed in question causing Cloud to moan. "You…t-twisted…b-bastard!"

Sephiroth chuckled, pulling more of the teen's hard sex into his mouth. Cloud gasped, his body trembling horribly. A few minutes later and Cloud released inside the General's mouth, who greedily swallowed every last drop before pulling the blond down from the top of the sink and against his chest.

Cloud was breathing heavily and his hair was damp with sweat. Sephiroth lifted the blond and carried him to the table setting him upon it.

"Forget the oil," he stated, kissing the blond's jawbone. "I'm pretty sure I can lube you up just fine," he added, seeing as he had not stopped leaking pre-cum since he was hard. One bad thing Sephiroth did not like about his body, he could cum just to cum, he could hardly make himself cum by masturbating, now he reached orgasm through intercourse, and he desperately needed that release.

Sephiroth eased the blond back, lifting and spreading his legs before rubbing the tip of his cock against the blond's entrance, his pre-cum and the teen's sweat making quite a nice natural lubrication. Once he was sure the blond was well prepared, he pulled him closer and aligned the head of his cock with the teen's entrance.

"I don't know if I'll be able to last very long Seph," Cloud panted. Sephiroth nodded.

"That's okay, Cloud, I don't think I will either." And he pushed in. In one smooth motion his entire length, all ten inches, was engulfed by the teen's tight heat, nearly driving him mad and causing him to lose himself right then and there, but he held on to what little sanity he had. After both adjusted to the feeling of being totally engulfed and totally filled Sephiroth eased his swollen cock out almost all the way before thrusting back in. He did not bother going slow, because neither of them could handle that, so he went fast and hard, his strokes deep. Cloud groaned and moaned as his prostate was jabbed with every thrust, sending waves of pleasure coursing from his core to the very tip of his cock.

After only a few minutes of quick thrusting, moaning, groaning and sweating, Cloud released all over himself and Sephiroth and part of the table, followed quickly by Sephiroth who came inside of him. Sephiroth hunched over the blond panting hard, totally winded. Cloud ran his fingers through his lover's long hair as it was splayed across him, tickling his sensitive flesh.

"I love you, Seph, you're amazing."

Sephiroth shifted so he could look at the blond who was smiling warmly at him.

"No, Cloud, you're the amazing one." He returned the smile. "I love you, too." He stood up and eased out of the blond, a trail of seed leaking from the blond's entrance and splattering on the floor. Sephiroth eyed the mess they had made of the kitchen. "Hmn. I don't suppose your mother would have a mop would she?"

Cloud just chuckled.

**A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER OMG! KITCHEN SEX! HAHAHAH**

**Also, sorry for spelling your username wrong. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well my good readers, here is chapter nineteen. In order to make it longer I fused chapter nineteen and twenty together. Originally this story was going to have twenty-one chapters, but now it will only have twenty. Yes, the next chapter is the last installment of choice.**

CHOICE

"_I'm not listening to you anymore." _–Sephiroth-

Chapter 019

The doors slammed open with a loud echoing bang, dust falling from the high ceiling like glittering rain, a shadow cast upon the entrance way. Sephiroth entered, determination in his stride as he slammed the doors shut behind him and began making his way towards the large and dust-covered stairs. Small clouds of dust rose about his feet and coat as he moved, creating a trail of _clean _floor. His steps were brisk and he almost trotted up the stairs, quickly turning down the west corridor, his coat sweeping behind him, his hair swaying back and forth in gentle, almost seductive and yet dangerous arches, catching the rays of the setting sun through the broken and dirty windows. Now he remembered, he remembered _everything. _How could he have forgotten? He snarled at himself as he slammed open the door that would lead him down to the research library beneath the Shinra Manor. He remembered everything that he had learned that fateful day, that he was a monster to this world, a being born to a woman betrayed by humanity. He felt rage grow within him, radiating from his core like flames licking at his insides. How could he have forgotten the betrayal the planet had done? Not only to his mother but to him? He entered the library and snarled slamming his fists against the nearest bookshelf in a fit of uncontrollable rage sending the books flying in every direction and causing the shelf to shatter into thousands of splintered pieces. His chest heaved as he eyed the mess, his lips parted, Mako glowing in the depths of his jade eyes. He was not just angry at the world, he was angry at himself.

"HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!?" he screamed, spinning on the spot and releasing his rage upon the opposite bookshelf. He did not need to read these books filled with half truths, lies and his history. He knew everything he needed. He huffed and crossed to the desk and chair and took a seat. No, he needed time to plan. Plan his every move. He would not go into this blindly; he would not be stopped this time. He would conquer this planet. And no one could stop him.

*

Zack exited the Inn, standing just outside the door scratching the back of his neck as he looked around. He was half tempted to return to the Mako reactor, just to do something. He was agitated, he could not just wait around and do nothing could he?

"Zack?"

Said man blinked at being addressed and let his blue eyes fall upon a certain spiky-haired blond who approached him. His eyes widened and a huge grin plastered itself on his face.

"Spike!" he said, trotting forward and pulling the other into a hug. "It's great to see you!" he cheered happily. He had not seen the blond for months and was glad to see him, now more than ever. "Hey, Cloud, have you seen Sephiroth?"

The blond blinked.

"Uh, no not since yesterday. I was actually coming to find you and ask you if you had seen him, guess not."

"Not for a couple of hours."

"Didn't you guys go to the Mako reactor?"

Zack nodded.

"Yeah and we ran into an old friend."

Cloud's eyebrows shifted forward.

"Old friend?"

"Genesis."

Cloud's eyes widened.

"Here? He's here?"

Zack shook his head.

"I don't know if he still is. He attacked me and Sephiroth, he was telling the most horrible lies! Lies about Seph!"

Cloud glared. He did not know Genesis personally, but he had been told good and bad stories, good stories from Seph and bad stories from Zack.

"And then him and Sephiroth ran off! Sephiroth looked really angry, I mean he looked like he was ready to murder someone."

Cloud shivered. The thought frightened him because he knew Sephiroth was more than capable of doing just that.

"I'm really worried about him, Cloud."

"I'll help you look for him," Cloud stated, his own worries beginning to bubble in his stomach. Zack grinned and squeezed his shoulder.

"I knew you would, Cloud. Come on, we got a family member to find," he stated, heading off towards the canyon that would lead them to the base of Mt. Nibel. Cloud blinked and did not follow. _Family? _Zack paused for a moment, glanced over his shoulder and with a grin said, "Congratulations, Cloud, do I get to be the best man?" before continuing on his way. Cloud blushed. So, Sephiroth had managed to tell Zack before being assaulted by Genesis. Cloud shook himself from his thoughts and trotted to catch up with his friend.

*

Cloud had wandered for about an hour with no such luck of locating his lover, soon to be husband, when he found himself approaching the base of MT. Nibel, and the Mako reactor. He would not have given the haunted place a second glance had the door to the entrance not been kicked in. It took several seconds for this to register to the blond who frowned and approached his step just a little brisker. He trotted up the steps, passed through the doorway and eyed the metal doors. They had been completely kicked off of their hinges and had large dents adorning them. Cloud swallowed. What could have possibly done such damage? He entered farther, glancing around, taking steps up to the first landing one by one, his shoes clapping lightly against the metal steps. As he approached the top of the stairs he paused, eyes widening. The metal was slick with an unknown liquid, littered with glass and several monstrous bodies. He swallowed as his eyes fell upon the circular doors several steps ahead of him. They, too, had been knocked off of their hinges, but not by some bruit force. He approached and eyed the fallen doors. Upon the rusted, painted metal were several long slashes, sword slashes. Cloud's eyes widened. There was only one sword upon the face of the planet that could cut through metal like that, so perfectly executed. _"Sephiroth." _

*

Sephiroth stood on the lower platform gazing up towards the upper platform where his mother rested hidden within a Mako tube behind a large metal angel-like woman. He stood there, eyes unwavering. This was it, finally. As he was preparing to begin his short walk up to the platform his pre-cog told him he was not alone. His head turned sharply to side-glance over his shoulder. With nervous, hesitant steps he watched as the smaller blond male eased his way into the room and onto the platform. Sephiroth read the blond and could tell he was horribly anxious. He could read it in the boy's body language and smell it upon his skin.

"S-Seph," he breathed, his large slightly frightened blue eyes shooting from Sephiroth to the platform above them to the glowing pool of Mako below them. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked as his eyes rested upon the older man again. Sephiroth turned his gaze away from him, brows knitting together, lips tightening. Sephiroth did not reply and instead began making his way up to the higher platform. He could still sense the blond behind him, and steadily following, not that that mattered. The blond did not matter; he was pointless, he could not change anything. He was no match; Sephiroth would win if the blond decided to stupidly attack him.

Cloud jumped when Sephiroth grabbed onto the strange-looking woman made out of metal and ripped her away from her place, tossing her over the railing where she fell into the Mako pool with a splash. Cloud's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, a sudden horror rising within him at what he saw. His horror would have been doubled by at least one-hundred had he been able to see the cruel smirk that had flittered across the ex-General's lips.

Sephiroth blinked, his gaze darting down towards the blond who had inched closer to him, narrowing upon the slender fingers that had gripped onto his sleeve. He glared down at the top of the blond's head, but the blond paid him no mind, he was too transfixed by what lay before him.

The image of a woman, or a female-like creature with blue patterned skin, long silver blue-tinted hair and what appeared to be a single shriveled wing protruding from her right shoulder. "W-what" he licked his lips "What is that?"

Sephiroth continued to glare at the blond for a moment before turning his gaze to the woman floating in the tube; her crimson eyes staring blankly back at him.

"Her name is Jenova. She is my mother."

Cloud gasped, his head snapping up towards the other man.

"What? Sephiroth, you have to be kidding." Panic and fear was obvious in his voice.

"She came to this planet a long time ago to rid it of the evil vile scum that had inhabited it. Those very same people were the ones who destroyed her beautiful power."

Cloud released the other man, taking just one step back; the rage that rolled off of the other man was unbearable. Cloud could feel it rolling in waves over him, burning his skin and raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He was in danger and he knew it, he could sense it. What little Mako did remain in his system sent his pre-cog into over drive. Even with that, he knew if Sephiroth did attack him there was no way he would be able to move fast enough to escape the blows. He shivered.

"Sephiroth, this can't be true." Sephiroth's eyes snapped sidelong towards the blond. "This…thing can't be your mother, you're an average human just like me; this thing is…is a monster." Cloud yelped as he was slammed against the glass of the tank, letting out a slight whimper knowing only a very thin layer of glass separated him from the creature floating within. This creature must have been dead, Cloud assumed, but for some reason something very alive seemed to radiate from it sending chills crawling along his skin.

"How dare you." Sephiroth's nose wrinkled just slightly with a snarl, his brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, and pupils decreased to nothing but lined slits. Cloud trembled slightly. He was scared and confused. What could have caused such an insane change in Sephiroth? He seemed like a totally different person. This was not the Sephiroth he knew; no, this was someone totally different. A frightening, monstrous image of the person he loved. He lifted his gaze to look up at the other man.

"Sephiroth…please…." he breathed quietly. As Sephiroth tightened his grip around the teen's neck, watching as his eyes widened and his mouth opened wide in a desperate attempt to suck oxygen into his lungs something deep within the recesses of his mind clicked.

Cloud gasped slightly as the fingers crushing his larynx loosed just a fraction, and the little wrinkles that had decorated the taller man's nose faded just slightly. His gaze remained hard and frightening but not as murderous. Cloud gasped for what little air he could get. "S-seph, p-please," he choked out.

Sephiroth's eyes softened slightly, his pupils dilating enough to allow them to be discerned from the jade of his irises. _'This shouldn't be this hard,' _he thought bitterly as he glared down at the teenager who gazed back at him through large blue eyes. _'It shouldn't be this hard to kill him.' _

"_You can do it my son, kill him. Rip him to pieces; rip his heart right out of his chest. He is just like the others, all of them worthless traitors who kept you from me."_

'_Why is this so hard? Why can't I kill him, why can't I kill him?'_

"_Just do it!"_

"Sephiroth."

He was pulled from his conflicting thoughts, his attention drawn to the boy held firm in his grasp. The boy had bowed his head, his hair hiding his eyes. His voice was quivering slightly and it sounded weak, no doubt with fear. "I don't know what they told you…Genesis, and Hojo and everyone else…but…but they are wrong."

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly, brows furrowing as he listened to the boy's words. "They may have told you… that you were a monster…that you were only meant to kill and destroy…."

Sephiroth flinched back slightly, his nose wrinkling as he repressed a snarl as several drops of salty tears fell and beaded upon his gloved hand. The teen sniffed. "But they were wrong…you weren't just a mindless killer, a vessel of destruction…you were a human, just like them…you had feelings, and you could feel pain and you could judge what was right and wrong, even if they told you that you couldn't…it must have made you very sad, Sephiroth…being alone…even when you were in the company of others…."

"Stop talking," Sephiroth snapped. His eyes had widened slightly, brows almost knitting together, nose wrinkled in anger. His heart had doubled its pace and he could feel himself growing just a little out of breath.

"But you proved you were human, Seph…that you could think for yourself. You are just like everybody else, you want food, water; you want attention, you want love…" The teen lifted his head as to gaze up at the other. "You showed that you could love, Seph, you loved me…and I loved you back."

"Shut up! Stop talking!"

"Prove them wrong again, Sephiroth…"

"DAMN YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sephiroth snapped tossing his sword aside and wrapping his other hand around the boy's throat, pressing him a little harder against the glass but not tight enough to cut off all air flow to his lungs. A pained squeak escaped the blond and several more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"…prove to them that you're not a monster, Seph."

Sephiroth could feel his hands trembling slightly, and several silver strands of hair trembled before his eyes, drawing his focus several times with the motion as he glared at the blond

"_You will have all of your memories. Of all of the actions you did. All of the people you killed, all in the name of revenge for your mother."_

"_What are you doing? Kill him!"_

Sephiroth stood up a little straighter, his eyes softening, as did the rest of his facial features and he slowly loosened his hands and drew them away from the blond.

"C-Cloud," he breathed quietly. Cloud gripped at his throat, rubbing at the soreness as he gulped for air. "C-Cloud, I'm…."

"_SEPHIROTH! DON'T FORGET HE'S THE ONE WHO DESTORYED YOU!"_

The back of Sephiroth's eyes began to burn as tears began to form.

'_No. You were.' _

"Cloud, I'm sorry," Sephiroth breathed, wincing just slightly at the rage that washed over him, rage that was not his own. He leaned forward and pressed the blond against the glass, pressing himself full body against the blond, holding him in an embrace, bearing his face in the blond's neck. "Forgive me if I hurt you."

"S-Seph?" Cloud gasped slightly, the feeling of full body contact more than a little erotic.

Sephiroth held the blond close; afraid that if he let him go the sense of rage would over take him, afraid he may do something he would regret with all his heart.

"Cloud, forgive me…just let me have this…." The sense of rage continued to pound against him, his head beginning to throb painfully. He gently took the blond's jaw and captured his lips, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth and gently, lovingly kissed him deeply. Several moments later he broke the kiss, grabbing the side of his head, a hiss of pain escaping him.

"Seph? Seph, what's wrong?"

"You…you need to go, Cloud…"

"What?"

"Go, you need to get back to the town."

"No, I won't leave you, Seph; tell me what's wrong!"

Sephiroth stepped back from the blond and turned away, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes against the pain that was nearly blinding him.

"Cloud, please just GO!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Cloud snapped taking a step forward before yelping.

Sephiroth's eyes opened and he took a step back, bumping into the shocked blond slightly. Beneath their feet the platform began to melt and ooze and seemingly shift beneath them only sending them off balance slightly. The iron gray mixed with the rusted red of the walls around them and the glowing green of the Mako and began to swirl beneath their feet. "Seph, what's happening?"

"I…" he shook his head.

"_Times up."_

Sephiroth blinked, the voice of the flower girl ringing in his ears; his eyes widened. Had he made the wrong choice?

"No, wait, please!"

In a flash of white light, the two figures standing upon the platform in the Nibelheim reactor vanished.

*

"Hey, Cloud, did you see what happened to the doors," Zack trotted up the steps to the lower platform and paused. He frowned and glanced behind him before looking around the room, the glow of the Mako pool beneath him casting a sickly green glow to his skin. "Hey, Spike?" he called, but received no reply. He lifted his hands and let them fall back to his sides with a slight smacking sound. "Could have sworn I heard him in here." He shook his head, turning back the way he had come. "Guess I'll go see if Kunsel's found anything," he muttered, exiting the chamber.

*

The world was nothing but blackness with streams of flowing blue and green light, the souls and memories of those who had died from the beginning of time to just seconds before. Sephiroth looked around, despair encasing himself. He glanced down at himself, with his concentration and will not to meld with the lifestream no longer so surefire within his heart his physical form was beginning to steadily vanish. "S-Seph…"

He spun on the spot and froze. Cloud was kneeling on the only white patch in this never ending see of memories, but he was different. His hair was slightly longer and the spikes atop his head more pronounced, his form had filled out slightly.

"_Oops…" _

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder as three other forms began to take shape. The form of Aerith, his…his mother and a man he did not know. _"I really didn't mean to grab him to." _The flower girl sighed. _"I'll have to send him back now…again,"_ she mumbled with a slight giggle. Sephiroth spun around towards her.

"Why did you bring me back? I THOUGHT IT WAS MY CHOICE!" he cried miserably. Aerith nodded.

"It was, and Sephiroth you were making the right choice…but Jenova's hold upon your heart was far to great, the rage that was building up inside of you would have destroyed you and everything you cared about and the vicious cycle would have repeated itself. Over and over and over. I had to prevent that from happening, the horrors happening once is one thing, but happening over and over is another."

Sephiroth could feel the back of his eye sting. So it really was not his choice, it did not matter what he would have chosen, he would have lost in the end anyway. Sephiroth turned back to Cloud, who yet again had changed. Now his hair had reverted to a shorter look, much like the look he had had while a Shinra Cadet, but now his appearance was that of an adult.

"Sephiroth, what's going on?"

"_You had the courage to love him, but can you lie to him to?" _

Sephiroth ignored the question and knelt down next to the blond and tried to grab his shoulder, but his gloved hand merely went through him. He gasped and looked at his hand.

"_You can't touch him_,_ Sephiroth," Lucrecia whispered quietly. "He's living."_

"Then am I dead?" Sephiroth breathed.

"_Yes. And no. You have died many times my son, but your sheer will to remain in Cloud's memories kept you from truly releasing into the lifestream."_

Sephiroth felt tears spill from his eyes, the pearl-like tears falling from the corners of his eyes and floating away from his face before vanishing entirely.

"Cloud, I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I, I didn't want this to happen."

"Seph, what's going on?"

"It was me," Sephiroth sobbed. "I was the one who caused you so much pain in life Cloud, I was the one who destroyed your home and killed your friend and family."

Cloud's eyes widened in slight horror, the memories of said actions slowly filling his memory as time and space around them began to reline to where it was before Sephiroth had been sent back. "I was the one who caused you all that pain. And, Cloud, you will never know how sorry I am." Sephiroth looked down as small little green glowing fragments began to form about his body. Cloud's eyes widened again and he scooted closer.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smiled bitterly and looked at the blond.

"But I am happy that I could have loved you, even for just a little while Cloud. And I am happy to know, even if you hate me, that I will _never _be a memory," he said as his physical form faded entirely and the green glowing fragments melted into the lifestream.

"SEPHIROTH!"

*

**A/N: Forgive the lack of lemons in the chapter, originally Cloud and Sephiroth fucked atop the platform after Sephiroth stated that Jenova was the one to destroy him, but that just didn't go according to plan so it was cut out. I may write a oneshot of that just cause I find it a bit erotic, or if you request it, but if so it will be written and posted AFTER the completion of Choice. Thank you please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is the beginning of the end, a bittersweet sensation came over me while writing this final chapter the chapter that brings this fantastic lustful and confusing romance to a close. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed the entire story. Please read and enjoy.**

**HOW TO READ: The first paragraph takes place towards the beginning of AC, and then the next paragraph takes place towards the end of AC before continuing on the path of my plot. X3**

CHOICE 

'_Nocturne dreams.' _

CHAPTER 020 

Cloud sat in the church at the edge of the small patch of yellow and white flowers, leaning his weight on his left arm and resting his right arm upon his raised knee, gazing emotionlessly over the beautiful and sweet-smelling flora. The bright midmorning sunlight shown down through the devastated roof causing the spikes of the blond's hair to seemingly glow magically. He turned his head slightly, his Mako blue eyes shifting to his left arm. He gently took the black sleeve and rolled it up slightly, gazing blankly at the black mark that went up the length of his arm. He gently ran his gloved thumb over the rugged edged pattern of the black mark, inhaling slightly at the throbbing ache that radiated from his arm. He let out another sigh as he moved his hand, the black sleeve falling back down his arm. Cloud eased himself down till he was resting on his back, right arm covering his face from the sun that warmed his skin even through his clothes.

"Geostigma…Shinra…Sephiroth…when is this nightmare going to end?" he breathed quietly. It had been several hours since his conversation with Rufus and even more hours since his encounter with the three remnant brothers.

'_Cloud.' _Cloud winced and quickly rolled onto his side gripping his arm as pain ripped through his arm and spread throughout his nervous system. He let out a pained grunt as painful flashes of glowing green and overwhelming black and images of a tall silver-haired figure assaulted his mind before everything went black. _'How long will you take this suffering? How long until you remember?' _

_*_

_Cloud could feel the soft, cool earth dampening his clothes beneath him and the gentle tickling sensation of the flowers against his skin and he let out a small groan, wincing slightly. How many flowers did he crush this time? Aerith would kill him if she were alive to see this. But even as this thought flittered into his mind, a rush of guilt overcame him and he merely lay there allowing his senses to return to his body. He could feel his fingers and his toes, the joints at his elbows and knees, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath, feel a light pressure near his hip…wait, what? Cloud's eyes snapped open and his pupils dilated slightly as he jerked into action a fraction of a second too late. His arms were slammed into the earth above his head and his legs were pinned beneath the large and surprisingly very heavy body above him. A thin layer of cold sweat spread quickly over his body as he glared up at the figure, swallowing quietly; his mouth had gone very dry._

"_You look tired, Cloud."_

"_Sephiroth," Cloud snarled in a low voice, struggling against the other man, trying to free his arms from the ruthless grip, but all in vein. A cruel smirk flickered across the silver-haired demon's thin lips, jade eyes narrowing slightly. "What do you want?!" Cloud barked not at all ready to admit the fact he was trapped and totally helpless. He may not admit it, but he had already accepted the fact that he was going to die. He would never find a cure for the Geostigma, he would never be able to help Denzel get better, or see Tifa or Marlene again. The thought hurt very much and almost made him want to cry, but he did not, he would not. He would not show weakness to his enemy. The smirk grew upon the larger man's lips and he shifted slightly, a movement that caused the rays of sunlight flittering down upon them from the devastated roof of the church to catch in the long strands of silver hair. Cloud could not help but notice how each individual strand rolled in unison like the rolling waves of the sea. No, he should not be focusing on that, he HAD to focus on trying to get out of this situation. _

"_What I want, Cloud," Sephiroth began in a low deep growl as he slowly lowered his head. Cloud stiffened, his eyes wide and unblinking as their noses nearly touched as the other man slid lower till his lips were near the slightly pink shell of the blond's ear. "Is you!"_

_Cloud's eyes bulged out of his head and he let out a struggled grunt as he began struggling, thrashing beneath the other man, causing him to shift only slightly. Sephiroth chuckled, sitting up a bit and watching as the blond tried to dismount him, flip him off, anything, but to no avail, he was just too firmly planted. "Come now, Cloud, didn't they teach you anything while you were in SOLDIER?" He paused. "Oh wait, you never made SOLDIER, now, did you?" _

_Cloud let out a growl of frustration but froze as once again the other man's face was directly in front of his. When had he bent down? Cloud blinked a few times. He could see himself reflecting in those strange jade eyes. _

"_What-what are you doing?" Cloud asked, his voice unwavering, the only sign of his fright was the slight trembling in his joints. Sephiroth did not answer but instead tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips to the other's. Cloud's eyes widened and he tried to turn his head away, but the other man added a little force to the kiss, pressing the other's head harder against the earth, preventing him from being able to move. Cloud gasped once his lips were released and instead his neck was latched onto. "Stop it!" he snapped as those thin lips nibbled at his Adam's apple. _

"_As much as I want you to enjoy this," Sephiroth began, before pausing, his voice darkening. "I will have what I want with or without your consent." _

_Cloud gasped as he felt a nip at his Adam's apple. "Now stop complaining and enjoy." _

_That was an order Cloud refused to obey. He struggled as the silver-haired monster pulled the zipper of his sweater between perfectly white teeth and pulled it down half way, exposing his chest. Sephiroth sat up slightly, forcing both of the blond's wrists into one hand, using the other one to unzip the sweater all the way, pushing it aside to expose the blond's well defined and lean stomach. _

_Cloud tried everything he could to get out from under the Sephiroth as he went on kissing at his body. Sephiroth was trying to be as gentle as possible; for the moment. He did, after all want Cloud to enjoy this as much as he would._

"_STOP IT!" Cloud yelled, his voice had steadily and steadily gotten louder till he was practically screaming at the top of his lungs, as if that would get it through the other man's skull. Sephiroth ignored him and continued on his downward path. He had pulled the blond's arms back over his head and held them tight against the blond's own stomach as he lowered himself; his nose hovered above the blond's navel and he paused for a brief moment before licking at the soft patch of white blond hair that was visible above the hem of the blond's pants, also the area directly above the blond's penis. Cloud gasped, his head slamming involuntarily against the ground. Sephiroth glanced up. _

"_Oh?" he inquired with a smirk. "Did you like that, Cloud?" Using one hand, he popped the button of the dark navy blue denim pants, pulling down the zipper and pushing the cloth aside a little before snuggling his face against the folds of cloth, licking the blond's stiffening length. _

_Cloud bit back a gasp as his body involuntarily began responding to the teasing licks, only releasing small shudders; he did not want this. This was wrong, he should not be reacting to these touches, especially not from Sephiroth! _

"_Stop! Don't…ugh…nhmm…please!" Damn it, he could not hide his weakness anymore. Sephiroth ceased his licking of the now thick and hard member, lifting his head and hovering over the blond, grim expression on his face before one of anger took its place. He smacked the blond across the face. Cloud gasped as his head was snapped sideways, before looking up at the silver-haired man from the corner of his eyes. Sephiroth had changed. He no longer had the air of someone who believed themselves to be a savior, above the human race. He no longer looked like a mad man with a psychotic smile. No, he looked more frightening, more dangerous; a look of pure animalistic rage had crossed his features. _

"_Why?" _

_Cloud turned his head to face him. He was terrified; he could not remember ever seeing a look of such rage upon his enemy's features before, it scared him beyond imagining. Not because he was afraid he would be killed; no, it scared him because even though he could not remember ever seeing such a look, he had a gut-wrenching feeling that he had. "Why do you reject me still, Cloud? I have always tried to show you how I feel about you, but still you push me away…every time!"_

_Cloud blinked, his ragged breathing hitching slightly. What was Sephiroth talking about? He had never done anything to him but hurt him and caused him serious physical, emotional and physiological abuse. "I am tired of you rejecting me!" Sephiroth snapped. "I will have you even if I have to take you by force!" He snarled like a deranged dog. Cloud yelped as his pants and boxers were roughly pulled down to his mid-thigh before being forced over his knees and down to his calves. His eyes widened as the silver-haired man positioned himself so he could rest his hips against the blond's. No, no, no, no, no, no this can not be happening! _

_With a quick yet smooth thrust forward, the larger man was completely sheathed inside of Cloud who arched and screamed in pain. He slumped against the ground, teeth gritted and eyes clamped shut, his body trembling slightly due to the painful shockwaves radiating up his rectum. This is not happening, Gaia this can not be happening! _

_Buried deep inside the blond, Sephiroth leaned forward and gently kissed the blond's temple. The blond's eyes opened, a slight glint resting at the corners. Their eyes met for a brief moment; Cloud's full of pain and fear while Sephiroth's held determination mixed with a fair share of enjoyment. With a light jerk Sephiroth pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. Cloud winced with every thrust, pained grunts escaping him as white hot pain shot up him with every thrust; he wanted to scream but he did not have the energy. _

_As the thrusting continued the pain Cloud had been feeling began to numb, which he was glad for, and then, unexpectedly, a rush of pure ecstasy shot up his spine, making him arch and moan loudly. Sephiroth smirked, with a slight shift of angle (he had) managed to locate the blond's prostate. He jerked and successfully hit it again. He began nibbling on the blond's collarbone, enjoying the moans and groans he was receiving from the blond._

"_I__ told you I wanted you to enjoy this as much as me, Cloud." _

"_Uah…S--…uh..ph…." Cloud stuttered, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes. Why did it have to feel so good? He let out a whimper at the smirk directed towards him._

"AAAaah!" Cloud bolted out of bed, pillow and blanket flying off of the bed, sheeting wrapped loosely about his middle. He glanced around trying to remember where he was. Once he spotted his paper-covered desk and the stack of motorcycle tires at the end of his bed and the boxes under the window he relaxed slightly, though his breathing was still heavy and a thick layer of sweat was cooling upon his now clammy skin. He ran his fingers through his damp, spiked hair as a light knock on his door caught his attention. "Come in," he said in a quiet voice in fear of his it breaking on him. The door opened and a brunet popped her head in.

"Cloud?"

"Tifa, come on in."

She complied and entered, leaving the door cracked. She was in her pajamas and her long dark hair was a little _fluffier _than usual.

"Are you okay? You screamed."

Cloud could feel heat rise to his face and ears and self-consciously looked away. He lifted his knees and rested his elbows on them, sighing. Tifa took a seat on the edge of the bed, a worried expression upon her pale face. "Was it… the dreams again?"

Cloud bowed his head and nodded.

"They keep getting more and more intense…Tifa, what's happening to me?" he asked in a low voice. Tifa gently gripped his shoulder, rubbing over the slightly damp skin with her thumb in a comforting gesture. He had only been back at Seventh Heaven for a few hours and already his peace was disturbed. Tifa was just glad he had not disturbed Marlene who had been sleeping with Tifa.

"I don't know, Cloud, but I promise I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Cloud looked over at her and smiled.

"I know, thank you. You've always been a good friend, Teef."

Tifa smiled, releasing his shoulder and resting her hands on her lap.

"Of course, you never teased me when these appeared," she said with a light chuckle as she pointed to her full breasts. Cloud chuckled as well. She smiled. "And because you were always so kind." She stood up. "I will always be here to support you." She walked to the door and paused, glancing back at him. "Just as long as you don't suddenly say you have a crush on Cid or Barret." She winked and exited, closing the door silently behind her. Cloud smiled before sighing and lowering himself back down onto the bed. He sighed, the throbbing between his legs beginning to slowly ebb away, thankfully.

'_These dreams…they began when I contracted the __Geostigma__. What if Rufus is right? What if Sephiroth's will is still floating back and forth in the lifestream? What if he's there, waiting….' _Cloud groaned and covered his face with his hands. At first the dreams had been rather docile, just light suggestions of Sephiroth wanting him in a sexual way, but as time went on and the Geostigma spread along his arm the dreams began getting wilder and wilder each and every time. And what bothered Cloud the most was the mere fact that the dreams aroused him, just an afterthought of the situation would send pleasurable little shockwaves to his groin. _'Why is this happening?' _

*

Kadaj sat on the bank of the pond, the glow of the trees around him causing the water to sparkle beautifully. He had been sitting there ever since Cloud had been rescued by the strange man in red. It had been several hours, but still he could not find sleep. His mind was too busy, too occupied for sleep. He glanced behind him at the sound of a twig breaking to find his stoic older brother, Yazoo, approaching him.

"You should get some sleep, we go to Edge tomorrow," the eighteen-year-old stated matter-of-factly as he paused near his younger brother's seated form. Kadaj turned his eyes away and continued to look over the pond.

"I know."

"You can't be tired tomorrow."

"I know."

"We need you to be at your full strength for the fight that lies ahead."

Kadaj jumped up and brandished his fists.

"I know, okay, I KNOW!"

Yazoo did not even flinch, but merely gazed at his younger brother through emotionless jade orbs. Kadaj sighed and turned away. "I just can't sleep."

"The dreams?"

"Yeah…they've intensified."

"Why do you think they occur?"

"I'm not sure…I just know that it means something."

Yazoo looked momentarily thoughtful before sighing.

"Dreams aside, you need to sleep. If the dreams come let them come." He then headed back to wherever he had set up camp. Kadaj glanced over his shoulder and watched him go before sighing and shaking his head.

"It isn't that easy brother…you're not the vessel…you're not the one forced to feel these strong emotions." Kadaj reclaimed his seat at the edge of the pond and continued looking out over the glistening water.

*

The world was nothing but blackness with streams of flowing blue and green light, the souls and memories of those who had died and joined with the lifestream. But in a flash the blackness grew into a bright white void till everything as far as the eye could see was evaporated into pure whiteness, a field of yellow and white flowers blossoming as far as the eye could see. This was Aerith's heaven. In the lifestream, those who joined and had enough will and heart could bend the time and space around them to form a heaven of sorts from their fondest memories; but those who were truly evil in life were forced to remain in a domain of their worst memories. "So, what do you think is going to happen?"

Aerith stood up, yellow and white flowers swaying lightly against her ankles. She clasped her hands behind her back and turned in a neat swaying motion to face the black-clad figure lounging on a clear patch of grass, arms pillowing his head. She shook her head, her braid swaying slightly.

"I don't know; I'm not really sure what he is up to." She paused for a moment before thoughtfully continuing. "Zack, what do you think he is up to?"

Zack craned his neck back as to look back at her without getting up.

"Hmn, well, whatever it is, I'm betting it has something to do with Cloud."

Aerith nodded.

"Perhaps, before it was to avenge his so-called _mother, _but this time could he really only be trying to get Cloud to remember him?"

Zack pushed his hands flat against the ground above his head before rolling back and pushing himself up in one quick motion, landing gracefully on his feet. He brushed himself off of the dirt and grass that was not really there, force of habit perhaps, before meeting the girl's thoughtful gaze.

"It's possible; I wouldn't put it past him. He really did love Cloud, and knowing that his choice didn't matter broke his heart. He even fused with the lifestream, now he's trapped in the old Nibelheim reactor."

"Is that where he ended up?"

Zack nodded.

"It is the source of his worst memory."

Aerith turned away, putting an inquisitive finger to her pink lips. She knew of the hardships that Cloud had been going through and had in fact contacted him once and was willing to give him a hand if need be, but she was beginning to wonder how much help was really needed.

"Before, all he wanted was for Cloud to remember him…now he is trying to get Cloud to remember the love they shared."

Zack nodded.

"I wonder how much of Cloud's memory was blocked due to this whole mess."

Aerith glanced back at her ex-boyfriend.

"Including the fact that his memories were fused with yours."

Zack blinked and scratched the back of his neck.

"Maybe…maybe we could help them out?"

Aerith gave the black-clad puppy a thoughtful look before smiling.

"I don't know who was a better influence, Angeal, me or Kunsel."

Zack blushed.

*

Marlene sat at the table, eating breakfast and watching an irritable Tifa move about the kitchen, every so often glancing towards the stairs or out the window, seemingly waiting for something. What could she possibly be waiting for? "Tifa?"

Tifa blinked and turned away from the window to look back at the little girl.

"Yeah, what is it, sweetie?"

"Shouldn't we wake up Cloud so he can go find Denzel?"

"No sweetie, let's let Cloud sleep, he'll find Denzel when he wakes up. Don't worry." She offered a weak, but hopefully cheerful smile. The little girl returned to her breakfast, and Tifa returned to looking out the window.

*

It was still early morning and Cloud had finally fallen back to sleep. He was lying on his back, right arm resting on his chest, left arm hanging off of his bed, sheets crumpled about his middle, and his pajama-clad legs exposed to the early morning chill. His lips were parted slightly and deep breathing could be heard from him. He closed his mouth, licked his lips and shifted with a light hum.

_Cloud grunted as he was pushed down upon the muddy earth; he could feel the mud sliding along his body, staining his clothes and smearing on his arms. He looked up at the man towering above him, emotionless gaze bearing down upon him. Just the sight overwhelmed him._

"_Sephiroth, what do you want?" he asked with a light snarl. _

"_I want you to remember me."_

"_How could I EVER forget you!? You RUINED MY LIFE!" _

_A saddened expression flittered across the tall silver-haired man's face. He nodded._

"_Yes, Cloud; I did ruin your life. But I want you to remember me before that happened. Remember how much I loved you; remember how I never wanted to hurt you."_

_Cloud frowned, puzzled by this revelation. _

"_I…I don't…." He gasped as Sephiroth hunched over him and gently grabbed his chin between his gloved thumb and index finger. Their noses were nearly touching, long strands of shining silver hair curtaining their faces._

"_Let me remind you, Cloud." Cloud blinked. "Don't fight it, just let the feelings overflow, let the memories flow back." _

_Cloud let out a soft groan as his lips were captured and an arm wrapped around his middle in a gentle embrace. He lifted his hands, resting them upon the larger man's chest and shoulder, a small form of defiance, but a pathetic one. He allowed the other man's tongue entrance to his mouth and groaned as their bodies slid against one another; doing as he was told; letting the memories flow. _

'Cloud's face turned bright red, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. Sephiroth leaned down, his hair spilling over the teen's smaller frame as he leaned towards the blond's now red ear. "Do you want help with that Cloud?" he asked, gently running his hand along the teen's lower back. Cloud's head went limp and he bowed it, eyes closed. He was still turned away from the General, but Sephiroth continued gently rubbing the teen's back.

After several minutes of the General's large hands rubbing and massaging his back, Cloud realized how much he had surrendered himself. He suddenly remembered the General was also naked and that maybe the General was not teasing him. Even if he was being teased, Cloud so desperately wanted that large hand to go lower to touch his bottom, which the General had teasingly complimented.

"I…I want you," Cloud whispered. "I always have."'

_Cloud groaned as the other man's hand slid along the inside of his now exposed thigh. His cheeks were flushed and he was covered in mud._

"_I…I think…uhghmnn…I think I remember the first night we…ugh…"_

_Sephiroth gently nipped at his ear._

"_Yes?"_

"_The first night we, uuuhhh made love….uh…."_

"_Ahuh." _

_Cloud gasped as a tongue flicked across the shell of his ear. _

"_You….uuughmmm were really….upset because" he gasped as a finger poked at his entrance, arching his back. Sephiroth was eyeing him through lidded eyes._

"_Because it wasn't special." He leaned nearer to the blond's ear as he fingered him, stretching him. "I never wanted to hurt you, Cloud; I only ever wanted to love you."_

_Tears sparkled in the blond's eyes._

"_Seph…you always made me feel loved…why'd you have to destroy everything? My hate for you was really the only thing that ever hurt me," he sobbed. Sephiroth pulled him against him. Cloud wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, his fingernails digging against the hard flesh. "I love you," he sobbed. Sephiroth gently nuzzled the blond's muddy hair before pulling him even closer. _

"_I love you to__,__ Cloud__,__" __he__ breathed before smoothly entering the blond in one swift motion. _

Cloud's eyes fluttered open. He looked around for a few moments; allowing his eyes to focus. He was lying on his stomach, head on the end of his pillow, right arm dangling over the side of the bed, sheets and blankets piled on the floor. He pushed himself up a bit and glanced down to his exposed stomach and groaned. He was sticky with semen.

*

SUNSET THAT EVENING

Cloud let out a soft grunt as he skidded across the roof top, sword still in hand, boots rising dust upon the abandoned Shinra building. His head snapped up as a shadow flew over his head. He turned around and came face to face with the impressive, if not frightening, form of Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth," Cloud breathed. Sephiroth smirked at him from his perch.

"Good to see you, Cloud."

Cloud swallowed, his hand trembling slightly; his sword felt extremely heavy. Sephiroth did not seem at all interested in drawing his sword, it merely rested limply at his side as he stared down at the blond, smirk upon his thin lips. "I see your Geostigma is gone."

"Sephiroth," Cloud whispered; his sword falling to the ground with a loud clatter. Sephiroth titled his head slightly. Cloud licked his lips. "Is…are you…."

Sephiroth's smirk grew more pronounced and he nodded. Seconds later, the still rather short blond had his arms wrapped around his middle, face pressed against his chest. Sephiroth smiled and stuck his sword into the ground, wrapping his own arms around the blond, cradling him against himself.

"I told you I would never be a memory."

Cloud winced slightly.

"But did you have to do it in such a painful way," he asked. "So many people have died because of the Geostigma…."

"It was the only way to get your attention; you can be very bullheaded when you are fueled by hatred, Cloud."

Cloud lifted his head, pressing himself closer. He could not believe this was Sephiroth, the man he had hated for so long and yet he so craved. How could this be the same person? Were they both simply fools?

"I love you, Seph."

"I love you to, Cloud," Sephiroth stated, their lips connecting, gently at first before the sheer overwhelming madness of being able to hold each other and know that they were both physical beings overwhelmed them and their kiss grew hungrier.

"I want you," Cloud breathed as they broke apart for a moment before their lips clashed again.

"I know, I know but, we don't have much time."

Cloud panted as their lips parted again.

"I know, I know." He could already hear the Shera as it approached. In a few minutes it would arrive. "Go to my apartment!" Cloud stated quickly. "I'm sure you already know where it is. I don't live at Seventh Heaven so, go there and I'll hide you! Please." He kissed Sephiroth's lips quickly. Sephiroth was a little surprised by the desperation in the blond's voice, he had been very skeptical about his plan.

"Okay," he stated. Cloud smiled.

"Um…one other thing." He grabbed Sephiroth's sword and pushed it into the taller man's hands. "I need you to cut me up a bit."

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow, looking at the blond as if he had lost his mind. "We have to make it look like we fought; otherwise they'll think something is up. And I don't think they would ever understand."

Sephiroth nodded. He understood. He gripped the blond.

"This is going to hurt."

"I know."

A few minutes later Sephiroth vanished into the shadows cast by the setting sun and Cloud, a bit battered and bloodied, held his left arm and winced as he turned to look up into the sky where the Shera had appeared. He bent down and picked up his sword, putting it on his back before grabbing the ladder that was lowered for him. He knew Tifa would be glad to see he was okay. Relatively speaking.

*

Several hours, a few cure spells and a home cooked meal later, Cloud trudged up the steps to his apartment flat, keys jingling in his pocket. He was tired, but his excitement was hard to contain and helping him stop from thinking of falling into bed and sleeping. Upon reaching his door he pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocked his door and entered, closing the door behind himself quickly. His apartment was dark save for the small lamp on top of his night stand. His flat looked a lot like his room back at Seventh Heaven, which Tifa kept just in case something happened and he had to stay over. He eyed the man who was sitting on his low sofa, legs crossed, lazily holding a book aloft reading through it.

"So, how did it go?"

Cloud clicked the lock.

"Fine, and you can stay here, no one ever bothers me," he stated, kicking off his shoes by the door like he always did before crossing the room to stand near the sofa. "It's strange."

Sephiroth looked up from the book to the blond. "That I could hate you so much and yet love you at the same time." He looked away, unable to meet the jade eyes of the other man. "It's so confusing."

Sephiroth stood and gently cupped the blond's chin. He could sense the confusion and turmoil rolling off of the blond in waves. He gently lifted his hand along the other's cheek before running his thumb over the small scar above his left eye.

"I am truly very sorry, Cloud." He pulled the blond into a gentle embrace and kissed his forehead before simply resting his chin atop the blond spikes. "If I could have prevented any of this from happening I would have, just so you could have been spared the pain." _'The pain that I caused.' _

Cloud nodded, easing into the embrace a little.

"I…I know, I know that, Seph…and, I have all my memories, that first night, the surprise night you planned, the night we shared with…" his voice cracked slightly "…Zack. And still I find it hard to fully trust you…I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Sephiroth felt his heart clench behind his ribs. He had expected that.

"I know…but I will do whatever it takes for you to trust me again, Cloud, I promise. I never, ever want to hurt you."

Cloud tilted his head, his eyes finally roaming up to meet those of the taller man. They remained like that for a short while, never breaking eye contact.

"I want you," Cloud whispered. "I think I always did."

"Even when you sought my death?"

Cloud bit his lip.

"Rage and sexual tension tend to be one and the same with me," the blond breathed, receiving a smile from Sephiroth, who already knew that. How could he forget that battle-raged cadet of so many years ago?

"I want you, too, Cloud, but I'm willing to wait until you are ready."

Cloud tilted his head down a bit, eyes still connected with the taller man.

"…Would now be too soon?"

Sephiroth chuckled and captured the blond's lips in a brief kiss.

"Never," he said quietly before once again claiming the blond's pink lips, hands resting on his hips as he lead him back towards the bed that rested in the very back of the flat.

*

Sephiroth gently ran his hands along the younger man's naked flesh while he claimed the pink and slightly swollen lips. He soon broke the kiss, both breathing a little harder. He smiled, running his fingers through the blond spikes that where damp with sweat. It was hard to believe that this strong figure had once been his frail little cadet. He admired how the blond's narrow face now held a slightly more masculine jaw, how his long, slender and freckled nose seemed all the more sturdy upon his face. He gently ran his thumb along the corners of the blond's eyes and mouth. Perfectly smooth. This saddened him slightly; after all it told him that the blond did not smile much. He went on running his hand down along the younger man's neck, down his chest where he paused to rub his thumb over a perk and erect nipple; the corners of his mouth twitched at the gasp he received. While he continued to run his hand across the blond's chest, he let his eyes travel lower, down the gentle slope of his ribs to the muscular and defined stomach. Not too defined, Sephiroth noted happily. His hand paused as his jade green eyes fell upon a small patch of discolored skin; a few inches above his navel and almost tucked beneath his ribcage. The blond's body was littered with small scars from the many battles he had been in, that did not surprise or bother Sephiroth who had his own share of scars; but this one was different. He let his hand slide down from the blond's chest to his stomach where he brushed his fingers over the slightly pinker shade of flesh. Cloud gasped and his stomach muscles twitched. Sephiroth glanced at him for a moment.

"Did that hurt?"

Cloud shook his head, looking at a downward angle at him from beneath heavy eye lids.

"No. Not really."

Sephiroth's attention returned to the patch of skin. He understood. Some wounds caused psychological wounds that never really healed, and sometimes caused phantom pain. He did not touch the wound again, but he measured it with his fingers, resting beside the scarred flesh. This was no ordinary wound, this wound he had caused. He rested his hand on the younger man's stomach.

"I'm sorry, Cloud."

Cloud shook his head.

"It's okay, really. It's just a memory."

Sephiroth gazed at him through sorrowful eyes. Cloud offered him a small smile before sitting up and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck.

"It's okay Seph, really," he stated, gently pecking the silver-haired man on the lips. "Please make love to me," he whispered. He then lowered himself back down onto the bed, arms resting above his head, stretching his form out a bit. Sephiroth felt his mouth go dry. Even though he could sense the turmoil in the blond, the younger man was still willing to surrender himself in hopes of salvaging the good memories they shared, even despite the nightmare that had encased them for so many years. Sephiroth looked around. He did not want to hurt the blond, at all; he knew he would probably balk at the first signs of pains. "There's some lube in my night stand drawer," Cloud stated in a quiet voice. Sephiroth nodded in thanks and leaned over, opening the drawer and withdrawing the lube. He eyed the bottle for a moment. The title read: _Tingling mint. _

Sephiroth blinked and held up the bottle in a questioning motion towards the blond. Cloud smiled as a darker flush crossed his features.

"Subconsciously it reminded me of you. I always remembered that your hair smelled like mint the first time we made love."

Sephiroth nodded and popped the cap and began gently pouring some onto his fingers. "I also have earthy spice."

Sephiroth snapped the cap closed and cocked is eyebrow. Cloud smiled. "You used to smell like earth and spices, it was a real turn on."

Sephiroth knew he should not be surprised, after all, the mind remembers everything you ever saw or experienced in life even if you could not tap into it. He gently eased the blond's legs apart and up slightly so they rested on his hips and thighs. Neither had full erections and were only semi-hard, but that did not seem to bother either of them. For the past several hours they had been touching, kissing and exploring in more of a 'getting familiar' way rather than a sexual way.

He slid his hand between the blond man's thighs and gently began rubbing his lubricated fingers over the dark pink ring of flesh. Cloud gasped and Sephiroth glanced up at him.

"That's cold."

He continued running his fingers over the puckered flesh until he was sure the outside was fully lubricated and the muscles were relaxed enough for him to slip his index finger in. Not a complaint came from the blond man, who had his eyes closed and was breathing steadily through his nose, his fingers flexing as his insides were rubbed by that invading digit. He let out a low breath, his fingers twitching as a second finger was added and gently began scissoring , stretching him. The muscles in his thighs trembled slightly from the sensation, and the muscles inside him ached just a little from the lack of use; he was glad Sephiroth was going slow and working his fingers with the utmost ease.

After Sephiroth was sure the blond was fully lubricated, he withdrew his fingers, receiving a small groan of loss from the blond, before grabbing the bottle of lube again, popping the cap and pouring a little more onto his fingers. Once the bottle was closed and set once again upon the bed, Sephiroth gently took the blond's placid penis into his hand and gently began rubbing the lubrication on. Cloud groaned, his body tensing slightly before he opened his eyes and gazed down, lips parted slightly as he watched.

Sephiroth, after having had a quick glance at the back of the bottle had learned that the lubrication did in fact tingle, causing a strange yet arousing sensation, and he wanted Cloud to feel amazing. While he rubbed and rolled his fingers over the blond's member, it began to harden and grow. Once Sephiroth had slathered the other's erection, it was at its fullest. He estimated that Cloud had reached six and a half inches, maybe seven. He then went lower and gently rolled the blond's sac in his hand, allowing the rest of the lubrication to smear onto the sensitive skin. Cloud could not help but moan. He had bit onto his knuckle with perfectly white teeth and had his eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked as he continued rolling his hand over the blond's genitalia; Cloud nodded.

"Yeah," he breathed out heavily. "It's just been…awhile."

"How long?" Sephiroth asked as he released the blond and poured some lube for himself. He heard the blond sigh a breath of relief and released his slightly bruised knuckle.

"Seven years."

Sephiroth paused, his fingers sticky with lube, bottle hanging in the air in his other hand as he gazed at the blond in surprise. Cloud blushed and hunched his shoulders slightly.

"What? I was busy hunting you and stopping Shinra from destroying the world, remember?"

Sephiroth nodded. He did suppose that would not leave anyone much time to fool around; of course, he could be surprised. After all, he had gone on some very important missions with Angeal and Genesis and they had somehow managed to find time to fool around. He sighed; those two had been too much.

Once he had lathered up his own erection, he was a little surprised at how correct the bottle had been describing the effects of its contents. He shivered slightly before positioning himself between the blond's thighs.

"If you feel any pain, tell me and I'll stop."

Cloud nodded; he (was not) worried. In fact, he did not even have much sexual tension, and he was totally relaxed; he liked it.

Sephiroth positioned the head of his penis against the blond's entrance and gently eased his hips forward, pressing against the skin that went with him till he slid past the tight ring of flesh. Cloud had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily but did not show any signs of pain, so Sephiroth continued easing in till he was all the way in; both let out grunts of relief. Sephiroth bent down, sliding one arm beneath the blond before meeting his blue eyes, their noses centimeters from touching.

"Move," Cloud breathed quietly. Sephiroth complied and pulled out slightly before pushing back in. He kept a slow rhythm for awhile until both knew they needed more. Soon they were rocking together in a steady yet speeding rhythm, slick sweat covering their bodies, sliding against each other as their breathy moans, groans and pants filled the flat. Sephiroth hissed slightly as the blond beneath him dug his nails into his shoulder blades, but did not stop. He had slid one hand between them and was jerking the blond off at a quick speed, only a little faster than the rhythm they had established. Cloud moaned and groaned loudly. "Uhhhhh…S-Seph….hmnmmmm…yes uugh yes…..I can't…hmg."

Sephiroth gently tucked his face into the crook of the blond's neck and nipped the sweaty flesh before licking over the small wound. He was close, too; Cloud arched against him.

"Ugck SEPH!" he cried, eyes slamming closed as his climax crashed over him like a tsunami. He shot his white and warm seed across his and Sephiroth's stomachs, let alone Sephiroth's hand as he continued jerking him lightly, shifting between several quick jerks to help the flow of semen escape the long shaft before going to slow, gentle motions and back again. A few thrusts later and Sephiroth released the blond's member, shooting his own load inside the blond with a groan. He pulled out of the smaller man before lying down next to him. Cloud rolled onto his side, still panting, and locked eyes with the silver-haired man. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other man's. "I love you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth pulled the blond flush against him.

"I love you, too, Cloud."

*

Sephiroth lay upon his back, the sleeping Cloud Strife draped across his chest, a sheet covering them both from the waist down. He was gazing at the opposite wall where he could see the first rays of daylight brightening the wall as it flittered in through the sheer-curtained windows. A content smile crossed his thin lips as he closed his eyes(,) snuggling the blond in his arms a little closer.

'_Perhaps it was my choice after all.' _

_The End_

**TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, FAVORITED OR ADDED THIS STORY TO A COMMUNITY: THANK YOU!**


	21. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Authors Note: =D Hello my good readers! =( now I know that it's sad that CHOICE is over and done with, but that doesn't mean we can't cling a little right? I wrote it and I'm clinging! XD **

**SOOOOOOOO here is an alternate ending if you were not TOTALLY satisfied with the stories ending. X3 I know this is the one I prefer! **

CHOICE

ALTERNATE ENDING

Sephiroth stood up a little straighter, his eyes softening, as did the rest of his facial features and he slowly loosened his hands and drew them away from the blond.

"C-Cloud," he breathed quietly. Cloud gripped at his throat, rubbing at the soreness as he gulped for air. "C-Cloud, I'm…."

"_SEPHIROTH! DON'T FORGET HE'S THE ONE WHO DESTROYED YOU!"_

The back of Sephiroth's eyes began to burn as tears began to form.

'_No. You were.' _

"Cloud, I am sorry," Sephiroth breathed, wincing just slightly at the rage that washed over him, rage that was not his own. He leaned forward and pressed the blond against the glass, pressing himself full body against the blond, holding him in an embrace, bearing his face in the blond's neck. "Forgive me if I hurt you."

"S-Seph?" Cloud gasped slightly, the feeling of full body contact more than a little erotic. Sephiroth held the blond close; afraid that if he let him go the sense of rage would over take him, afraid he may do something he would regret with all his heart.

"Cloud, forgive me…just let me have this…." The sense of rage continued to pound against him, his head beginning to throb painfully. But it was not like the great General Sephiroth to take anything laying down. He narrowed his eyes slightly and gently took the blond's jaw and captured his lips, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth and gently, lovingly kissed him deeply. Cloud's eyes opened widely as he was pressed a little harder against the glass as the overwhelmingly arousing kiss took away all the strength in his legs.

"Hmn…Semnph…uhmnn…." He tried to speak, but the ex-General's tongue was a little more persuasive. Sephiroth broke the kiss for a moment.

"Don't talk Cloud," he stated, once again claiming the blond's lips as he wrapped his left arm around the slim waist, his right hand sliding down the teen's side, causing him to twitch slightly. He could see the glassy layer the teen's eyes had taken on as his lids drooped slightly, feel his eager tongue sliding back against his own and feel the teen's obviously hard arousal pushing against his thigh. He mentally smirked devilishly as he smoothly slid his right hand between their bodies and gripped the blond through his pants. Cloud yelped into the kiss, squirming slightly. The left corner of Sephiroth's left eye twitched just slightly as an almost overwhelming sense of rage buffeted his mind, sending a sharp pain down his spine; or at least, that is what it felt like. Sephiroth in reply to said pain released the blond before gripping the front of his shirt and tugging him away from the glass, quickly breaking the kiss as he easily turned the teen around before forcing him down till he was on his back on the platform, Sephiroth crouched above him like some predatory animal ready to pounce upon its prey. Cloud swallowed, his mouth having started to salivate slightly at the look that had crossed his lover's beautiful features.

His long, strong and narrow face held the cruelest, twisted and seductive smirk he had ever seen, and the way his dark silver eyebrows were furrowed added to the intensity of his jade green eyes. Cloud felt a shiver run down his spine straight to the tip of his cock as he noticed the slight twitch of his lover's pupils. How the slightly dilated pupils narrowed to cat-like slits. Seconds later, Cloud closed his eyes and groaned as his mouth was invaded by a strong and very dominate tongue, rubbing against his cheeks, teeth and the back of his throat.

Sephiroth slid his left arm under the blond's slim waist, causing his back to arch slightly as he began kissing down his neck, enjoying the heavy panting of the teen.

"S-Seph, do you…" The teen yelped as Sephiroth slid quickly up so they were face to face, long strands of silver hair spilling around their faces to shield them from the room around them. They stared for a few minutes; it was obvious the older man did not want talking but was willing to listen, the signs of a good lover. Cloud turned his gaze to the side and looked over at the creature within the tank, a sudden chill overcoming him and causing him to tremble slightly. Sephiroth did not fail to notice this _negative _reaction. "… Think maybe we should…s-should leave?"

Sephiroth gently took the teen's chin and forced him, gently, to look at him. His lidded and narrowed jade eyes staring into wide blue. Sephiroth slowly lowered his face till his long and slender nose was nearly touching the blond's gently curved and freckled one.

"Ssssshhhhhhhhh."

The blond said nothing, just blinked and watched as his lover once again slid down his body and latched onto his exposed collarbone. Cloud could not help but groan as the ex-General began gently rocking his hips, forcing their pelvises together and causing the most blessed friction to their hardened flesh. Cloud let out a yelp as his lover quickly sat up and began tugging at his shirt. Cloud was half afraid he would rip it. But after several minutes his shirt was gone and his back was pressed against the cold metal ramp beneath him. He did not say a thing as the ex-General flipped him over so he was lying on his stomach.

Sephiroth gently lifted the teen's backside till he was resting on his knees before undoing the button and zipper and pulling the blond's pants and boxers down to his knees. Cloud glanced back at him, a worried expression on his flushed cheeks. Sephiroth smiled and gently ran his hand over the blond's round backside.

"Just relax, Cloud," he said in a slightly strained voice, though he doubted the blond would take it as anything but arousal. As Sephiroth lowered himself and began licking at the blond's pink and puckered entrance, marveling in the groans and moans he was receiving, his head felt as if it was going to split open or his brain would explode. He winced slightly as he pulled away and undid his own fly before leaning over the blond, one arm looped around the teen's middle, his lips near the shell of the blond's ear. "I love you, Cloud," he breathed before shifting his hips forward, the tip of his hard penis sliding past the tight puckered ring of flesh. He gently kissed the teen's ear as he hissed and bowed his head, eyes clamped shut and teeth gritted. He continued his kisses till he heard his lover release the breath he had been holding, his signal for free movement. He shifted his hips forward slowly till he was sheathed totally inside his lover's tight and warm canal. As he began rocking in and out, he forced his mind to focus on the sounds of pleasure escaping the panting blond beneath him and the erotic sensations of pleasure that vibrated up his cock shaft to his testicles and radiated outward. It felt so good to plunge in and out of the tight warmth that was his lover's rectal canal. The agony he was feeling slowly just became an annoying numb sensation in the back of his mind as he focused purely on the pleasures of sharing sex with his young lover. He let out an uncommon groan, lips parting as his breathing intensified; focusing on the sensations and sounds had greatly increased the pleasure much to Sephiroth's surprise, who was already very close to losing control.

He slid his hand down the boy's stomach and wrapped his fingers around the blond's leaking erection and began jerking him off quickly. Cloud's moans grew louder and louder as his climax grew closer and closer. Sephiroth gritted his teeth and curled around the blond who cried and arched as both were overcome by the sheer pleasure of orgasm at the same time. Cloud splattered the platform with a large, pool of semen, some of which dripped down from the platform and landed in the Mako pool below.

Once both had regained some part of themselves Sephiroth slid out of the blond, lowering his head and licking at the slightly reddened puckered flesh, licking up the excess semen which leaked out. Once Cloud was clean and his pants were once again back in place he stood up, flushed and a little weak in the knees. Sephiroth redid his own pants and straightened his clothes slightly, clearing his throat. Cloud stood there with a dazed look on his face, oblivious to everything but the man who was smoothing out his leather clothes.

After a moment, Sephiroth clenched his fist and with a swift motion shot a fireball at the area the blond had soiled with his semen. The blond yelped and looked down at the now scorched area. He blinked and glanced back up at Sephiroth who merely shot him a sideways smile as approaching foot falls could be heard. A moment later, Zack entered through the door and onto the lower platform.

"Hey, Cloud, did you see what happened to the doors," Zack asked, pausing. He blinked. "Oh, I see you found Sephiroth."

Cloud nodded as he and Sephiroth made their way down to the lower platform, joining Zack who was frowning and shooting the general or ex-general, Sephiroth had yet to decide a suspicious look. "So, Seph, why were you here?" He then blinked and turned on the spot looking around. "Genesis isn't here is he?"

Sephiroth chuckled.

"No, Zackary, Genesis is not here. I don't doubt that that coward has high-tailed it from here already."

Zack nodded; that did seem like something Genesis would do. "No, I was just inspecting the reactor further, seeing as we were interrupted earlier."

Zack's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you sure that is all you were doing?"

Sephiroth nodded as he wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders and lead him past Zack, who soon followed after them. "So, can I bring a date to your wedding?" Zack asked as the three of them made their way out of the reactor.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Cloud asked, curious. Zack put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I was thinking of asking Kunsel out."

Sephiroth chuckled.

"Good for you, Zack!"

*

**And that is the alternate ending. I personally like the official ending, it's more elaborate and not as 'typical romance ending'. **


End file.
